Detektif Konan
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Di chapter kali ini kita kedatangan bintang tamu lagi yang berasal dari anime sebelah. Siapa sajakah mereka? Dan pada akhirnya terjadi pertarungan dahsyat antara Jin K*nt*l duet Jin Kolor Ijo VS ledakan kaum transgender yang termarjinalkan. Siapa yang akan menang? Namun, apa yang Kyai Hiruzen jelaskan di ujung cerita membuat Konan merasa was-was binti gugup. /CHAPTER 13/
1. Tewasnya Mbah Danzou 1

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**RATING : K - T**

**WARNING : OUT OF CHARACTER, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, GAJE, LEBAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Tewasnya Mbah Danzou Bag. 1~**

Detektif Konan. Tanpa Edogawa apalagi Edo Kondologit. Detektif perawan tua*plak!* paling tersohor seantero dunia. Dunia Ghaib. Eh gak ding, dunia di fic ini saya maksud. Dengan dibantu oleh kesembilan partner-nya*partner kok banyak amat?* yang wataknya macam-macam beraneka ragam, dia siap untuk memecahkan kasus apapun yang diminta. Nyari ayam yang hilang, menyelidiki maling kutang, mengintai tukang nyolong mayat kuburan China, pokoknya semuanyaaahh. Yang penting dapat duit.

Susunan organisasi dari Tim Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper*ini memang nama asli organisasi dia* adalah sebagai berikut :

**XXXXX**

Ketua

(Konan)

Tangan Kanan/Asisten

(Pein)

Seksi Interogasi

(Kakuzu &amp; Hidan)

Seksi Barang Bukti

(Sasori &amp; Deidara)

Seksi Keamanan

(Kisame Hoshigaki)

Seksi Forensik

(Uchiha Itachi)

Seksi Pengintaian

(Zetsu)

Pembantu Umum

(Tobi)

**XXXXX**

_~HUOHUOHUOHUOHUO...~_

Suara tawa genderuwo yang menggelegar membuat Konan segera bangkit dari duduknya. Diangkatnya hape butut monochrom*super lawas edisi terbatas* yang bergetar di atas meja. Menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Halo di sini kantor Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Konan menjawab.

Ngomongnya sih kantor. Padahal aslinya cuma rumah kontrakan peninggalan jaman Belanda yang angker terus disewa dan dijadikan kantor. Harga sewanya per bulan lebih murah daripada harga sewa per jam Orochimaru sang lekong legendaris nan kawakan bin senior.

"Halo, apa betul ini kantornya Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Freak?" suara dari seberang pulau ups telepon maksud saya.

"Iyaaaaa! Udah dijelasin di awal ini kantor Detektif Konan kok masih nanya lagi. Eh, tidak kuper bu. Bukan tidak freak." jelas Konan rada mangkel.

"Ohh. Begini detektif. Saya mau minta bantuannya dong? Alamat saya ada di jalan Danzou Handsome No. 999 kelurahan Danzou Tamfan, kecamatan Danzou gantheng, kota..."

"...Danzou keren kan?" serobot Konan sok tau pisan.

"Bukan detektif. Kotanya Konoha." ucap si ibu penelepon.

"Grrr. Ngomong ya dari awal alamatnya di Konoha! Itu pasti nama jalan, kelurahan, sama kecamatannya fiktif semua ya?" cecar Konan.

"Nggak-nggak kok detektif. Itu semuanya benar. Oke, terima kasih atas bantuannya. Selamat pagi." jawab ibu yang telepon.

"Woy geblek! Pakai tutup telepon sambil terima kasih segala! Kasus, kasusnya appuuah?!" gentak Konan.

"O ya ya? Hehehe, aku lupa nyonya detektif. Begini, tadi malam romo saya Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII meninggal dunia dengan penuh tanda tanya. Aku yang pertama kali menemukan jenazahnya terbujur kaku di depan televisi di kamar pribadi romo. Aku menduga itu bukan tewas alami melainkan dibunuh. Begitu detektif." jelas si ibu panjang-lebar-tinggi-serong.

Konan mendengus, "Oke-oke bu. Tim kami akan datang satu jam dari sekarang. Awas lho kalau ini telepon main-main. Akan saya kejar sampai nerakanya Hades!"

Hape jebot itu dimatikan. Telunjuk kanan milik Konan menelusuri tembok yang ada di belakang tempat duduknya untuk menekan sebuah tombol merah.

_~TUIT TUIT TUIT TUIT TUIT~_

Kamar Konan &amp; Asisten :

Video porno hampir saja dimulai. Dengan tampang subok*super bokep*, Pein tidak berkedip sedikitpun demi menyaksikan langsung tayangan yang sudah diidam-idamkannya sejak gajah belum menjadi herbivora. DVD berjudul 'S*X IN THE SOUTH POLE' yang dibintangi oleh aktris ternama Maria Uwawa dibelinya mahal dengan menggadaikan seluruh koleksi cawet baunya.

_~TUIT TUIT TUIT TUIT TUIT~_

Pein kejengkang. Ubun-ubunnya kejedot tembok. "Wanjrit!"

Segera diambilnya seragam kerja*jubah awan merah gaje itu* dari cantelan pakaian lalu dibukanya pintu kamar sembari misuh-misuh gara-gara gak jadi nonton bokep baru.

Kamar Seksi Interogasi :

"Eiiiiitt ... aaahhh." dengan level CAREFULY yang mendekati 99, Kakuzu selangkah demi selangkah terus menjahit selembar duit seribu ryo yang sobek menjadi delapan bagian.*amit-amit cuma seribu*

Sementara partner-nya yang sama-sama bekerja di seksi yang sama, Hidan, lagi nungging cuma memakai koteka. Katanya sih demi memuluskan jalan menuju surganya Jashin.

"Homina homina homina homina..." mulutnya terus komat-kamit melafalkan mantera ajaib pelancar maksiat*astaga* yang bersumber dari firman Jashin.

_~TUIT TUIT TUIT TUIT TUIT~_

"WAW!" Saking nunggingnya terus kaget, Hidan sampai roll depan nubruk Kakuzu.

"Amsyong!" Kakuzu sewot. Sobekan duit seribuan perak yang hampir perfect terpaksa harus hancur kembali kaya semula.

Kedua makhluk Tuhan yang tidak terdefinisi ini langsung cekibrot menuju keluar ruangan.

Kamar Seksi Barang Bukti :

"Groook ... un, groookk ... un." Deidara sedang tidur telentang pulas. Ngoroknya syahdu beut.

Sedangkan sang partner, Sasori, tidak ngorok babar blas. Cuma dia tidur dengan posisi nyentrik kaya master shaolin. Kepala menyangga di permukaan lantai*lantai tanah* dengan kedua kakinya di atas.

_~TUIT TUIT TUIT TUIT TUIT~_

Sasori melek. Deidara berhenti ngorok. Tiga detik kemudian mereka berdua langsung ngambil seragam kerja alias jubah awan merah yang tergeletak di bawah ranjang bobrok terus lari keluar kamar. Apesnya, gara-gara pintu kamar yang sempitnya bak lubang jarum*hiperbolis*, sepasang seniman ini kegencet di tengah-tengah pintu persis.

"Dei, loe minggir gih!" Sasori nyingkirin kepalanya Dei.

"Wadoh, un. Danna aja yang minggir duluan." sewot si pirang gak terima.

Kamar Seksi Keamanan &amp; Forensik :

Tidak seperti kelakuan nista para anggota Tim Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper yang sebelumnya, kedua anak manusia*yang satunya anak makhluk cryptid, Kisame* ini sudah siap untuk meluncur bekerja. Lengkap dengan seragam gahol itu.

_~TUIT TUIT TUIT TUIT TUIT~_

Itachi dan Kisame kompak bobo setelah alarm berbunyi. *Woy! Kalian harusnya lekas pergi menerima panggilan. bukannya malah bobok!*

Zetsu? Dia tidak pakai kamar-kamaran segala. Karena sedari tadi malam dia sedang sibuk menjalani aktifitas natural sebagai tumbuhan asli. Menghasilkan karbondioksida dan menghirup oksigen. Letaknya di dekat meja nyonya detektif. *karena gak ada duit buat beli tanaman hias, jadinya si Zetsu suruh nampang. seperti kata pribahasa, tak ada tanaman, Zetsu pun jadi*

Kamar Pembantu Umum :

Bukan kamar. Lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai ... kaanndaang. Tobi yang lebih mirip binatang peliharaan karena harus mau tidur di seonggok kandang ayam ukuran sedang, berusaha untuk keluar mati-matian dari rumahnya*kandang* karena pintunya nyaris gak muat buat dimasuki manusia normal. Tapi karena Tobi tidak termasuk kategori manusia normal maka dia tetap bisa keluar dari situ.

**XXXXX**

"Kita hari ini mendapatkan job. Ada sebuah kasus yang dicurigai sebagai pembunuhan oleh klien." Konan memulai penjelasan kepada anak buahnya yang kini sudah siap sedia dengan seragam kerja masing-masing. Mereka bersembilan lesehan di atas tikar mendong penuh rayap.

"Klien? Nama yang keren ya senpai-senpai." celetuk Tobi tiba-tiba.

"Guobluok! Klien itu artinnya pelanggan. Bukan nama orang." tukas Itachi yang duduk sila persis di belakang si pembantu umum.

"Alamat?" Kisame mengangkat kaki sebelah kanan.*belajar sopan santun dimana ini siluman?*

"Katanya sih di ... " Konan mengamati seksama kertas kecil yang tadi sempat dia jadikan media untuk menulis alamat klien. " ... Jalan Danzou Handsome No. 999, kelurahan Danzou Tamfan, kecamatan Danzou gantheng, kotanya Konoha." lanjut dia.

Pein tercengang, "Itu alamat kok narsis amat ya? Jangan-jangan di dalam kecamatan, kelurahan, sama jalan satu-satunya rumah cuma milik klien tok."

Konan mengedikkan bahunya, "Yaah, gue juga curiga sama gak percaya awalnya. Tapi gak ada salahnya mencoba. Daripada kita-kita masih harus menahan mental ini untuk mengonsumsi raskin lagi."

Di pojokan ruangan, tergeletak karung beras kucel yang dilalerin sama dikutuin.

"Kalau dapat duit banyak pun gue tetap nyaranin supaya kita bersepuluh tetap memakan beras miskin. Biar irit."

Celotehan memuakkan yang asalnya dari Kakuzu barusan membuat Hidan tak segan untuk mencolok duo mata ijonya.

"Sudah siap alat-alat penyelidikannya?" tanya Konan.

Pein mengacungkan sebuah kaca pembesar. Deidara dan Sasori mengacungkan dua pasang sarung tangan putih. Kisame mengacungkan pentungan satpam, lalu mementungkannya ke kepala Hidan*Hidan ngamuk*. Itachi mengacungkan sebotol serbuk kimia sidik jari. Zetsu mengacungkan sebuah binocular alias nama lainnya keker. Tobi mengacungkan kemaluannya.

"Loe lagi ngapain itu hoy!" tegur Saori kepada Tobi. Tobi cuma nyengir kuda Sumbawa, lalu memasukkan 'itu'nya lagi ke dalam jubah.

"Yosh." sang ketua organisasi mengangguk puas. "Kita berangkaaatt!"

Naik apa?

Sebuah mobil colt bak terbuka berwarna abu-abu yang catnya sudah banyak mengelupas akan mengantarkan mereka bersepuluh ke alam baka*plak!* maksud saya ke alam TKP. Lampu depannya cuma nyala satu, satunya pecah. Wipernya gak ada dua-duanya. Pada kaca mobil tertempel stiker 'Detektif Konan'. Di bodi kanan tertempel stiker 'JENIUS', di kirinya tertempel stiker 'TIDAK KUPER'.

_~DRODODODODODODODOT~_

Suara mesin mobil yang persis amukan Stegosaurus menandakan bahwa kesepuluh anggota organisasi detektif handal ini akan beraksi. Pein sebagai supir sedangkan Konan duduk di sebelah kirinya. Delapan anggota sisanya harus mau berdesakan layaknya biri-biri atau bandot-bandot yang siap dijadikan hewan kurban.

"Nih buat beli bensin, Pein." si bos menyerahkan dua lembar duit berwarna kuning nominal masing-masing 10.000 ryo. Jadi total 20.000 ryo aja.

"Edan! Segini buat beli bensin cuma dapat tiga liter kembali lima ratus perak." keluh si mata obat nyamuk. Apalagi sekarang lagi santer terdengar kabar bahwa bensin subsidi sedang mengalami kelangkaan. Udah belinya minim, dijamin antre lagi.

"Sampai kok pulang-pergi. Asal loe nyetirnya di bawah kecepatan 10 kilometer per jam." saran dari Konan ini bikin muka Pein pucat.

Jadilah mobil colt bak terbuka nan baheula itu*keluaran '63* melaju di jalan raya yang padat hanya dengan kecepatan ala kecoa jogging dan memakai gigi 1 terus. Udah pelan, bising banget, ngebul dahsyat lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_~DRODODODODODODODOT~_

Kecamatan Danzou gantheng, kelurahan Danzou tamfan, jalan Danzou Handsome No. 999 ternyata ada. Namun tepat seperti kata Pein tadi, satu-satunya rumah yang ada di kecamatan, kelurahan, dan jalan itu hanyalah milik keluarga Danzou semata.

"Buset, rumahnya ada di pinggir tebing cuy." komentar Zetsu saat menangkap pemandangan mengerikan tersebut.

Sepasang mata milik Deidara terus melirik kesana-kesini. Mengamati kondisi sekitar. "Kok udah banyak orang di sini?" herannya.

Beberapa karangan bunga berjejer di depan rumah satu lantai tersebut. Tulisan-tulisan yang tertera seperti 'Semoga Masuk Neraka Dengan Sengsara', 'Turut Bersuka Cita Atas Kematian Danzou', 'Telah Berpulang Dengan Nistanya', 'REST IN PAIN RADEN GUSTI KANJENG DANZOU PAKUKARATAN WILHELMUS VII' membuat para anggota Tim Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper geleng-geleng kepala.

Mobil colt bak terbuka nan rombengan itu berhenti. Orang-orang yang sedang melayat menengok ke arah gerombolan manusia-manusia berjubah awan merah.

"Sepertinya itu adalah mobil jenazahnya. Ayo lekas makamkan jenazah."

"Iya-iya."

Jenzah Danzou Shimura dikeluarkan dari dalam rumah oleh para pria. Kondisinya memprihatinkan. Tidak dikafani dengan layak dan terhormat, malah cuma ditutupi koran-koran bekas persis kucing ketabrak di tengah jalan.

Konan nepuk jidatnya, "Geez, kita ini detektif kok malah disuruh jadi pengurus jenazah."

Pein selaku orang yang paling dipercaya oleh sang nyonya detektif mau tidak mau harus menginformasikan kebenaran yang sebenarnya kepada khalayak. Dibukanya pintu mobil lalu dia keluar.

"Ibu-ibu dan bapak-bapak, mau saya informasikan bahwa kami-kami ini adalah tim detektif swasta dari organisasi Tim Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper yang sengaja dipanggil oleh tuan rumah untuk menyelidiki kematian korban."

Para pelayat yang jumlahnya tidak seberapa*mungkin karena semasa hidup si Danzou jahat jadinya pada gak mau ngelayat* saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

Sesosok laki-laki berkulit ala mayit dengan tampang flat muncul dari balik pintu. "Tidak benar itu. Saya selaku cucu si mbah sebelumnya telah menghubungi orang-orang itu untuk membantu pengurusan jenazah sampai memakamkannya."

Itachi mangap lebar banget.

Pein sontak kebingungan.

"Hoy, jangan bohong ya pak. Kata Mas Sai anda-anda memang sudah berjanji untuk melaksanakan tugas."

"He'eh. Membantu penguburan jenazah itu dapat pahala loh. Apalagi jenazahnya orang terlaknat, pahalanya makin gedhe."

"Sompret! Siapa tuh yang ngomong mbah gue terlaknat?!" Sai ngamuk-ngamuk gak terima mbahnya dikatain terlaknat.

"Gue gak peduli dapat pahala sekalipun segedhe Gunung Himalaya. Mendingan dapat fuluz ketimbang pahala." bisa ditebak yang ngomong kaya gini siapa.

Gara-gara kekacauan barusan, Konan akhirnya memutuskan untuk memecah tim menjadi dua. Lima anggota menyelidiki TKP dan sisanya menyelidiki tubuh korban dan tentunya sekalian ... jadi tukang gali kubur!

"Gue?!" Pein nunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Gue yang terbiasa elit ini gak sudi jadi juru kunci eh tukang ngubur. Kisame aja noh." Itachi sewot.

"Un, gue sih mau-mau aja. Soalnya kata sesepuh juragan tembikar tuh tanah kuburan banyak mengandung unsur lempung berkualitas." kata Deidara.

"..." Kakuzu speechless. Berharap dapat money di sana.

"Iyey! Tobi mau membangkitkan zombie-zombie lewat mayat di kuburan." ini orang jadi pengrusuh tok bisanya.

Konan menanggapi protesan dari Itachi, "Chi, loe harus ada di sana soalnya kan loe bertugas di seksi forensik. Menyelidiki kondisi jenazah yang diduga sebagai korban pembunuhan."

Itachi gak protes lagi.

Pein, Itachi, Deidara, Kakuzu, dan Tobi mendapat tugas penyelidikan di kuburan sekaligus memakamkan jenazahnya Danzou yang aslinya di luar kesepakatan.

_~DRODODOdodododo ... do ... doo ... oot~_

Suara mobil pick-up rongsok itu semakin tidak terdengar seiring dengan menjauhnya mobil dari halaman rumah. Diikuti oleh para pelayat dan juga cucu korban, Sai.

Kini tinggalah Konan beserta empat anggota sisa, Zetsu, Hidan, Kisame, dan terakhir Sasori.

"Silahkan masuk detektif dan anggota timnya." sambut cucu korban yang satunya dengan ramah, Shin.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Fic ini terkesan asal-asalan kah? Hehe, gak masalah kalau author diprotes. Ini memang author bikin hanya untuk mengisi kebetean di hari yang dingin akibat musim kemarau. Semoga saja sih bisa sampai beberapa chapter.**

**Terima kasih!**


	2. Tewasnya Mbah Danzou 2

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**RATING : K - T**

**WARNING : OUT OF CHARACTER, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, GAJE, LEBAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Tewasnya Mbah Danzou Bag. 2~**

Penyelidikan dimulai. Tim dibagi menjadi dua. Tim yang terdiri dari Konan, Sasori, Hidan, Zetsu, dan Kisame dinamakan Tim Jenius Tidak Kuper karena kebetulan di situ terdapat sang pendiri sekaligus ketuanya, Konan. Dan tim yang terdiri dari anggota sisanya dinamakan Tim Kuburan karena mereka berlima (Pein, Kakuzu, Deidara, Itachi, dan Tobi) tugasnya selain menyelidiki kasus, ya itu, jadi tukang gali kubur dadakan. *apes-apes coeg*

Kita pertama menengok dulu ke Tim Kuburan...

Mobil pick-up jebot itu sudah nyampai di pintu gerbang makam angker lagi keramat yang juga merupakan tempat peristirahatan terakhir Nyi Tsunade Jembar Segarane. Sang wanita ahli nujum yang dikenal mampu meramal masa depan semasa hidupnya. Katanya sih, kehadiran organisasi Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper juga pernah diramalkan walau cuma sekelebat.

Ini kalimat yang mengukuhkan asumsi tersebut : 'Seorang wanita berambut lautan akan mencengkeram para begundal-begundal tulalit imbisil ke dalam balutan darah dan nyawa.'

"Hey, udah nyampai nih. Cepet gih turunin mayat tua bangka itu." Pein melongokkan kepala durennya ke belakang lewat kaca samping yang memang aslinya sudah gak ada kacanya lagi.

"Jangan berani-berani nyebut mbah gue Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII tua bangka ya!" geram Sai yang merasa bahwa mbahnya itu lebih luhur ketimbang Dewa Jashin sekalipun. *kalau ini mah memang gak ada luhur-luhurnya babar blas. Jashin itu hina!*

"Bencong, angkat nyok." kata Itachi sambil ngasih isyarat menaikkan dua alisnya serempak.

Deidara yang duduk persis di depan si keriput *di seberang tepatnya karena di tengah-tengah duo rambut kuncir kuda ini ada jenazahnya si terlaknat* cuma masang tampang bingung. "Bencong? Memangnya ada bencong di sekitar sini, un?" dia tengak-tengok kaya lutung ditulup.

Kakuzu ikut nimbrung, "Bencong itu loe bego. Masa gue." dia turun dari bak terbuka lantas dengan seenak udelnya yang bodong, narik kaki si mayit dengan kuenceng sampai mayitnya Danzou jatuh ke tanah.

"AUTOBOT! Mmbuuuaaaahhh!" teriak Sai menggelegar persis kaya orang kesamber beledek sampai-sampai bikin para pelayat yang jumlahnya tinggal tiga biji *awalnya sebelas kaya pemain bola. dua mampir di warteg, tiga bablas ke rumah, dua kecebur sungai, satu semaput di jalan* ngibrit karena dikira mereka sang cucu kesambet iblis Behemoth.

Kakuzu harus merelakan hidungnya yang unseenable *ketutupan cadar buluk* pesek seketika karena dibogem mentah sama Sai.

"Hiks ... hiks, Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII yang termasyhur!" Sai langsung kembali menutupi tubuh kerempeng si mayit pakai koran-koran bekas kaya semula. Soalnya kalau sampai mukanya kelihatan bisa berabe cuy. Berabe kenapa? Nanti.

Tobi tanpa diduga tiba-tiba sudah berada di tengah-tengah pemakaman angker itu untuk melakukan ritual pembangkitan zombie-zombie kaya yang sering dia lihat di film terkenal 'Jogging Dead'.

Itachi juga ikut turun untuk segera memeriksa tubuh si mayat yang diperkirakan oleh klien menjadi korban pembunuhan.

"Minggir-minggir loe pemuja kakek tua. Gue mau bertugas." perintah Itachi tegas.

Kakuzu yang bekerja di bagian interogasi pun langsung mengambil sikap. Dijambaknya rambut bagian belakang milik Sai lalu ia seret bocah itu ke tengah pemakaman.

"Aaaattiiiitt tauk!" jerit Sai alay pisan.

"Berisik! Gue mau nanyain loe macam-macam!" tukas si cadar fuluz, tetap menyeret si cucu pemuja sang kakek menuju lokasi interogasi.

Deidara nguap di bawah gapura lumayan gedhe namun sudah usang yang bertuliskan 'TPU TANAH DELMAN'. Tanah Kusir gak bisa soalnya si kusir udah ganti profesi jadi pembalap becak.

Pein selaku pemegang kendali di Tim Kuburan mengingat dia merupakan tangan kanan nyonya detektif, cuma duduk di kursi supir dengan pintu mobil terbuka. Ngelanjor si Maria Uwawa sepertinya.

Itachi perlahan-lahan mulai membuka satu per satu koran yang menutupi tubuh sang korban.

'Kakinya varises toh.' batinnya saat bagian paling bawah dibuka.

'Huek, 'anu'nya mirip kelingking bayi. Ubanan semua lagi hutan belantaranya.' batinnya saat bagian tengah dibuka.

Kini tinggal bagian atas. Itachi berhasil membukanya...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAUWAUWAUWAUWAUWAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan membahana nan ulala barusan membuat gapura keropos TPU TANAH DELMAN roboh dan apesnya si Dei ketiban gundulnya sampai tepar. Pein syok hebat sampai jidatnya kejedot setir mobil.

Kenapa?

Wajah Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII mirip ORANG SELFIE PAKAI TONGSIS! Matanya nutup separuh bagian kiri terus bibirnya monyong. Tua-tua keladi sampai mati lah pokoknya si Raden.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini setelah mengulas sebentar aksi-aksi dari anggota Tim Kuburan yang tidak jauh-jauh dari hal-hal berbau crazyness, sekarang kita semua tinggal melihat kerja dari tim yang satunya lagi. Tim Jenius Tidak Kuper yang diisi oleh lima orang anggota, termasuk si nyonya detektif.

Pintu rumah satu lantai yang bergaya primitif *reyot soalnya* dan berdekorasi ala era Pithecantropus terbuka. Kelima orang member tim masuk disusul oleh si tuan rumah, Shin.

"Anggap saja rumah sendiri yah." ucap Shin ramah sembari berojigi kepada para cecunguk-cecunguk berjubah awan merah.

"Iya iya, terima kasih banyak atas sambutannya." sahut Zetsu yang spontan sudah duduk di sofa tamu, asyik mencemili emping mlinjo.

Shin sweatdrop.

"Gak usah repot-repot kok mas." Hidan malah sedang berada di dapur untuk menyembelih ayam peliharaan pemilik rumah buat dimasak terus darahnya buat ritual.

Shin meringis.

"Gak usah repot-repot kok." ucap Sasori lembut sambil mengaduk-aduk wedang jahesu *jahe asu* di meja makan.

Shin mangkel.

"Gak perlu diijinkan kita-kita sudah menganggap rumah ini sebagai rumah pribadi." celetuk Kisame yang sekarang terlihat lagi sibuk menyebar pelet di permukaan akuarium.

Shin murka.

Konan nepok jidat, "Hadeh-hadeh. Hoy semuanya, kerja-kerja cepet!"

Mendengar arahan tegas dari sang leader *biasanya kan Pein di fic manapun, tapi kali ini Konan. hihi* membuat Zetsu yang lagi asyik nyemil emping, Hidan yang lagi serius nyembelih ayam jago, Sasori yang lagi enjoy bikin wedang jahesu, sama Kisame yang lagi menghayati kehidupan ikan lele di akuarium sontak menghentikan aktifitas masing-masing lalu berbaris rapi.

"Siap, kapten!" sahut mereka berempat serempak.

"Gue bukan kapten dongo! Gue detektif."

"Siap, detektif!" kemudian para anggota Tim Jenius Tidak Kuper segera menjalankan tugas masing-masing.

Zetsu selaku seksi pengintaian langsung naik ke puncak rumah dan menggunakan binocular teknologi special ultra zoom yang kabarnya mampu melihat objek dengan pembesaran 1000 kalilipat.

"Wuih, ada semut yang sedang bertarung dengan kutu!" hebohnya gak penting blas.

Kisame selaku seksi keamanan langsung berjaga di sekeliling rumah. Pentungan satpamnya digebuk-gebukkan ke telapak tangan kiri.

"Woy, loe mencurigakan!" bentaknya saat menemukan sesosok kakek tua berbaju compang-camping yang sedang sibuk mengoreki sampah masyarakat ups sampah doang maksud saya.

"Ya gusti, hamba cuma tukang rongsok biasa..." desah si kakek, memelas.

Sasori selaku seksi barang bukti sudah memakai sepasang sarung tangan karetnya. Dia sedang meneliti satu per satu benda-benda yang ada di kamar korban.

"Hmmm, sang korban pengoleksi DVD Maha'bhurut' *ceritanya sama persis dengan Mahabharat. cuma bedanya dikit, para lakonnya selalu burut di celana saat kalah ataupun menang* rupanya." ujarnya sembari memilah-milah bungkus DVD Mahabhurut yang covernya nyentrik-nyentrik. Episode 01 Duryudhana lagi pose kayang, episode 02 Pandawa lagi pose ala Tokusatsu aka Power Renjes, episode 03 Dewi Kunthi *tanpa lanak* lagi pamer oppai, episode 04 Arjuna lagi narik becak, dst.

Hidan selaku seksi interogasi langsung mencengkeram kerah belakang Shin kemudian menyeretnya ke kursi ruang tamu. *seksi interogasinya sadis-sadis ya*

"Ikut!" bentak Hidan.

Saking kencangnya si ubanan menyeret, Shin sampai tidak bisa bernafas dan mukanya membiru.

"Blblblblb..."

Kini tinggal Konan. Wanita yang menjadi pimpinan organisasi kurang jelas asal-usulnya itu sedang mengamati kondisi kamar korban yang konon menjadi tempat korban meregang nyawa.

"Hmm." gumamnya sambil mengusap dagu.

_-Ceklek-_

Sasori dan Konan yang berada di ruangan menoleh seketika ke arah pintu. Seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut panjang mirip pohon cemara natal datang ke situ membawa dua cangkir.

"Ohh. Masuk-masuk." kata Konan enteng.

'Masuk-masuk mbahmu Danzou! Kamar di rumah kepemilikan gue kok malah dipersilahkan masuk kaya babu.' umpat si wanita itu dalam sanubarinya.

"Lumayan ada minum. Kebetulan gue haus berat nih." si bantet Saso langsung nyamber cangkir begitu aja kemudian meminumnya.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, "PHUEEHHH!"

Konan memperhatikan bawahannya itu dengan tampang heran.

"Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi." si wanita tuan rumah ketawa ala kunti.

Si rambut merah langsung naruh kembali cangkir itu ke nampan. "Gilak! Ini teh kok manis beud?"

"Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan di rumah padepokan Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII. Kalau ada tamu datang, beri teh manis yang lezat dan nikmat."

Sasori jengkel, "Lezat dan nikmat kuda nil mangap! Itu teh manis setengah mampus ngerti! Sampai tenggorokan gue serak nih."

"Maklum, gulanya sebanyak 3/4 dari kadar airnya."

Jawaban dari si wanita berambut cemara natal membuat Konan sweatdrop dan Sasori memasuki mode jahanam.

"O ya bu, anda siapa ya?" tanya Konan.

Si ibu menunjuk ke arah wajahnya, "Saya? Saya yang udah nelepon nyonya detektif tadi pagi. Nama saya Raden Kanjeng Ayu Mei Terumi Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VIII. Putri bungsu dari romo, Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII."

Konan garuk-garuk rambut, "Bungsu? Lha, anak-anak yang lain kemana? Kalau yang dua orang laki-laki itu cucunya kan?"

Mei ngangguk-ngangguk, "Iyo. Sai itu cucu kandung dari romo yang juga merupakan putra saya sebiji-bijinya. Nama resminya Raden Mas Kanjeng Sai Pakukaratan Wilhelmus IX. Kalau Shin itu bukan cucu kandung alias cucu nemu di tong sampah pas romo lagi mbuang sampah basah. Jadi nama resminya cuma Shin tok, tok." jelasnya panjang luebar.

Sasori ngacung, "Wait wait a sex."

"Sec dodol! Bukan sex." tegur si bos.

"Iya itu lah pokoknya. Nganu, anak-anak si romo Danzou VII siapa aja kalau boleh tau?"

Mei goyang-goyangin telapak tangannya ke kanan-kiri, "No no no. Kalau mau nyebut nama romo harus yang lengkap. Karena itu bisa mencoreng nama baik keluarga besar kita."

Mau gak mau, sudi gak sudi, Sasori manut. "Nganu, anak-anak si Raden Gusti Ngaceng..."

"Kanjeng!" ralat Mei.

"Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakupayung..."

"Pakukaratan!" ralat Mei lagi.

"Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pkspiyungan..."

"Jangan bawa-bawa organisasi ahli syurga itu kemari!" gertak Mei.

"Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Hidrocepalus..."

"Wilhelmus! Hidrocephalus kejauhan, ngertos? W-I-L-H-E-L-M-U-S!" Mei sampai ngeden-ngeden.

"Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus 7..."

"Pakai angka romawi! ROMAWI!" Mei hampir tepar sendiri ngeladenin kelakuan sang petugas barang bukti, Nyosori ups Sasori.

"Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII."

Sasori megap-megap. Mei tidak jadi tepar.

"Okeh, saya jelasin. Romo mempunyai empat orang anak. Tepatnya dua putra dan dua putri. Putra pertama bernama lengkap Raden Mas Jatayu Fuu Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VIII. Putri pertama alias anak kedua bernama lengkap Raden Ayu Sekar Tayuya Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VIII. Putra kedua alias anak ketiga bernama lengkap Raden Mas Bagaskara Torune Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VIII. Putri kedua alias si anak bungsu ya saya ini, bernama lengkap..."

"Stop-stop. Cukup." perintah si detektif. 'Bisa mumet kepala gue kalau harus dengerin nama lengkap masing-masing anak yang persis kaset bundet.' batinnya.

Sasori nengok kesana-kesini, "Lho, yang kelihatan kok cuma satu? Cuma anda doang? Yang lainnya kemana?"

Mei terkekeh-kekeh, "Mati."

"Buset!" Konan sedikit histeris mendengar hal tersebut. "Kalau sudah mati kok anda malah ngguyu?"

"Habis mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka mati karena telah mengorbankan nyawanya demi keagungan romo." jawabnya.

"Mengorbankan nyawa?" Sasori penasaran.

"Romo memiliki banyak benda-benda pusaka yang wajib meminta tumbal setiap tiga tahun sekali. Oleh karena itu Mas Fuu tewas kerubuhan duren montong sembilan tahun lalu, Mbak Tayuya tewas ketindihan gajah di kebon binatang enam tahun lalu, terakhir Mas Torune tewas kejeblos septitank tiga tahun lalu." Mei menceritakan itu semua dengan senyuman mengembang.

'Ngeri nih cewek. Saingan sama Hidan di kontes psikopat bakalan seru tuh.' Sasori membatin.

'Tunggu-tunggu dulu. Ini bisa ... ini bisa dijadikan motif!' Konan menganalisa dalam hati.

Kita beralih lagi ke bagian interogasi. Hidan sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan cucu tiri korban, Shin, di sofa ruang tamu. Di situ si pemuja Jashin juga ditemani oleh Kisame dan Zetsu.

"..." Shin diam membisu. Keringat dinginnya yang bulat-bulat segedhe jagung bercucuran. Mukanya pucat kaya Sai. Bolak-balik dia menelan ludah serta riak. Ada apa sih?

Hidan menodongkan sabit jumbonya persis di depan jakun Shin. Kisame mengelus-elus ubun-ubun Shin dengan ujung pentungannya. Zetsu merekam adegan tersebut dengan camcorder second-an yang dibeli nyicil 8 tahun ke toko elektronik.

Ini interogasi apa intimidasi? Seksi keamanan apa seksi penyiksaan?

"Jawab! Apa saja yang loe lakukan kemarin dari maghrib pas bedug ditabuh sampai si kakek tua bangka itu ditemukan sudah modar!" suruh Hidan setengah membentak eh malah full membentak.

Karena merasa nyawanya sudah di ujung tanduk Jyuubi, mau gak mau Shin menjawab apa adanya. Daripada jakunnya bolong terus kepalanya benjol.

"Baik. Jam enam sampai tujuh kira-kira, gue di WC."

"Satu jam penuh cuma berada di tempat buang tokai?! Mencurigakan!" ujar Kisame. Perkataannya barusan diamini oleh Hidan dan Zetsu.

"Ngapain loe sejam ada di jamban?! Jawab!" Hidan menatap sepasang mata Shin dengan tajam. Lagaknya kaya orang punya doujutsu aja.

Yang ditanya panik, "Itu nganu, e'e gue keras banget om. Sejam aja yang keluar cuma tiga biji. Dan ketiganya kecil-kecil."

Kalau orang normal nan waras mendengar hal itu akan merasa jijik, tapi ketiga makhluk tidak berbentuk itu malah lempeng-lempeng saja. Seakan mendengarkan testimoni orang sembelit sama saja dengan mendengarkan pembawa acara kuliner.

"Lalu setelah be'ol keras loe ngapain?!" tanya Hidan kembali.

"Gue ... gue melihat bintang di langit pakai binocular seri terbaru dengan fitur teranyar special ultra zoom 1.001 kali pembesaran dan dilengkapi autofokus." tiba-tiba ini orang ngeluarin sebuah keker yang barusan saja dideskripsikan kepada trio makhluk tidak berbentuk dari bawah sofa. "TARAAA!"

Zetsu menghentikan aktifitas merekamnya. Dengan mata berbinar-binar dia memegangi barang kepunyaan Shin tersebut. "Ini seri terbaru?! Seribu satu kali pembesaran?! Ada autofokusnya?!"

Si pemilik masang muka sombong.

"Edan ajib ujugile. Gue harus nabung buat beli nih."

Sontak Kisame nampong kepalanya si tanaman pakai pentung ala satpam perusahaan, "Kembali bertugas!"

_JDAK!_

"Heran gue. Cuma beda satu kali pembesaran aja ributnya kaya lihat superman tanpa cawet kebanggaan." kata Hidan.

Introspeksi eh interogasi dilanjut...

Hidan masih neror sang cucu tiri yang dipungut dari tempat sampah basah dengan cara ke-Jashin-an. "Setelah melihat bintang pakai keker seribu satu kali pembesaran plus autofokus, loe ngapain lagi?!"

"Gue mendengar teriakan Raden Kanjeng Ayu Mei Terumi Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VIII dari dalam kamar si mbah yang agung. Terus gue langsung cabut secepat gundala menuju ke lokasi dan ... Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII alias si mbah udah ko'id di tempat duduknya di depan tivi 14 inch."

Kisame angkat bicara, "Apakah selama loe melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan useless kaya berak sembelit sama neropong bintang ada saksi yang ngelihat?"

Shin mencoba berpikir sejenak. Lalu dia nggeleng.

"Mencurigakan! Gak ada saksi, loe pasti pelakunya! Iya kan?!" tuduh Kisame bar-bar pisan. Tanpa bukti dan petunjuk kuat malah langsung nuduh.

Hidan sebagai anggota yang bekerja di bagian interogasi bukannya mencoba skeptis malah ikut-ikutan nuduh kaya si ikan. "Asolole! Demi Jashin-sama yang terhormat lagi berdaulat, itu pasti loe kan?!"

Zetsu masih ngerekam.

"TOLOOOONNG! TOLONGIN GUEEE!" Shin meronta-ronta dahsyat setelah diperlakukan kurang ajar oleh dua makhluk itu.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Yosh, author meng-update fic ini. Terima kasih banyak pe-review yang sudah berkenan memberikan saran, kritik, ataupun tanggapan. Terutama yang sudah mengingatkan author tentang penggunaan tanda * untuk author note. Sebenarnya author sudah lama tahu cuma lagi kelupaan karena bikin fic-nya ngasal, hehehe.**

**Terima kasih!**


	3. Tewasnya Mbah Danzou 3

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**RATING : K - T**

**WARNING : OUT OF CHARACTER, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, GAJE, LEBAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Tewasnya Mbah Danzou Bag. 3~**

Tim Jenius Tidak Puber eh Kuper sepertinya masih bergelut dengan tugas masing-masing yang membutuhkan daya intelejensi dan rasio yang tinggi *halah*. Maka dari itu, kita beralih lagi menuju tim yang satunya alias Tim Kuburan. Tim yang diketuai oleh Pein si mata onde-onde dan bertugas di wilayah kuburan keramat nan mistis.

Deidara masih belum sadarkan diri dari kejadian memilukan yang menimpanya. Gapura setinggi 5 meteran yang sudah keropos sukses merobohi kepala pirangnya sampai-sampai dia harus semaput tanpa perlawanan.

Pein masih mengelus-elus nonongnya setelah sebelumnya bagian jidat nonong itu kejedot setir mobil pick-up gara-gara raungan Itachi yang mirip Ultraman ambeien.

"Sssshhh ... asuuu." umpatnya, merintih kesakitan.

Sementara Tobi sang pembantu umum yang aslinya tidak jelas pekerjaan dia apa, lagi sibuk membangkitkan mayat-mayat yang sudah pasti jadi tengkorak di bawah tanah.

"BANGKITLAH UMAT MANUSIA DARI DALAM ALAM KUBUUUUUURRR!" teriaknya keras menggunakan toa penjual perabotan keliling. *nyolong*

_~Sssssshhhhhhh~_

Desiran angin siang menjadi jawaban.

Sepertinya cuma Kakuzu si mata koin seorang yang benar-benar melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik. Dia kini sedang berjalan memutari sebuah keranda mayat penuh karat nan lapuk. Sedang ngapain Zu?

"Tolongin gueee! Siapapun, HELEEEPPP!" ronta Sai sang cucu berbakti lagi berbudi. Ternyata dia minta tolong gak karuan karena tubuhnya TERKUNCI DI DALAM KERANDA MAYAT!

"Itu akibatnya kalau loe gak mau koperasi sama gue sang seksi interogasi." kata Kakuzu.

Sai mengeluarkan tanda tanya gedhe dari atas ubun-ubun. "Koperasi?"

Kakuzu pura-pura bego, "Eh koperasi malah. Korporal maksud saya."

"Kooperatif goblok! Pakai lagak pura-pura bego padahal bego beneran loe." cemooh Sai dari dalam keranda mayit.

"Iya itulah pokoknya." si cadar beralibi. "Okey, sekarang loe wajib mengikuti kemana arah pertanyaan gue selaku bagian penginterogasian. Karena menurut insting tajam gue, loe diduga menjadi salah satu tersangka." *insting tajam insting tajam gundulmu peyak! Baru satu menit yang lalu Konan sms berbunyi, 'Kakus, Sai merupakan slh stu tersangka mnurut gu e'.*

Sai menatap Kakuzu. Kakuzu memutuskan untuk duduk di atas sebuah makam berbau dupa dan kemenyan yang legit namun sangit *kesukaan Hidan nih*. Makamnya sudah kelihatan lawas lagi klasik.

"Hoy, loe jangan seenaknya duduk di atas kuburan orang ya. Kualat baru tau rasa." nasihat Sai kepada si rentenir.

Tapi nasihat itu tidak digubris babar blas sama Kakuzu. "Lumayan daripada gak ada kursi. Kaki gue capek berdiri terus." dia duduk seenak udel di situ.

"Cepet keluarin gue dari sini!"

"Berisik! Gue kan udah bilang kalau loe mau bebas maka loe wajib jawab dan juga ikuti semua pertanyaan dari gue." ujar Kakuzu.

Sai mingkem akhirnya.

"Pertanyaan pertama, apa saja yang loe lakukan sebelum korban ditemukan ... ko'it?!" Kakuzu bertanya.

"Ko'it ndasmu! Jangan samakan kematian si mbah yang agung dan terhormat dengan kematian jambret apa garong yang ko'it ya. Mangkat, si mbah Kanjeng Danzou itu mangkat kaya raja." *mangkat = meninggal*

"Mangkat? Dua mangkat dua sama dengan empat?" seloroh partner Hidan itu.

"Itu pangkat kaleee. Mangkat, em a en ge ka a te." balas Sai.

"Ya udah. Gue ulangi pertanyaannya. Apa saja yang loe lakukan sebelum korban ditemukan ... em a en ge ka a te?!"

Sai sweatdrop, "Gak usah pakai dieja per huruf kali. Kaya bocah PAUD aja loe tukang interogasi."

"JAWAB!" gentak Kakuzu penuh esmosi.

Sai bergidik ngeri, "I ... iya iya, gue jawab. Jam enam pagi gue pemanasan senam poco-poco versi ter-update, versi 9. 87."

"Kejauhaaann." potong Kakuzu. "Mbah loe K. O ..."

"MANGKAT!" Sai mendelik horror.

Kakuzu manggut-manggut, "Iya, mangkatnya kan malam. Masa loe njelasinnya dari pagi banget."

"Oke kalau begitu. Jam tujuh gue makan bubur ayam tiren di depan rumah, nyetop bakul bubur keliling Mang Suigetsu."

Kakuzu mulai mangkel, "Itu ya sama aja dongo. Cuma selisih satu jam dari penuturan loe di awal. Yang lebih dekat lagi waktunya."

Sai paham, "Gue maksud sekarang. Mbah gue kan ditemukan mangkat kurang lebih pukul 20.30-an ..."

Kakuzu memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Pukul 20.29-an gue lari terpogoh-pogoh dari luar rumah setelah dengar kanjeng biyung *ibu dalam Bahasa Jowo* nangis-nangis dari dalam rumah." lanjut dia.

"Itu terlalu dekaaatt!" Kakuzu gak habis pikir dengan mindset si cucu pemuja kakek itu. "Maksud gue dari awal tuh ya, apa saja yang loe lakukan kira-kira dari JAM ENAM SORE korban ditemukan tew ..."

Mata Sai memancarkan sinar laser ala Cyclops X-Men.

"Ehem, mangkat. Iya, dari jam enam."

Sai mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit keranda. Dia diam seketika. Sepertinya lagi mikir.

Kakuzu menunggu alibi dari tersangka.

"Hmm, kalau gak salah jam enam tuh gue lagi ... lagi nyuci keris-keris milik si mbah yang agung nan berwibawa. Kegiatan itu gue lakukan sampai empat puluh menitan lah." dia nengok Kakuzu.

Kakuzu sontak nyatet penuturan alibi dari si Sai. Nyatetnya di hape prasejarah yang kini sepertinya sudah gak ada yang jual sekalipun itu bekasan. Hape semilyar umat, Nopia 3316.

"Setelah itu, gue nonton acara favorit gue yang tayang seminggu sekali di channel Indo'sial'. Acara X-Over (Crossover) yang khusus menayangkan jika semua film itu bisa dikombinasikan tidak peduli genre, rating, dan kualitas. Kemarin pas gilirannya Dora The Explorer Feat. Jurassic Park. Buih, keren buanget dab. Gue sampai terharu pas ngelihat si Dora berusaha nyelametin Boots beruk kesayangannya yang lagi diburu sama T-Rex di ..."

"Siapa yang nyuruh loe ceritaaa!" Kakuzu nendang-nendang itu keranda dari samping.

Sai mingkem lagi. Kakuzu menyuruh lanjut asal jangan OOT.

"Setelah acara X-Over selesai jam 8-an, gue memperbaiki antena di atap rumah yang mulai goyang-goyang gak genah kena angin."

Kakuzu tidak bereaksi ataupun nyatet. Sepasang mata ijonya fokus ke arah Sai. "Sebentar-sebentar, gue menangkap ada hal ganjil di sini."

Sai menelan ludah melihat sikap si tukang tanya yang mendadak berubah serius.

"Sebentar-sebentar..."

Sai mengangguk pelan.

5 menit...

"Sebentar-sebentar..."

Keringat dingin Sai mulai keluar.

15 menit...

"Sebentar-sebentar..."

Sai ngantuk.

30 menit...

"Sebentar-sebentar..."

Sai sudah ngorok di dalam keranda.

45 menit...

"AHA!"

"Zzz ... ngroook ... zzz ... nyam-nyam, kula kangen kalih si mbah ... zzz" *kula kangen kalih si mbah = saya kangen sama kakek*

"BANGOOOOONN!" teriak Kakuzu laknat di kuping Sai sehingga bikin pemuda itu syok berat sampai-sampai njundal terus botaknya kejedot besi keranda.

"Wadoh gundulku!"

"Gue tau gue tau! Hal yang janggal di sini adalah, loe mengatakan kalau setelah jam delapan loe memperbaiki antena di genteng. Tapi kata loe di awal, pukul 20.29 loe mendengar teriakan ibu loe dari luar rumah. Hehehe." tiba-tiba ini orang langsung berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bergaya kaya detektip.

"Ya elah." Sai nepok jidat. "Gue kasih tau ya, gue memperbaiki antena itu gak nyampai sepuluh menit. Habis itu gue pergi keluar buat beli makanan. Gitu aja pakai menganalisa sampai gue bisa bobo dulu."

"O ya, sekarang kulit duren sudah ada ekstraknya loh." Kakuzu berusaha mengalihkan topik supaya gak terlalu malu banget ketololannya diekspos oleh dirinya sendiri.

"Kulit manggis kali pak. Kulit duren diekstrak alatnya pasti rusak parah." sahut Sai dengan tatapan meremehkan pisan.

Si monster duit nyengir gaje setengah malu, "Haha hihi hoho, ya ya itulah pokoknya."

Sai cuma geleng-geleng. Gak percaya kalau pria bangkotan yang barusan menginterogasinya dengan pertanyaan macam-macam namun gak mutu merupakan salah satu staff dari organisasi detektif paling populer di dunia. *dunia di fic ini maksudnya, hehe*

Sai garuk-garuk rambut hitamnya yang gatal karena ketombean, "Woy ... nanyanya udah kan? Gue mau keluar nih. Gerah sama sesak banget di dalam. Serasa jadi mayit aja."

Kakuzu menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke kanan-kiri, "O o o, jangan dulu. Masih ada pertanyaan satuuu lagi."

Alis kiri Sai naik ke atas.

Kakuzu mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah keranda, lalu dia tengok kanan dan kiri bolak-balik. "Psst, loe tau di sini ada kuburan orang Tionghoanya apa gak?" bisiknya.

Sai ngempos, "Hadeeehh, mau ngapain loe pakai nyari-nyari makam orang China di mari? Apa jangan-jangan loe mau semedi/bertapa cari wangsit ya?" selidiknya.

Tiba-tiba pria yang bertugas di bagian menanyai tersangka itu mengeluarkan sebuah pacul dari dalam seragam kerjanya *jubah*. "Gue ... mau bongkar makamnya terus colong hartanya yang terpendam. Huahahahahahaha."

Sai sweatdrop, "Ya ya ya, terserah loe aja dah. Kayaknya ada satu di pojokan sebelah tenggara dari sini. Kuburannya gampang ditengarai soalnya ukurannya paling besar terus banyak tulisan cakar ayamnya *hanzi kok dikatakan cakar ayam*."

"Wokeh, gue berangkaaatt!" seru Kakuzu penuh semangat. Tapi sebelum dia bablas lima langkah, Sai keburu njerit.

"Kunci kerandanya jangan lupa hoy!"

Kakuzu mandeg. Diubek-ubeknya saku sebelah kiri lalu dikeluarkannya kunci keranda dari dalam situ. "Nih buka sendiri." dia ngelempar itu kunci kecil ke bawah.

"BLEEEGGUUUUGGG! GIMANA GUE BISA BUKA SENDIRI KALAU KUNCINYA JAUH BANGET DARI SINI!" apes, Kakuzu gak peduli sama sekali karena yang ada di otak jamurannya sekarang hanyalah harta peninggalan makam orang Tionghoa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tobi masih berkutat dengan misinya yang sangat privat. Dikencinginya tiap-tiap kuburan yang ada di sekitarnya supaya mayat-mayatnya pada bangkit kaya di film Jogging Dead.

_~Drreeesssssh~ _*suara pipis si autis*

"Kalau Tobi kencingi kan pasti marah terus akhirnya mau gak mau bangun deh." dia ngomong sendiri. *loe malah bisa kesurupan lha iya*

Kini gantian ke Itachi. Itu pemuda keriput sudah bersiap di balik bodi mobil rongsok milik timnya. Mayat Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII sudah siap untuk diotopsi secara keilmuan forensik.

"Ngelihat wajahnya gue jadi penasaran. Ini orang matinya dihampiri malaikat maut kejam kaya Hidan apa malaikat maut bidadari cantik ya?" komentarnya seraya melihat sekilas muka korban yang mirip orang lagi selfie pakai tongkol ups tongsis.

Peralatan sudah tersedia lengkap. Itachi mengeja satu per satu alat-alat bedah yang dia persiapkan. "Katana, zanbatto, kapak, gergaji mesin, martil, gada."

Kalau itu alat-alatnya sih bisa-bisa tubuhnya si mbah Danzou remuk kecincang-cincang Chi.

Karena proses pembedahan forensiknya sangat rahasia maka di-skip aja. Kaya ketok magic lah prinsipnya. Cuma yang ini namanya ketok forensik.

Pein, karena bosan gak ada kerjaan maka dia putuskan untuk jalan-jalan masuk ke dalam kuburan Tanah Delman. Kepalanya nolah-noleh kesana-kemari. "Kuburan ini gak terlalu seram ya. Coba aja ada cewek cakep di sini, pasti gue bakalan -tiiiiiiiiiit- dia terus direkam 3gp. Khukhukhu." ketawa ngeres penuh dosa.

Bola mata obat nyamuk milik Pein tidak waspada terhadap jalan yang dilalui sehingga ia pun kesandung sesuatu.

"Wanjir!" gak sampai jatuh gulung-gulung, dia nengok ke bawah. "Ada kuburan di bawah gue? Kuburan kok gak dipasangi nisan yang jelas. Gue gak merasa bersalah dong kalau gitu. Cuih!" Pein malah ngeludahin tanah kuburan itu kemudian berlalu dari situ.

Padahal beberapa meter dari makam yang barusan Pein sandung dan ludahi, tergeletak sebuah nisan kayu yang tua dengan tulisan nama Nyi Tsunade Jembar Segarane Binti Nyonya Menir. Dan di bagian belakang nisan itu terdapat catatan-catatan sebagai berikut :

**XXXXX**

**PERINGATAN! ! !**

**1.) Nyi Tsunade Jembar Segarane selalu benar.**

**2.) Nyi Tsunade Jembar Segarane tidak pernah salah.**

**3.) Jika terbukti bersalah pun langsung kembali ke pasal dua. Jika masih ngotot, sekaligus ditambah pasal satu.**

**4.) Barangsiapa yang sengaja menginjak, menyandung, atau menendang makam Nyi Tsunade Jembar Segarane maka ia akan dikenai kutukan BISUL BERNANAH HITAM. Tidak akan sembuh kecuali diruwat menggunakan ramuan Jaliteng Rumangsa Cespleng seharga 780.400 Ryo dan dapat dibeli di toko obat Nyonya Menir.**

**5.) Barangsiapa yang tidak sengaja menginjak, menyandung, atau menendang makam Nyi Tsunade Jembar Segarane maka ia akan dikenai kutukan BISUL BERNANAH MERAH. Tidak akan sembuh kecuali diruwat menggunakan ramuan Segawon Rumangsa Cespleng seharga 570.800 Ryo dan dapat dibeli di toko obat Nyonya Menir.**

**6.) Barangsiapa yang tidak sengaja menginjak, menyandung, atau menendang makam Nyi Tsunade Jembar Segarane namun lekas meminta maaf maka ia akan dikenai kutukan BISUL BERNANAH MERAH. Tidak akan sembuh kecuali diruwat menggunakan ramuan Jaliteng Rumangsa Cespleng seharga 570.800 Ryo dan dapat dibeli di toko obat Nyonya Menir. Kali ini memperoleh diskon sebesar 30% dari harga semula.**

**7.) Barangsiapa yang sengaja memaki, menghujat, meludahi, hingga mengencingi makam Nyi Tsunade Jembar Segarane maka ia akan dikenai kutukan MENCRET PERMANEN. Tidak akan sembuh kecuali diruwat menggunakan ramuan Celeng Ginanjar Mangkubumi seharga 1.233.000 ryo dan dapat dibeli di toko obat Nyonya Menir.**

**8.) Barangsiapa yang sengaja memaki, menghujat, meludahi, hingga mengencingi makam Nyi Tsunade Jembar Segarane namun lekas sadar dan meminta maaf maka ia akan dikenai kutukan NGENTUT PERMANEN. Tidak akan sembuh kecuali diruwat menggunakan ramuan Bandhot Wilujeng Panguripan seharga 1.005.900 ryo dan dapat dibeli di toko obat Nyonya Menir. Tidak ada diskon sama sekali.**

**Tertanda,**

**Nyi Tsunade Jembar Segarane Binti Nyonya Menir**

**XXXXX**

Waduh-waduh, siap-siap dompet Pein jebol amblas nih.

Kakuzu yang sudah semangat banget nggali kuburan orang Tionghoa di TPU ini mengajak Deidara yang dari tadi gak tampil-tampil untuk menemaninya.

"Ngapain sih gue diajak, un? Mendingan cari tanah yang berkualitas di kuburan ini, un." dia mengeluh sambil misuh.

"Udah jangan berisik. Ntar kalau gue dapat harta yang banyak dari dalam liang lahat, loe bakalan gue bagi." ucap si setan fulus.

"Serius?!" Deidara memasang tampang penuh harap.

"Iya. Tapi 1% ajah." jawab Kakuzu enteng pisan.

"Sudah gue duga, un." harapan itu sirna sudah.

Kedua anggota Tim Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper itu sudah sampai di lokasi yang diperkirakan sebagai tempat orang Tionghoa satu-satunya dikubur. Di ujung tenggara TPU, persis kata Sai tadi.

"Itu kuburannya, un?" gumam Deidara seraya nunjuk ke depan. Kakuzu gak nggubris dan langsung nyiapin paculnya untuk menggali. Mata ijonya berubah menjadi bentuk mata uang Yuan.

Kuburan Tionghoa itu ukurannya gedhe mampus. Kayaknya paling gedhe di situ. Dihiasi marmer yang cantik berwarna abu-abu mengkilap. Ada beberapa dupa dan segepok kemenyan yang tergeletak di depan nisannya.

_~Srek ... Srek ... Srek ... Srek~_

Kakuzu masih asyik nggali dengan kekuatan penuh. Tiga kalilipat kecepatan tukang gali kubur standar. Sedangkan Deidara berulang kali mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak matanya, memperhatikan dengan cermat foto dan tulisan yang tertera di nisan besar itu.

"Fotonya cewek bercepol bakpao. Namanya Te ... Ten Ten." eja si Deidara.

Ini tulisan lengkapnya :

**Telah berpulang dengan damai ke pangkuan Dewa Jia Xin. Putri/Kakak/Adik/Cucu/Keponakan/Sepupu kami tercinta...**

**TEN TEN **

**(1992 SM - 2014 M)**

**~ Saat engkau modar cocote alias bablas nyawane, sesungguhnya engkau sedang menuju ke hadirat-ku yang terhormat lagi berdaulat di nirwana kedelapan. *Kamus Jia Xin, pasal 3246 ayat 87* ~**

**Keluarga : **

**Xie Lau Man *Silau Man* (Papa)**

**Cie Bok Bao *Cebok Bau* (Mama)**

**Xin Ting *Sinting* (Koko)**

**Tay Bao *Tai Bau* (Cici)**

**Thie Kung An *Tikungan* (Engkong)**

**Fen Thung An *Pentungan* (Mak)**

**Ma Ling Xeng *Maling Seng* (Om)**

**Khe Mao Cheng *Kemoceng* (Tante)**

**Bao Kong Ah Tsu *Bokong Asu* (Sepupu)**

**Xin Cing Wai *Cincing Wae* (Sepupu)**

**Tong Xeng Ah Tsu *Tongseng Asu* (Sepupu)**

Setelah Deidara rampung membaca nama-nama keluarga si orang Tionghoa dan orang matinya, dia ngelihat Kakuzu. "Buset, loe udah sampai bawah, un?!"

Kakuzu ngos-ngosan. Terus ngelap keringatnya yang netes-netes sampai ke mata. Maklum, nggali pakai gigi 6 top speed. "Akhirnya ... akhirnya ..."

Sebuah peti mati berwarna hitam legam yang sudah lapuk digerogoti rayap akhirnya nampak. Kakuzu gemetaran, merasa belum siap untuk mengeruk emas-emasan dan benda berharga lainnya yang diperkirakan ada di dalam peti mati.

Si cadar mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya. Senyumnya mengembang lebar. "Huhuhuhuhu, harta yang berharga, ayah datang naaaakkk."

_-Gretak ... Greettaak-_

Peti mati dibuka perlahan-lahan.

Sesosok mayat langsung bangun dan mencekek leher Kakuzu!

"KYAAAAAAAAAA, UUUNNN!"

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Yosh, akhirnya chapter 3 selesai dibikin. Maaf yah kalau inti cerita tentang penyelidikan pembunuhannya gak kerasa. Entah bagaimana author buat kok jadinya malah kaya gini. Melenceng-melenceng gak karuan, hehehe.**

**Kemarin ada pe-review yang tanya darimana asal author. Katanya pakai beberapa kata Bahasa Jawa di dalam menulis fic. Iya, author wong Jowo. Dari Banjarnegara, Jawa Tengah.**

**Terima kasih!**


	4. Tewasnya Mbah Danzou 4

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**RATING : K - T**

**WARNING : OUT OF CHARACTER, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, GAJE, LEBAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Tewasnya Mbah Danzou Bag. 4~**

Kali ini kita-kita akan melongok lagi ke dalam rumah padepokan Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII yang luas rumahnya gak lebih gedhe dari kandang kudanya Pak Prabowo. *ampun pak jangan dilempar hengpon*

Shin mukanya sudah nyaingi Sai. Pucet gila bak kain kafan dari Pasar Klewer. Keringatnya yang berbau kecut terus-terusan mengalir deras melewati setiap pori-pori tubuhnya. Kakinya gemetaran mirip orang lagi Jofie *Joget Selfie, istilah terbaru hehe* di puncak Taman Gantung Babilonia. *pantas gemetar*

"NGAKU GAK LOE!" bentakkan keras ini berasal dari insang eh mulut Kisame.

Zetsu stay calm. Masih memegang camcorder nyicil bunga 50% per bulan di toko elektronik 'REJEKI WARAS' kepunyaan Koh Ma Ling Xeng. *ingat nama ini? siapa hayoo?*

"Antum sebaiknya harap menyiapkan diri baik-baik kalau nantinya Ukhti Konan menjadikan antum sebagai pelaku sebenarnya." kata Hidan yang tiba-tiba di kepalanya sudah bergulung sorban.

Kisame noleh, "Lho Dan, sejak kapan loe pakai sorban terus ngomongnya pakai antum-antuman kaya gitu? Perasaan di chapter kemarin belum deh."

Si mendadak Arab membalas pertanyaan sang seksi keamanan dengan lembut. "Ane berlaku seperti ini setelah mengetahui jika Dewa penuh rahmat, hidayah, dan barokah yang selalu ane sembah, Jashin, ternyata bersaudara dengan Beib." telapak tangan kanannya bergerak-gerak mengusap dada.

Simbol tanda tanya langsung muncul di atas kepala Zetsu, "Beib? Baby Margaretha?!"

Simbol tanda koma langsung muncul di atas kepala Kisame, "Beib? Bebi Romeo?!"

Zetsu nepok jidat, menyingkirkan tanda koma yang ujug-ujug nongol dari ubun-ubun si ikan. Kemudian menggantinya dengan simbol yang benar. "Gue jamin nilai pelajaran bahasa loe selalu peringkat tiga besar." *maksude nilainya 1, 2, sama pol 3*

Yang bersangkutan nyengir malu separo horror.

"Eh, beneran Dewa Jashin saudaraan sama Baby Margaretha?" Zetsu kembali ke topik pertanyaan.

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepala saja, "Antum salah."

"Lantas?" alis sebelah kanan yang letaknya persis di atas mata bulat Kisame naik.

"Beib yang tadi ane maksud itu ... Habeib Rizieq."

Kisame tepar kejedot meja ruang tamu.

Zetsu tepar sampai camcorder cicilan 96 kali alias 8 tahunnya nubruk lantai.

"ITU HABIEB KALI! BUKAN HABEIB!" teriak seekor makhluk cryptid bersama siluman plantae secara bebarengan.

"Hoi ... gue jangan dikacangin." desis Shin memelas. *ini orang guobluok apa ya? diperhatikan dia takut, diacuhkan malah minta diperhatikan*

Kepala ketiga anggota Tim Jenius Tidak Kuper dalam sepersekian detik kompak menengok ke arah orang yang merasa dikacangin.

"NGAKUUU!" ini Kisame.

"..." Zetsu speechless tapi stay focus to object. *pakai camcorder*

"Antum mau ane rukiyah?" si Hidan menawari solusi cerdas. *beringas lah iya*

"E ... eee ..." Kakak tiri Raden Mas Kanjeng Sai Pakukaratan Wilhelmus IX itu kembali ke kondisi awal. Persis aktingnya si Kevin Ketimun Laut pas kejebak di dalam goa. *ada yang ingat walau kartun ini sudah dicekal?*

"NGAKUUU!"

"Kis, sebagai umat yang penuh barokah, kita gak boleh menggunakan cara-cara jahiliyah untuk mengungkap siapa sang pelaku laknatullah." ceramah Hidan singkat.

"He'eh, benar kata sang uztad. Daritadi gue pikir loe cuma bisanya teriak-teriak 'NGAKU, NGAKU, NGAKU' terus ke tersangka." imbuh si tanaman setengah manusia.

"Lha, gue bisanya paling cuma itu." jawab Kisame jujuuurr pisan. Mengekspos kedunguannya sendiri.

Hidan memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Kemudian beberapa saat setelahnya, ia membuka kedua mata kembali. "Gue ups, ane barusan dibisiki sama Malaikat Thohirin yang khusus membawa pesan atau ide-ide dari syurgawi yang diutus langsung oleh Dewa Jashin. Ane punya ide penuh barokah."

"Sebentar-sebentar." Kisame Hoshigaki menjeda sejenak kalimat pendeknya, "Malaikat Tho ... hirin itu siapa? Kayaknya gue baru pernah dengar nih."

Zetsu mantuk-mantuk, "Setahu gue dari seluruh nama-nama malaikat yang gue hafal, gak ada tuh yang namanya Malaikat Thohirin." *yee, seluruh nama-nama malaikat yang loe kenal kan juma Jibril/Gabriel doang*

"Iya tuh. Gue juga ngerasa janggal." gak ada petir atau halilintar *sama aja* ehh, si Shin nyeletuk.

"SIAPA YANG NYURUH LOE NGOMONG?!" gertak Kisame gahar.

"Ehm ..." Hidan berdehem, "Malaikat Thohirin itu baru direkrut belum lama ini. Jadinya dia belum masuk daftar nama-nama malaikat yang wajib dihafalkan oleh para siswa." *alasan aja loe!*

Padahal sih di dalam hatinya, 'Malaikat Thohirin itu gue ambil namanya dari pendiri perusahaan gethuk goreng paling ueennaak yang pernah gue makan di Sokaraja, Banyumas. Gethuk Goreng Haji Thohirin nyelekamin pisan kang!' *ampuuunn, author malah promosi*

Hening tercipta sesaat di ruang tamu.

Sang uztad sesat jejadian berdiri dari duduk silanya lalu berjalan menuju ke belakang sofa reyot yang diduduki oleh Shin. Pria bermuka pas-pasan alias jelek nggak cakep juga tidak itu sedikit menoleh ke belakang dengan perasaan ngeri-ngeri sedap. *Bathoegana says*

Hidan yang sudah berdiri di belakang tubuh Shin perlahan menaikkan lengan kanannya hingga lurus-vertikal ke udara. Kisame sama Zetsu cuma menonton.

Telapak tangan kanan milik si rambut uban bersorban terbuka, seakan mengadah ke langit meminta pertolongan-Nya. "Rileks yah akhi Shin. Ane akan menyembuhkan antum dengan rahmat dan hidayah yang akan hadir sebentar lagi." kalimat yang terlontar dari sang uztad gadungan itu terdengar menyejukkan kalbu.

Shin boleh sedikit bernafas lega. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam udara segar menuju ke sepasang paru-parunya. Legaaa ...

Siku kanan Hidan meluncur sangat cepat, "WAL'JASHIN!"

JDDUUUUUAAAKKK!

Kisame melongo sehingga mukanya jadi mirip banget ikan dugong.

Zetsu menyipitkan sepasang mata anehnya sehingga mukanya jadi mirip banget Koh Ma Ling Xeng.

Shin sukses semaput setelah puncak botaknya dijedot sama siku Hidan!

Hidan tiba-tiba langsung jongkok di belakang sofa yang diduduki sama Shin.

"Loe lagi ngapain kaya gitu Dan?" heran Kisame.

Dari balik sofa, Hidan bersabda, "Loe sama Zetsu menjalankan tugas interogasi. Loe bebas nanyain apapun, apapun yang berkaitan dengan pembunuhan ini."

"Apapun?!"

"Ya."

Zetsu no comment. Dia mulai bersiap untuk merekam kembali kaya pas awal. Sedangkan Kisame sudah siap buat nanya rupa-rupa. Dan Hidan?

"Saudara Shin, apa benar saudara yang telah membunuh saudara Danzou yang merupakan bapak anda?" tanya Kisame sok formal banget.

"Kakek, bahlul." terdengar sabda ghaib dari balik sofa reyot motif macan ompong.

"Iya itu, maksud saya kakek anda." ralat si staff bagian keamanan ini.

Posisi pingsan Shin duduk dengan muka menghadap ke bawah. Persis banget kaya pose pingsannya Kogoro Mori itu lah. Jadinya Hidan tinggal mendorong-dorong kepala bagian belakang tersangka supaya nampak seperti anggukan jika disorot dari depan.

'Wuih gila! Kaya ngaku asli mameeenn!' Kisame cengar-cengir sendiri. Menghadap kamera lagi pas nyengir.

"Pertanyaan kedua Kis ..." bisik Zetsu lirih dengan frekuensi suara di bawah 20 hz. *untuk manusia normal pasti mustahil terdengar. tapi untuk makhluk cryptid famili pisces kaya Kisame tidak mustahil untuk terdengar*

"Pertanyaan selanjutnya, apakah saudara Shin mau menjelaskan dengan rinci kronologi pembunuhan yang telah saudara lakukan kemarin malam?"

Hidan dari balik sofa mentungin jidat bersorbannya sendiri pakai telapak tangan. "Bahlul munaroh! Kasih pertanyaan yang kira-kira jawabannya ya atau tidak. Jangan yang jawabannya pakai penjelasan ngalor-ngidul kaya gitu!" lagi-lagi ada sabda ghaib yang bersumber dari balik sofa. *soale kalau dari sudut pandang kameranya Zetsu, ada suara namun gak ada orangnya*

"Oh iya ya." si ikan aneh menyadari ketololannya barusan. "Ulangi. Pertanyaannya gini aja, apakah saudara suka mencukur bulu anus milik saudara?"

Hidan, yang sebenarnya sedang asyik tiduran dengan kedua kaki terangkat guna menggoyang-goyangkan kepala milik Shin *astajim!*, hanya bisa menendang-nendang kepala Shin supaya mengangguk. "Hoy, pertanyaannya sih memang cuma butuh jawaban ya atau tidak. TAPI ITU OOB!"

"OOB?!" Zetsu garuk-garuk rambut ijonya.

"Out Of Barokah!" seru Hidan.

Kisame ngacungin tangan kiri, "Kan katanya boleh apapun tadi? Loe ngucapin dua kali lho Dan."

"Iyaaa. Tapi kan apapun asal berkaitan dengan pembunuhan ini." protes Hidan ala sabda ghaib.

Kisame memasang muka mengerti. *apa pura-pura mengerti?*

"Lanjut!" aba-aba dari si uztad sesat.

"Wokeh, pertanyaan berikut. Apa saudara suka sama cewek?"

"Pertanyaannya jangan OOB lagi geblek!" Hidan murka dari balik sofa.

Kini Kisame yang ingin protes sepertinya. "OOB dari Atlantis tempat kelahiran moyang gue?! Kata loe tadi kan boleh nanya asal berkaitan dengan peristiwa pembunuhan. Lho, status kejiwaan seksual dari sang tersangka juga berkaitan lho."

"Maksude kepriwe koh Kis?" tanya Zetsu kebingungan dengan logat ngapak Banyumasan. *artinya = Maksudnya bagaimana Kis?*

Kisame menjabarkan, "Status kejiwaan seksual di sini yang gue tanyain menyangkut Shin. Shin sudah dijadikan tersangka oleh si bos. Shin ada kaitannya dengan pembunuhan ini. Status kejiwaan seksual berarti berkaitan juga dong dengan kasus?"

Bola mata Hidan berputar-putar menerawang langit-langit, "Emmm, oh iya ya?"

Kisame nyengir lebar banget. Zetsu senyum laknat. Hidan ngguyu-ngguyu lirih.

"Gue ulangi pertanyaannya ya. Apa saudara suka sama cewek?"

Kepala Shin geleng-geleng dua kali.

"Apa saudara adalah seorang pecinta sesama jenis?" Kisame mulai eneg campur lucu pas nanyain ini.

Kepala Shin ngangguk sekali.

"Kekekekeke ..." tawa Zetsu ajaib.

"Lagi yaa. Apakah saudara pernah maho-mahoan sama kakek saudara yang tua bangka itu?" Kisame gak kuat nahan ketawa pas tanya ini.

Kepala Shin ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Buahahahaharoookkaaahhh!" Uztad Hidan ngakak ajaib dari balik sofa. *tawa sabda ghaib*

"Jyujyujyujyu, e...enak gak?" sambil ngikik ajaib, Kisame menyempatkan tanya lagi.

Kepala Shin manggut sebanyak lima kali.

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKE!"

"BUAHAHAHAHAROOKAAHH!"

"JYUJYUJYUJYUJYU!"

Ketiga makhluk amoral itu sedang keranjingan aktifitas terbaru mereka. Mabuk ketawa ajaib!

Tanpa mereka sadari ...

_~TOK TOK TOK TOK~_

Spontan tawa ajaib mereka berhenti grak. Kisame memberi isyarat melalui bibirnya yang dimonyong-monyongkan ke arah pintu supaya Zetsu membukanya.

Zetsu manut. Dia meletakkan camcorder second nyicil 96 kali bunga 50% per bulan ke atas meja, lalu bergegas membukakan pintu.

_~Ceklek~_

Pintu yang terbuat dari anyaman bambu lapuk itu terbuka lebar. Di luar berdiri ...

"Loe ... loe kan ... "

Sosok itu menyeringai kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Siapa ya?!"

"FUCK WITH YOU!"

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Yosh, sekian lama gak di-update akhirnya author punya kesempatan plus mood. :)**

**Gak pakai lama, author cuma mau ngucapin terima kasih bagi pembaca. :)**

**Satu lagi, ada yang bisa menebak siapa kira-kira sosok misterius di akhir cerita? :D**

**Clue-nya, sosok itu bukan berasal dari dunia anime/manga. 8-D**


	5. Tewasnya Mbah Danzou 5

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**RATING : K - T**

**WARNING : OUT OF CHARACTER, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, GAJE, LEBAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tewasnya Mbah Danzou Bag. 5~**

"FUCK WITH YOU!"

Zetsu kesemprot jigong itu orang misterius sampai bikin kulit mukanya mengelupas. *gak ding, hiperbolis!*

Uztad Hidan Al Jashin bin Abu Vulkanik sontak langsung salto buat bangkit. *resikonya kepala Shin kejedot sama kaki bau Hidan*

Kisame sang entitas cryptozoology langka mendadak melototin sepasang mata buletnya kayak habis disiksa sama John Kramer dari film Jigsaw.

"What are you looking? Motherfucker!" umpat orang misterius itu.

"Mother fakir? Ibu loe fakir?! Ya gusti, melas tenan..." Hidan ngelus dada sok prihatin. *gak nyadar grup detektif dagelannya lebih memprihatinkan*

"Loe orang negro-ceking-jelek-kumal-begitu ngapain kemari?" tukas Zetsu tanpa mengandung nilai kesopanan barang seupil. *Zetsu kalau sopan pertanda dunia mau kiamat*

Cuma Kisame doang yang reaksinya gak ngawur. Sedari tadi dia masih melotot ditambah cengep-cengep kayak orang lansia habis menang lotre smartphone Andromax Jofie tapi gak bisa pakai babar blas.

"Hn? Are you three part of group Detective Conan Genius Not Friendless?" *Friendless itu author pakai buat mengartikan kuper, hehehe*

"LOE CJ! CJ DARI GAME GTA KAAANN?!"

Hentakan dahsyat dari tenggorokan H. Kisame *bukan Haji Kisame* barusan membuat seluruh kepala makhluk hidup yang ada di ruangan menengok ke arah dia. Termasuk kepala Shin, dia sudah bangun gara-gara kaget.

"Yes i am!"

Kita masuk ke dalam alam POV flashback Kisame sejenak...

.

.

.

Malam hari di dusun Wereng. Tepatnya di lokasi rental playstation 2 yang berjudul 'Bao Kong Rental'. Yah, karena bos dari rentalan itu adalah Koh Bao Kong Ah Tsu (Bokong Asu). Sepupunya si Ten Ten yang sudah wasalam.

"Dredetdetetdetdet!" suara dari game Conflict Konoha. *plesetan dari Conflict Vietnam*

"DHUAR! Alert ... alert!" *suara dari game Belek. *plesetan dari Black*

"Nguuuuuuung brem nguuuung..." suara dari game MotoGepeng. *plesetan dari MotoGp*

"Balotelli kick the ball with his hand ... WOOO that such a crazy action." suara dari game Losing Eleven. *plesetan dari Winning Eleven*

"Yuni, i love you! We can go together to save the Spira world." "Wedus, i love you too!" suara dari game Final Crazy X. *plesetan dari Final Fantasy X*

Kisame kebudegan mendengarkan suara-suara game yang sedang dimainkan dengan volume hampir full. Harap maklum karena bocah ndeso ini baru pernah datang ke rental playstation. Soalnya terakhir dia main game itu tahun '95 pas zamannya Mbah Tobirama belum lengser jadi Hokage. Main game lompat jauh *ada yang ingat?* di konsol Nintendo milik sepupunya, Mokele-mbembe yang sama-sama makhluk cryptid air dari Afrika. *monggo googling tentang Mokele-mbembe*

"Koh Bao Kong!" seru Kisame supaya sang pemilik rental dengar di tengah kebisingan.

Pria bertubuh XL yang kadar lemaknya mencapai 77% *buset* dengan ukuran mata super sipit itu menolehkan kepala, "Ya?"

"Mau main nih!"

Koh Bao Kong Ah Tsu mantuk-mantuk. Dia berdiri dari duduknya sampai-sampai kursi kecil yang diduduki nyantol di bokongnya yang mirip pantat kuda nil dari Sungai Eufrat.

"Kebetulan tersisa satu ps." ucapnya sembari nyetel tv lalu nyetel PS 2 nya.

Kisame nyengir lebar. Dia langsung duduk di depan tv dengan jarak 25 cm *edan* lalu megang stick.

"Itu kebalik elu megang stick-nya." kritik Koh Bao Kong ke Kisame.

Sontak para perental yang lain ketawa ngakak keras banget. Tapi Kisame tidak merasa malu barang sedikitpun karena setiap harinya dia selalu menerima hinaan yang jauuuuhh lebih pahit lagi. Di grup Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper.

Konsol pun menyala. Kisame memilih sebuah nama game yang menurutnya menarik, yaitu berjudul 'GRAND THEFT AUTO : SAN ANDREAS'.

Kisame menanti game mulai dengan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman horror yang bikin orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingnya merinding disko.

**Layar menampilkan adegan seorang negro-jelek-ceking-kumal di sebuah bandara. Terus negro yang bernama Carl Johnson (CJ) itu ketemu polisi. Dia dimasukkan ke dalam mobil polisi. Dibejek-bejek di dalam terus dilemparkan ke jalanan. Apesnya sampai kecebur got. *yang ini gak ada aslinya XD***

"ASYIIIKKK! GUE MULAI NIH!" jerit Kisame cempreng sampai-sampai bikin Koh Bao Kong kaget terus kursi mini yang didudukinya njeblos.

"Haiyaa, amsyong..." rintih sepupu Ten Ten itu.

**CJ jalan-jalan di kota. Muter-muter gak jelas karena Kisame gerakin analog-nya juga muter-muter. Seorang polisi melintas. CJ menjotos polisi itu. CJ digebuki. **

**~WASTED~**

"ASYUUUUUUUUUU! JANGAN KALAH DONG AH." umpat si ikan karena kesal.

Satu per satu perental lainnya pulang karena mulai gak betah atas ulah Kisame yang super udik lagi full ndeos eh ndesooo.

**Game dimulai lagi. CJ jalan-jalan di kota. Lompat-lompat gak jelas karena Kisame mencet-mencet tombol KOTAK terus-terusan. CJ jalan ke tengah jalan raya di daerah Ganton. Ada truk lewat. CJ bablas ke arah truk. Kegilas. **

**~WASTED~**

"BANGSAAAAATTT! MASA MATI LAGEEE?!" teriak si hiu karena marah.

Koh Bao Kong Ah Tsu mendelik ke Kisame.

**Game dimulai lagi. CJ jalan-jalan di kota. Njotosin ibu-ibu renta yang lewat. Dapat bintang 1. CJ ngibrit dikejar polisi. CJ nyetop mobil terus ngerebut mobil itu. **

"CIHUUUUYYY! NAIK MOBIL CUUUY!"

Asap berwarna merah keluar dari masing-masing hidung pesek nan besar milik Koh Bao Kong.

**Dengan menunggangi mobil bak terbuka yang bernama Walton, CJ membabi buta menelusuri setiap jalanan kota. Nabrak lampu bangjo, nubruk sepeda motor, nggiles bapak-bapak tua, terus ujung-ujungnya dicegat pak polisi.**

**~BUSTED~**

"AMSYOOOOOONGGG!" niruin trademark-nya Koh Bao Kong, Kisame mbanting stick itu keras buanget sampai-sampai bikin analog kanannya mencolot ke mata bulet si biota laut.

Kesabaran Koh Bao Kong Ah Tsu yang nama naturalisasinya adalah Herbertus Panjul Kusnanto telah habis sudah. Kerah belakang Kisame ditarik kenceng terus bokong tuh orang tak beradab ditendang kenceng juga. Keluar dari rentalan PS 2.

"Awwwww!"

.

.

.

Kembali lagi ke dunia nyata, bukan dunia khayalan nista si Kisame lagi. Kisame masih tidak percaya terhadap orang yang dilihatnya itu, yang cuma berjarak dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Loe CJ kan? Ya kan? YAAA?!"

"Yes!"

Karena gak ada yang bisa Bahasa Inggris dengan baik lagi benar maka anggota Tim Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper cuma bisa plonga-plongo aja. Begitu juga dengan si tamu istimewa dari dunia game, Mr. Carl Johnson. Yang gak ngertos bahasa yang dipakai sama cecunguk Akatsuki.

"C'mon, hurry. Your friends need your help in Tanah Delman Cemetery." ucap CJ tegas.

Hidan manggut-manggut. Padahal isi pikirannya kosong!

Zetsu tersenyum mantap. Padahal otaknya gak jalan!

Sedangkan Kisame masih lumer kayak es krim kepanasan. Takjub karena tidak menyangka akan melihat langsung tokoh favoritnya seumur hidup di konsol game playstation 2. *karena satu-satunya game PS yang pernah Kisame mainin cuma GTA SA doang!*

"Are you ready? We'll go!" seru CJ. Disambut dengan kepalan tangan ke udara dari ketiga imbisil sejati. *Hidan-Zetsu-Kisame*

"Gue gimana?"

_krik ... krik ... krik ... krik ..._

Lantunan nada memelas barusan membuat Hidan noleh ke belakang sebelum keluar dari pintu.

Shin memasang tampang memelas ala buto ijo. *muka buto ijo memelas?*

Hidan menoleh ke depan lagi. Kedua kakinya berjalan mundur ke belakang.

Shin nyengir bahagia.

Kaki kanan Hidan nyepak ke belakang kayak kuda mengenai kepala Shin.

_DUAK!_

Shin semaput untuk kali kedua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu di pekuburan Tanah Delman, situasi benar-benar CHAOS!

Akibat ulah Tobi sang pembantu umum nan usil yang mengencingi hampir 70% dari keseluruhan makam yang ada, mayat-mayatnya betulan pada bangkit kayak di horror-drama Jogging Dead. Termasuk mayat Ten Ten yang ikut bangun. *bukan karena efek urine tapi karena kuburannya digali sembarangan*

"WAAAAAAA, UUUUNN!" Deidara ngacir ke selatan karena di belakangnya terdapat empat mayat hidup yang sedang mengejar.

"KYAAAAAA!" Itachi melompati setiap nisan yang dilewatinya karena di belakangnya tidak ada apa-apa. Lho, kalau tidak ada apa-apa kok ngibrit? Alasannya simpel. Ingin eksis.

Uchiha tanpa keeksisan sama dengan NOL. *ungkapan pujangga lawas dari klan Uchiha*

Pein sembunyi di dalam mobil bak terbuka rongsok milik Konan. Di luar banyak mayat hidup yang ingin mencomot otaknya buat dikonsumsi. *padahal otak Pein gak ada nutrisinya. soale isinya bokep melulu*

Kakuzu lagi sibuk dicekek sama Ten Ten. Kedua pipinya menggembung, lidahnya melet-melet, kulit wajahnya membiru, terus matanya mencolot. Tapi karena si pemuja uang ini pakai cadar bau maka dari itu yang kelihatan cuma mata mencolotnya doang.

"Bhhhh eeee bhhh..." suara Kakus eh Kakuzu yang gak bisa napas.

"Mampus elu olang matle, mampus!" gusar Ten Ten dengan menggunakan logat ala orang Tionghoa totok.

Sai? Dia masih terperangkap di dalam keranda mayit. Bersama belasan mayat hidup yang sedang mengerumuninya.

"HUAAAAAAA!" jerit Sai lucknut. *lucknut = laknat*

"Grrrhhh..." seekor eh seorang eh se sebuah aja deh. Sebuah mayat hidup tiba-tiba mencolek paha Sai dari celah keranda.

"GYAAAAAAAA!" heboh Sai. Padahal cuma dicolek-colek tok.

Sebelum keadaan Tim Kuburan makin uncontrolled lagi, dari kejauhan terlihat empat makhluk bernafas yang sedang berlari kesitu dengan top speed gigi enam. Dipimpin oleh SiJe. *kalau dibikin katrok tulisannya jadi SiJe*

"OMG!" Zetsu mangap lebar banget menyadari puluhan mayat hidup yang berkeliaran. Padahal dia aja bukan manusia tulen dan juga mirip mayit urip.

Hidan Al-Jashin bin Abu Vulkanik langsung masuk ke mode rukiyah. Mulutnya komat-kamit sebuah mantra yang dia sendiri gak mudheng artinya. *cuma pengin sok relijius doang*

"We must stop this. Let's see Mr. Tobi."

Zetsu, Hidan, sama Kisame kompak nengok bebarengan. "TOBI?!"

Karena gak paham duduk perkaranya, trio jebot itu nurut aja ke SiJe. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berhenti tadi nampaklah seonggok topeng monyet yang sedang asyik bermain konsol playstation 2 tanpa tv. Apa? TANPA TV!

"Buseeeeettt, PS2 coeg!" kedua mata Kisame langsung berbinar-binar. Watak ndeosnya kumat lagi.

"Tob, loe lagi ngapain itu?" tanya Zetsu penasaran. Tidak lupa camcorder nyicil bunga 50% per bulan dari toko elektronik 'REJEKI WARAS' kepunyaan Koh Ma Ling Xeng sudah aktif lagi di genggaman.

Tobi nyelinguk, "Ini? Tobi lagi main game GTA San Andreas senpai."

Hidan garuk-garuk 'anu'nya. *harusnya kepala begok!* "Haaahh? Antum sakit jiwa beneran apa? Mana tivinya?"

Itu pria bolot geleng-geleng, "Gak perlu tv kok senpai uban. PS 2 ini sudah dimodifikasi sama yang ngasih tadi. Gambarnya bisa nongol di dunia nyata."

"Senpai uban?!" sebuah perempatan muncul di jidat Hidan.

SiJe dadah-dadah sendiri.

"Ajib, kereeeeennn..." kagum Zetsu sembari tetap merekam kejadian demi kejadian yang berlangsung menggunakan camcorder nyicil kebanggaannya.

Sebuah pertanyaan tiba-tiba terlontar dari insang eh mulut Kisame, "Memang yang ngasih siapa tadi?"

Tobi nampak berpikir sejenak.

Tapi sejenaknya Tobi itu mencapai 1 jam dalam dunia orang normal.

"Cepet woy!" gentak Kisame gara-gara capek nungguin.

"O ya ..." Tobi tersentak, "... yang ngasih tadi itu laki-laki yang mirip beruang kutub bunting. Terus matanya sipit banget. Hidungnya pesek tapi gedhe kayak Akbar Tanjung." lanjutnya.

Hanya satu orang saja yang terbesit di dalam otak lumutan milik Kisame. Orang yang pernah narik kerahnya terus nendang pantatnya.

"Koh Bao Kong Ah Tsu alias Om Herbertus Panjul Kusnanto?!"

"Tobi gak tau namanya sih senpai. Tapi tadi dia kemari pakai otopet cuma buat ngasih playstation ini tok. Gak pakai ngomong apa-apa langsung ngacir. Tapi sempat nubruk pohon dulu sih sekali karena kegendutan." jelas si autis panjang lebar.

Hidan mengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya ke angkasa, "Pasti itu karena ane selalu memohon kepada Jashin. Yang namanya mukjizat pasti akan datang pada waktunya. Seperti yang tertulis di Kitab Jashin pasal 127 ayat 2 yang bunyinya seperti ini, ehem ... Wahai orang yang jahat lagi terlaknat, mukjizat itu tidak lain tidak bukan merupakan kasih syahdu dari ogud, Jashin eng ing eng. Begitu."

Gak ada yang ndengerin itu uztad gadungan bermonolog. Semuanya sedang fokus kepada musibah bangkitnya para mayat hidup di areal makam Tanah Delman.

"Sepertinya kita kudu panggil kawan-kawan yang lain supaya ngumpul dimari nih. Gue panggil dulu ya." Zetsu langsung memencet sebuah tombol berwarna merah yang terletak di dasar camcorder cicilan miliknya. Lensa camcorder itu tertutup rapat sedetik kemudian. Dari tengah-tengah tiba-tiba muncul semacam antena otomatis.

Tobi, Kisame, Hidan, sama SiJe terkagum-kagum dengan barang futuristik kepunyaan sang seksi pengintaian itu.

"Wuihhh..."

"Canggih senpai."

"Amazing!"

"Lanjooott..."

Zetsu menyeringai misterius. Beberapa saat kemudian...

_~TUIT TUIT TUIT TUUIIT TUUUIIIT~_

Suara sirine dengan tingkat kebisingan puluhan desibel itu bikin kuping orang-orang yang ada di sekitar camcorder budeg seketika. Dan sukses bikin perhatian seluruh mayat hidup yang ada di kuburan teralih, kesitu!

"Gue kira mau keluar lasernya atau sinyal bagaimana kek. Gak taunya malah berisik. Bikin kita malah jadi terancam blekok!" Kisame nampolin rambut ijonya Zetsu.

"Wadaoo! Tapi kan semua kawan-kawan kita pada dengar?" kata Zetsu membela diri.

Seketika Deidara-Itachi-Sai-Kakuzu-Pein noleh ke arah suara tuit tuit barusan.

"WOY SEMUANYA, KEMARIII!" teriak Hidan bahlul dengan kerasnya.

Deidara memutar arah larinya secepat yang ia bisa.

Itachi lari mundur karena di belakangnya gak ada yang ngejar. Namun resikonya rambut panjangnya sempat kebundel di batu nisan dua kali.

Sai mau gak mau wajib nggelundung dengan keranda mayitnya.

Pein terpaksa tancap gas karena dikepung mayat hidup.

"Wahahahaha! Gue jadi serasa kayak Rick Grimes dari film Jogging Dead nih!" tawa si mata obat nyamuk sambil tancap gas. *Rick Grimes mbahmu!*

Tinggal Kakuzu. Itu tua kikir gak mampu berkelit dari cekekan Ten Ten yang punya nama panjang Ten Ten Bo Bo Ho *masih sefamili sama Bo Bo Ho soale* dan punya nama naturalisasi Valentinus Iyem Maesaroh.

"Sebentar lagi elu bakal owe antar ke dunia ghaib." ujar Iyem alias Ten Ten seraya menguatkan cekekan di leher Kakuzu.

"..." Kakuzu speechless. Hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Untung aja ada cadar. Kalau gak maka muka Kakuzu yang teramat merusak retina saat dicekek terekspos jelas.

"KAKUZUUUUUUUUUUUU!" sabda ghaib dari Hidan ini membuat itu maniak fuluz sedikit tersadar.

'Gue a..akan te..tap ... berusaha!' batin Kakuzu norak.

Disobeknya cadar buluk nan bau bin kucel yang selalu menutupi bagian hidung sampai ke bawah itu. Lalu secepat kilat ditempelkannya itu sobekan cadar ke jidat Ten Ten Bo Bo Ho.

Tiada kertas mantra, cadar buluk pun jadi. Pepatah yang baru saja dibuat oleh Kakuzu di pemakaman Tanah Delman.

"Am ... syong." Valentinus Iyem tepar dalam sekejap.

"Hosh ... hosh ... hosh ... phuah." dengan nafas megap-megap Kakuzu berlari kecil menuju Tobi cs.

Deidara sampai. Disusul Itachi. Lalu Kakuzu. Sai nggelundung dengan perfect. Terakhir...

_~BROBOTDOTDOT ... DOT~_

Pein bersama mobil pick-up bututnya nyampai terakhir.

Tapi situasi kian memanas. Semua mayat hidup yang ada *termasuk Ten Ten karena teparnya cuma 20 detik ajah* kini sedang berjalan pelan menuju kesitu.

"Semuanya, naik ke bak belakang mobil. Cepat!" suruh Pein. Dan yang lainnya pun nurut. Kecuali Sai yang masih terperangkap di dalam keranda mayit.

"Tolong naikin gue ke ataaass!" jerit Sai. Tapi gak ada yang meduliin.

SiJe celingak-celinguk bingung saat yang lainnya menatap dia dengan tatapan aneh.

"Loe kan senjata kita. Turun gih sono." Itachi nendang bokong teposnya SiJe.

_JDUK!_

"Asshole!" umpat lakon dari game GTA SA itu sembari bangkit dari nyungsepnya.

"Grrrr..."

"Haaarrr..."

"Sssshh..."

"Roaahhh..."

Sekitar lima puluhan mayat hidup semakin dekat menuju ke arah anggota Tim Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper + SiJe.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Maaaafff banget kalau fic ini lama update-nya. :D**

**Alasan utamanya gak ada mood. Alasan keduanya gak ada ide. Alasan ketiganya malas. :D**

**Dan author juga mau minta maaf karena sepertinya isi cerita di chapter ini tidak ada korelasinya dengan judul fic. :(**

**Yosh, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca sampai tuntas. :)**


	6. Tewasnya Mbah Danzou 6

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**RATING : K - T**

**WARNING : OUT OF CHARACTER, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, GAJE, LEBAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Tewasnya Mbah Danzou Bag. 6~**

Sudah tiga chapter kalau tidak salah, si bos grup dagelan ora genah *ora genah = gak jelas* gak main di dalam fic ini. Jadinya nyook kita tengok seperti apa aksinya di TKP...

Di dalam kamar Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII yang baunya apek, sumpek, terus sempitnya bak kandang bandot, terdapat tiga orang manusia. Kali ini manusia tulen, bukan jejadian seperti layaknya si cryptid Kisame atau si plantae Zetsu atau bahkan si imbisil-autis Tobi.

Konan sedang berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Sasori sedang nguap disertai ngentut. Terus Raden Kanjeng Ayu Mei Terumi Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VIII yang juga hadir di situ lagi sibuk mbetulin BH-nya yang melorot.

"Hadeuuuhh, yang lain mana nih Sas?" Konan nengok ke si bantet.

Si cebol geleng-geleng, "Gak ngerti gue."

Melihat kedua orang yang ada di hadapannya sedang nesu membuat Mei bereaksi, "Eh, kok kalian berdua loyo amat? Mau dibikinin teh manis lagi?" tawar Mei.

Sontak Sasori nggelengin kepala kuenceng banget, "GAK MAU!"

"Kalau rasa tehnya manisnya amit-amit kayak begitu sih mendingan gue minum air kobokan kaki." ucap Konan dengan ekspresi malas.

Tapi putri bungsu korban malah menanggapinya dengan serius. "Nih!" tawarnya. Entah datang darimana itu baskom mini beserta airnya sekalian.

Konan sweatdrop, "Itu cuma ungkapan kaleee. Jangan ditelan mentah-mentah."

Mei mesem, "Kalau saya sih pas makan apapun selalu dikunyah kok. Gak pernah tuh ditelan mentah-mentah."

'Geezz, ini cewek dudut banget sumpah. Keturunan Raden yang kedelapan kok blo'onnya sama kayak Pein.' Konan membatin.

.

.

.

Di TPU Tanah Delman, Pein tiba-tiba saja merasa perutnya mules beut terus mendadak sebuah bisul berwarna kehitaman nongol di jidatnya.

"Ssshhh perut gueee..." dia kebelet mencret saudara-saudari sekalian. Gak lupa bisul bernanah hitam itu juga bikin Pein kelonjotan di dalam kursi kemudi mobil jebotnya.

Pasal yang telah dilanggar :

**4.) Barangsiapa yang sengaja menginjak, menyandung, atau menendang makam Nyi Tsunade Jembar Segarane maka ia akan dikenai kutukan BISUL BERNANAH HITAM. Tidak akan sembuh kecuali diruwat menggunakan ramuan Jaliteng Rumangsa Cespleng seharga 780.400 Ryo dan dapat dibeli di toko obat Nyonya Menir.**

dan...

**7.) Barangsiapa yang sengaja memaki, menghujat, meludahi, hingga mengencingi makam Nyi Tsunade Jembar Segarane maka ia akan dikenai kutukan MENCRET PERMANEN. Tidak akan sembuh kecuali diruwat menggunakan ramuan Celeng Ginanjar Mangkubumi seharga 1.233.000 ryo dan dapat dibeli di toko obat Nyonya Menir.**

Waspadalah terhadap kutukan dari Nyonya Menir!

.

.

.

Kembali ke Konan cs...

Sasori bertanya ke atasannya, "Kon, ini si Hidan sama yang lain kayaknya gagal nih dalam menjalankan tugasnya." ujarnya setelah ngelihat langsung Shin yang tepar dengan hidung mimisan *disepak kuda sama Hidan* di sofa butut ruang tamu.

"Begitu kah?"

Saso manggut, "He'eh Kon."

"Jangan panggil Kon-Kon kayak gitu ah. Saru!" tukas ketua dari Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper kepada anggotanya tersebut. Terus dia nepuk-nepuk pundaknya Mei, "Karena seksi interogasinya minggat maka gue yang akan gantiin."

Mei pun manut, "Boleh. Tapi ... ada syaratnya satu ajah."

Konan naikin alis sebelah kiri. Sasori yang mulai bersiap untuk menelusuri barang bukti lagi pun menoleh.

"Syaratnya, jeng Konan wajib mengikuti tatanan aturan baku yang berlaku di dalam padepokan Sri Angkara Bumi Pakukaratan Crassus Wilhelmus Batiatus ini." kata Mei.

"Buseeet, itu nama rumah ini?" takjub Sasori.

Mei mengangguk pelan disertai senyuman bangga.

Konan rada heran, "Itu empat kata pertama dari bahasa Jawa tapi kok tiga kata terakhirnya kayak bahasa Romawi gitu?"

Mei menanggapinya dengan santun, "Oohh, itu toh. Itu sejarahnya panjang. Tapi kalau anda-anda mau mendengarkan, saya bersedia menceritakan secara singkat."

Konan berbicara dalam hati, 'Ndengerin guru sejarah ceramah aja gue ogah. Apalagi sejarah keluarga loe yang jelas-jelas gak penting banget.'

Sasori yang lagi neliti lemari pakaian milik korban pun ikut nanggapi dalam hati, 'Mendingan gue dengerin Deidara ngeden-ngeden di jamban ketimbang ndengerin dongeng loe itu.'

.

.

.

Deidara yang lagi ada di TPU Tanah Delman tiba-tiba saja bersin keras banget sampai-sampai ingusnya itu nempel di rambut Itachi yang lagi berdiri persis di depannya.

"HATSYIII UUNNN!"

Itachi ngamuk, "SOMPRET KEPET!"

Kedua makhluk berambut kuncir kuda itu lalu terlibat gulat jambak-jambakan.

.

.

.

Konan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum itu wanita berambut pohon cemara keburu ndongeng, "Ano, kita percepat saja ya Mei-san. Pertanyaan pert..."

Mei menepuk kedua telapak tangannya sekali di depan wajah, "Oke. Jadi begini sejarahnya romo..."

"SIAPA YANG NYURUH LOE LANJUT?!" geram Sasori + Konan. Tapi tetap aja itu cewek sarap cerita.

.

.

.

**Sejarah padepokan Sri Angkara Bumi Pakukaratan Crassus Wilhelmus Batiatus**

Pada dahulu kala di saat tanah Konoha masih jauh dari yang namanya modernisasi. Kelaparan terjadi dimana-mana. Penyakit mewabah dimana-mana. Tangisan terdengar dimana-mana. Ceceran darah ditemui dimana-mana. Dan kotoran manusia tercium dimana-mana.

Lahirlah sesosok bayi kecil nan mungil lagi kurang tamfan ditengah-tengah ... kubangan.

"HOEEKKK HOEEEKKK HOEEEKKK!" tangisannya yang cetar membahana layaknya orang lagi muntah membuat sang ibu *nama disamarkan* langsung meninggal karena jantung lemah. Tidak kuasa menahan suara supersonik yang keluar dari mulut sang anak.

Bayi itu tiba-tiba saja bangkit berdiri! Tapi sebelum dia pergi, dia sempatkan untuk mengenyot sepasang puting susu ibunya. Lumayan daripada nunggu menikah. *kecil-kecil sudah punya pikiran kayak gini?!*

Bayi yang memiliki luka berbentuk X di dagu sejak awal kelahiran itu kemudian melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan tegap. Setiap langkah yang ia lewati spontan ditumbuhi oleh bunga bangkai. *bayi sakti coy*

**3 Tahun.**

Balita itu tumbuh sendirian tanpa kasih sayang dari orang tua. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya dan ayahnya yang merupakan seorang jin genderuwo *ceritanya sang ibu diperkosa sama genderuwo* selalu setia nangkring di pohon beringin. Jadinya dia sudah merasakan susahnya hidup sendirian sedari dini.

"Akyu lapher." dia terus-terusan mengelus-elus perutnya yang cekung ke dalam karena setiap hari tidak pernah bisa mendapat asupan yang cukup. Makan sehari sekali saja itu sudah bagus. Biasanya merebut pisang dari tangan beruk di atas pohon.

Dia sedang berjalan di tengah-tengah pasar yang kumuh dan kotor. Terbesit ide picik untuk mencuri makanan.

Dia langsung berlari ke sebuah penjual dan dengan cekatannya nyolong di tempat penjual tadi.

"Woy, maling! Maling! MALING!"

Balita itu segera ngibrit sekencang mungkin setelah baru saja mencuri seekor wedhus betina yang lagi bunting. *benar-benar sakti!*

"Mbeeekk..."

**7 Tahun.**

"Satu!"

"HA!"

"Dua!"

"HA!"

"Tiga!"

"HA!"

"Satu dua tiga!"

"HAHAHA!"

Kok ngakak?

Balita yang memiliki luka bawaan di dagu itu kini sudah tumbuh menjadi anak-anak. Kini dia sedang berada di padepokan Sri Angkara Bumi milik pendekar paling tersohor di tanah Negara Api. Yang bernama Gusti Kanjeng Senju Klahang Gatotkaca. Konon katanya, konon, dia merupakan titisan dari Gatotkaca karena pernah bertahan hidup setelah kecemplung kawah Candradimuka.

"Kita ulangi lagi ya murid-murid." perintah dari Kanjeng Senju.

Murid-muridnya *termasuk si anak ini* mulai bersiap untuk memperagakan jurus-jurus pamungkas ala padepokan Sri Angkara Bumi.

"Gue bakal lebih kuat daripada loe, Senthot." Hiruzen memanas-manasi Senthot yang berdiri di sebelahnya persis.

Sedangkan Senthot cuma berdecih, cih, saja.

Senthot merupakan nama yang diberikan oleh Raden Senju kepada Danzou sebelum nantinya dia akan merubah namanya tetap menjadi Danzou.

"Satu!"

"HA!"

"Dua!"

"HA!"

"Tiga!"

"HA!"

"Satu dua tiga!"

"HAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Senthot sama Hiruzen kompak ngakak berat. Tiga detik kemudian mereka harus menerima hukuman membuat kerajinan tangan dari bahan dasar tinja oleh sang guru. *yeiks*

**12 Tahun.**

Senthot kini sudah menginjak usia remaja. Setelah remaja maka tugas para murid-murid di padepokan Sri Angkara Bumi menjadi lebih berat lagi. Bukan hanya latihan rutin ditambah piket. Namun, mereka wajib menjalani simulasi perang!

"Sebagai warga negara Api yang budiman serta berbakti maka, kita wajib menjalani wamil atau wajib militer!" seru Gusti Kanjeng Senju Klahang Gatotkaca kepada anak didiknya yang sedang berbaris rapi di tengah lapangan.

Pemilik padepokan itu berjalan bolak-balik di depan barisan, "Kita wajib buktikan kepada dunia jika kita itu tidak memalukan. Tunjukkan kepada dunia tentang semangat Tut Wuri Handayani milik kita!" *Tut Wuri Handayani?*

Seorang pria berambut belakang kuncir dikepang nan atas botak, bermata sipit, berjenggot panjang, sedang hadir di situ ditemani beberapa pelayannya. Namanya adalah Su'hu Tong Koh Xong *Tong Kosong*. Dia merupakan seorang saudagar asli dari Cina yang memutuskan untuk hidup di tanah Konoha, negara Api. *orang ini merupakan nenek moyang dari Ten Ten dan saudara-saudarinya*

"Haiyaaa, bisa owe liyat langsung simulasinya?"

Gusti Senju langsung menghadap ke orang itu. "Siap-siap su'hu. Terima kasih telah bersedia untuk mendonasikan sebagian harta demi kelangsungan dari padepokan selama ini."

Su'hu Tong Koh Xong nyengir picik sembari gelitikin telinganya pakai ujung jenggot panjang miliknya.

"Bersiaplah!" instruksi dari Gusti Kanjeng Senju.

Puluhan murid-murid padepokan telah memasang kuda-kuda. Termasuk Senthot sama Hiruzen.

Dari ufuk barat terlihatlah sekawanan makhluk berjenis primata yang sedang berlarian ke arah situ. Ada beruk, lutung, siamang, ditambah uwa-uwa.

"APPUAAHHH?! SAMA LUTHUNG?!" Hiruzen langsung semafut.

Senthot nyengir keren *keren apaan wong musuhnya aja gak normal gitu* karena dia sudah terbiasa berkelahi sama primata pas rebutan pisang di pohon satu dasawarsa silam.

**20 Tahun.**

Masa-masa suram telah datang. Penjajah dari Romawi telah menjajakkan kaki mereka di tanah Konoha, tanah negara Api. Mereka kuat, keren, legendaris, pokoknya bak bumi dan langit lah dibandingkan para pejuang ecek-ecek dari padepokannya Gusti Kanjeng Senju.

Senthot pada waktu itu telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang gagah perkosa *karena kebetulan dia suka memperkosa wanita, apalagi bencong*. Pendekar yang paling tangguh nomer dua setelah Kyai Hiruzen Babat Mataraman.

"Kita wajib menyelamatkan guru yang sedang ditawan oleh pihak Romawi terkutuk itu." ujar Senthot dengan nada berapi-api. Kini dia dan kawan-kawannya yang lain sedang berembug di dalam padepokan.

"Benar! Sebagai seorang yang bergelar kyai pada usia muda, gue WAJIB hukumnya membantai para kafirun Romawi laknatullah itu." yang ini terlontar dari bibir Hiruzen.

"Benar!"

"Setuju!"

"Sepakat!"

"Setubuh!"

Kata terakhir bikin duo Senthot-Hiruzen nengok. Mungkin mereka berdua gak paham sama makna dari kata 'setubuh' barusan.

_-BRAAKK!-_

Pintu padepokan Sri Angkara Bumi dijebol dengan paksa dari luar. Terlihatlah sekumpulan pria yang memakai baju zirah. Itu mereka, pasukan Romawi.

Hiruzen, Senthot, dan yang lain langsung memasuki mode murka begitu melihat muka-muka para penjajah itu.

"Jenderal Spirtus Mulus Kakus laknatullah!" umpat Hiruzen saat menyadari siapa yang datang. *nama-nama orang Romawi kuno pasti belakangnya ada us-us-us*

"Sebagai hukuman kepada orang-orang yang memberontak kepada republik Romawi, inilah yang pantas dia dapatkan." Jendral Spirtus melemparkan sebuah bungkusan kain bulat kepada Kyai Hiruzen.

Pak Kyai menangkapnya dan lantas membuka ikatan bungkusan tersebut.

Saat sudah dibuka maka langsung terlihat...

Kepala Gusti Kanjeng Senju Klahang Gatotkaca dengan bibir monyong ditambah mata kanannya ngedip.

"KYAAA!" Kyai Hiruzen tepar seketika.

Senthot menghampiri rekan sejawatnya itu. "Ya elah, katanya mau membantai kafirun Romawi. Begini aja pingsan?"

Tapi dia pun ikut termehek sesudah menyadari jika kepala gurunya sudah terlepas dari tubuh.

"HOEEEKKK HOEEEKKK HOEEEKKK!" nangislah dia dengan merdu seperti kala itu.

Di luar padepokan Sri Angkara Bumi, Su'hu Tong Koh Xong cekikian sadis bin licik.

**23 Tahun.**

Pada usia ini Senthot dan Hiruzen sepakat berpisah karena perbedaan pandangan.

"Zen, percaya sama gue. Gue itu gak mihak Romawi." Senthot berusaha meyakinkan sohib nomer wahidnya itu.

"Aku gak percaya sama kamyuh. Kamyuh pembohong!" rengek Kyai Hiruzen Babat Mataraman dengan gaya ABG lebe binti ale.

"Pliisss, aku tuch cuma setia sama kamu dan padepokan. Aku tuch benciii beud sama orang Romawi." si Senthot ikut-ikutan malah.

"Nggak ya engggak. Kita pu ... tuz!" ucap Hiruzen gemes.

**25 Tahun.**

Hampir enam tahun sudah Republik Romawi berkuasa di atas tanah kelahiran Senthot. Setelah berpisah dengan Hiruzen dan banyak rekan-rekan seperguruannya, Senthot memutuskan untuk memihak kepada Su'hu Tong Koh Xong. Karena dia pikir orang Tionghoa totok itu merupakan orang yang paling dekat dengan gurunya semasa hidup.

Senthot bersujud ala kerajaan dinasti Cina kuno di hadapan Su'hu Tong Koh Xong yang sedang duduk di singgasananya.

"Hamba siap untuk menerima segala arahan, wejangan, yang penting bukan cipokan dan tusbolan, dari anda." kata Senthot penuh kemantapan.

Tong Koh Xong menyeringai licik penuh arti, "Haiyaaa, owe senang mendengalnya. Elu sebelum mengabdi sama owe, elu bakalan owe kasih nama balu. Senthot itu gak pantas lha buat olang-olang Zhongguo-Ren."

"Xie xie." sahut Senthot, bergaya ala Chinese.

Saudagar kaya raya itu mengarahkan kipas mewah yang digenggam di tangan kanan menuju ke arah kepala Senthot, "Nama elu adalah ... DANG XIAO!"

Setelah Su'hu Tong Koh Xong selesai memberikan nama Cina kepada Senthot, terdengarlah lantunan lagu yang menggelora dari piringan hitam.

_~Qi lai qi lai, Buyuan zuo nuli de renmen!~_

_~Ba wo men de xierou zhuceng wo men xinde changcheng!~_

Su'hu Tong Koh Xong sontak menghentak-hentakkan sepasang kakinya ke lantai dengan penuh semangat patriotis saat lirik awal lagu kebangsaan RRC itu dinyanyikan.

Dang Xiao tiba-tiba mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, "Su'hu, anuuu ... boleh diganti lagu campursari aja?"

**29 Tahun.**

_JEGERRR!_

Petir bergemuruh sangat dahsyat. Kediaman megah kepunyaan Su'hu Tong Koh Xong kini bak nerakanya dunia. Jeritan manusia dimana-mana, darah berciprat di segala tempat, teriakan memilukan terdengar jelas.

Di tengah-tengah hujan badai, Dang Xiao menatap ayah angkatnya yang kini sedang tersungkur di tengah-tengah ruangan. Semua penjaga maupun budaknya mati. *sebelumnya ini orang sempat mencicipi dulu bodi legit gundik-gundik dari Tong Koh Xong sebelum membunuh mereka*

"Loe..." suaranya bergetar hebat. "Loe yang telah ... merencanakan penangkapan guru gue." dia terus mengacungkan senjatanya ke arah orang tua sipit itu. Senjatanya, sebuah cutter untuk memotong kertas. *kesulitan menemukan senjata tajam. dapur dikunci*

Ekspresi saudagar Cina itu teramat pucat pasi. Peluhnya membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya. Nyaris tidak ada kekuatan lagi baginya untuk kabur.

Dang Xiao bergegas menjambak kuncir kepangan Tong Koh Xong dari belakang.

"Awww!" jerit itu orang.

Kemudian, dia tempelkan tepian cutter itu ke leher ayah angkatnya sendiri. "Loe bakal gue habisi dengan perlahan-lahan. Supaya, supaya makin nyeriii."

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Belum digorok goblok!" semprot Dang Xiao.

Su'hu geblek itu mingkem. Terisak-isak gak jelas kemudian.

"Owe mohooonn. Jangan bunuh owe anakku, hiks..hiks..."

"Bacot loe! Gue gorok loe sekarang!" gertak Dang Xiao.

Baru aja keluar darah semililiter dari lehernya, itu orang njerit super kuenceng...

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHH!"

Terus wasalam.

Dang Xiao cengo di tempat.

**31 Tahun.**

Setelah sukses membantai Tong Koh Xong beserta antek-anteknya, Dang Xiao terpaksa harus diincar oleh tentara Romawi akibat pembunuhan terhadap salah satu aset berharganya itu.

Dan di usia sekarang inilah dia akhirnya menambatkan hati keruhnya kepada seekor eh seorang wanita kasta tertinggi dari Kerajaan Pakukaratan. Dia adalah putri tunggal Raja Wiro Sableng Pakukaratan VI yang konon menurut cerita kecantikannya bagaikan perpaduan antara Tessy-Nyi Roro Kidul-Igun. *wtf?*

Tapi sang raja tidak akan memperbolehkan siapapun untuk meminang putrinya itu kecuali, melalui sayembara.

Yang daftar ribuan. Tapi setelah melalui proses seleksi yang ketat maka tinggal empat orang saja yang tersisa. Mereka adalah Abdul Jiraiya Masbuloh (pedagang dari jazirah Arab), Pilus Orochimaru Fulus (gubernur Romawi di wilayah Konoha), Hiruzen Babat Mataraman (kyai &amp; pejuang), terakhir Dang Xiao (pengangguran).

"Ada lima pertanyaan. Barangsiapa yang mencetak skor terbanyak maka dia lah yang pantas mendampingi putri saya ini, Siti Sableng Pakukaratan VII." jelas Raja Wiro kepada keempat peserta sayembaranya.

1.) "Ada ayam lima. Dikali dua. Jumlah keseluruhan ekor ayam?"

Abdul Jiraiya Masbuloh : "Sepuluh!" *sambil nepuk dada karena biasa menghitung barang dagangan*

Pilus Orochimaru Fulus : "VII." *ternyata dia rada budek. dikiranya ditambah*

Hiruzen Babat Mataraman : "Lima om." *kaget pas nengok ke samping, ada Senthot*

Dang Xiao : "HIRUZEN?!" *njawab kelepasan karena syok melihat long lost friend-nya tiba-tiba nongol di samping*

"Yang benar lima tetap. Tiga di darat dan dua ekor di kali, kali itu sungai."

Abdul Jiraiya Masbuloh : 0. *nepok dahi*

Pilus Orochimaru Fulus : 0. *melet-melet*

Hiruzen Babat Mataraman : 1. *manasin Senthot/Dang Xiao*

Dang Xiao : 0. *ngenalin nama barunya ke Hiruzen*

2.) "Apa bedanya benteng dengan kloset?"

Abdul Jiraiya Masbuloh : "Emm, berbeda jumlah hurufnya?" *malu-malu sempak*

Pilus Orochimaru Fulus : "Anu, itu. Anuu, gue ingat. Anuuu, itu itu." *waktu habis*

Hiruzen Babat Mataraman : "Sama-sama bisa diduduki." *rada frustasi. perbedaan kok dijawabnya persamaan*

Dang Xiao : "Kalau benteng dibom dulu baru diduduki. Kalau kloset diduduki dulu baru dibom." *nyengir jagoan karena pernah baca buku berjudul 'Filosofi Jamban'*

"Benar sekali jawaban dari saudara Dang Xiao."

Abdul Jiraiya Masbuloh : 0. *nepok pantat*

Pilus Orochimaru Fulus : 0. *mangkel dua kali gagal*

Hiruzen Babat Mataraman : 1. *ngejek Senthot/Dang Xiao karena masih jengkel berbeda pandangan*

Dang Xiao : 1. *nyekek leher Hiruzen*

3.) "Putih, hitam, merah. Apakah itu?"

Abdul Jiraiya Masbuloh : "VAGINA!" *ngguyu-ngguyu ngeres*

Pilus Orochimaru Fulus : "Bendera RI yang habis dilempari tainya pejuang Konoha hina." *ngacungin jari tengah ke Hiruzen + Dang Xiao*

Hiruzen Babat Mataraman : "ROMAWI LAKNATULLAH KAFIRUN!" *ngacungin gaban ke mukanya Orochimaru Fulus*

Dang Xiao : "Hajar Zeeenn!" *nyorakin sohibnya itu*

"Yang benar itu zebra yang habis dikerokin. Gagal kabehan."

Abdul Jiraiya Masbuloh : 0. *nyemangatin Pilus Orochimaru*

Pilus Orochimaru Fulus : 0. *nonjok pipinya Hiruzen*

Hiruzen Babat Mataraman : 1. *ngetekin kepalanya Pilus Orochimaru*

Dang Xiao : 1. *nyemangatin Hiruzen*

4.) "Bila gajah jadi ayam, singa jadi ayam, lalu kambing jadi ayam, maka ayam jadi?"

Abdul Jiraiya Masbuloh : "Banyak!" *masang pose juara*

Pilus Orochimaru Fulus : "Banyak!" *ikutan masang pose juara. tapi lantas digetok sama Jiraiya Masbuloh*

Hiruzen Babat Mataraman : "Banyak euy." *ngikut. disepak Jiraiya Masbuloh*

Dang Xiao : "BANYAAAAAAAAKKKK!" *teriak paling kenceng supaya dia yang akan dibenarkan jawabannya di antara empat jawaban sama*

"Ya ya ya. Betul semua."

Abdul Jiraiya Masbuloh : 1. *mbanting Orochimaru Fulus pakai gayanya Triple H*

Pilus Orochimaru Fulus : 1. *dibanting Abdul Jiraiya sampai puyeng*

Hiruzen Babat Mataraman : 2. *masang taruhan 3 perak ryo buat kemenangan Abdul Jiraiya*

Dang Xiao : 2. *jadi bandar taruhan*

"Edan-edan semua yang mau jadi mantu gue." Raja Wiro Sableng malahan ikutan taruhan dengan nominal 278 ryo untuk kemenangan Pilus Orochimaru Fulus.

5.) "Penentuan. Pertanyaan terakhir. Telor apa yang paling enak?"

Abdul Jiraiya Masbuloh : "TELOR GUE YANG DIJILAT SAMA PUTRI SITI SABLENG!" *terlalu bersemangat. langsung didiskualifikasi karena dianggap sangat tidak senonoh*

Pilus Orochimaru Fulus : "Telor puyuh dong." *karena ini makanan favoritnya di tanah Romawi*

Hiruzen Babat Mataraman : "Telor ceplok lah." *karena ini makanan favoritnya di kala susah. termasuk waktu sekarang, yang masih susah*

Dang Xiao : "Telor dadar bos." *karena ini makanan favoritnya saat nyolong di warung padang saat masih balita*

"Jawabannya adalaaaaahhh ... DADAR!"

Abdul Jiraiya Masbuloh : - *lagi dikejar-kejar sama prajurit Kerajaan Pakukaratan karena berusaha mendekati putri*

Pilus Orochimaru Fulus : 1. *pulang dengan gaya meliuk-liuk di atas tanah. persis uler*

Hiruzen Babat Mataraman : 2. *nangis kejer karena baru pernah kalah SEKALI sama rivalnya, Dang Xiao a. k. a Senthot*

Dang Xiao : 3. *langsung minta diputerin lagu 'We Are The Champion' versi campursari*

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Hehehe, makin aneh makin aneh. :D**

**Langsung aja, terima kasiiiihhh. :)**


	7. Tewasnya Mbah Danzou 7

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**RATING : K - T**

**WARNING : OUT OF CHARACTER, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, GAJE, LEBAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Tewasnya Mbah Danzou Bag. 7~**

**32 Tahun.**

Dang Xiao sekarang telah resmi menjadi calon suami sah, tunggal, satu-satunya, sebiji-bijinya dari wanita berkasta ksatria yang merupakan putri tunggal Raja Wiro Sableng Pakukaratan VI.

Putri Siti Sableng Pakukaratan VII.

Karena sang raja gengsinya setinggi pohon toge *pohon toge, tinggi?* maka dia ingin memamerkan kepada seluruh rakyat di wilayah kekuasaannya tentang pernikahan sang putri.

"WORO-WORO! SAKSIKANLAH ACARA IJAB &amp; QOBUL GUSTI KANJENG PUTRI SITI SABLENG PAKUKARATAN VII DENGAN DAN SO. LIVE! HANYA DI RCTI EH DI PELATARAN KERAJAAN." seru seorang ajudan raja menggunakan corong minyak tanah. *karena jaman baheula penemu toa belum mbrojol dari sang induk*

Para masyarakat setengah primitif cuma manggut-manggut lagi manut.

.

Sekilas acara...

Pak penghulu yang bernama Haji *ngan* Yamato menyalami tangan Dang Xiao. "Saya nikahkan saudara Dan So bin jin genderuwo *ini emang buapak aslinya kog* dengan saudari Gusti Kanjeng Putri Siti Sableng Pakukaratan VII binti Gusti Kanjeng Wiro Sableng Pakukaratan VI dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat sex toys *EDAN!* dibayar nyicil 24 kali bunga 10% di toko sex shop-nya Abdul Jiraiya Masbuloh."

Dang Xiao bersiap ngomong, "Saya terima nikahnya Gusti Kanjeng Putri Siti Gendheng Pakupayungan VIII binti Gusti Ngaceng *plak* Wiro Songong Pakukaratan VII dengan mas kawin tersebut dibayar ... nyicil 22 kali bunga 20% di toko sex shop-nya Abdul Jiraiya Basiroh."

Penonton speechless berjama'ah. Salah semua pengucapan dari sang mempelai pria. Raja Wiro rada mangkel nama kehormatannya diplesetkan.

"Sah?" Haji Yamato meminta persetujuan dari khalayak.

"SAH!" seru Dang Xiao secepat kilat sekeras guntur.

"Bukan loe yang ngesahkan, geblek!" semprot pak haji.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" penonton bersorak nyinyir.

.

Berlanjut...

"WORO-WORO! SAKSIKANLAH ACARA RESEPSI PERNIKAHAN GUSTI KANJENG PUTRI SITI SABLENG PAKUKARATAN VII DENGAN DAN SO. LIVE! HANYA DI TRANS TV EH DI AULA KERAJAAN." seru si ajudan raja lagi.

Para masyarakat seperlima modern sudah mulai males sama acara kayak begituan.

.

Sekilas acara...

"YEAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dang Xiao ketawa ngakak di atas panggung.

_~Jreng jreng jreng~ _

"Kau bukan utamakan, tegap gagah perkasa, siapa dia?" Dang Xiao nyodorin mic ke arah penonton.

"WIRO SABLENG!" sahut para penonton kompak.

"Pembela kebenaran, pembasmi kejahatan, itulah dia!" Dang Xiao mencak-mencak sampai kakinya kejeblos alas panggung.

"WIRO SABLENG!" seru para penonton penuh semangat.

"Sikapnya lucu, tingkahnya aneh, seperti orang yang kurang ingatan dan tak sadar." Dang Xiao goyang dombret.

"Dia selenge'an tapi cinta damai." Dang Xiao nyawer duit ke penonton.

"Wiro Sableng disukai banyak orang, Wiro Sableng, dasar sableng!" dia ngehirup nafas sebanyak mungkin.

"GURUNYA GENDENG, MURIDNYA SABLENG!" tuntas si pengantin pria dengan pose heroik.

Putri Siti Sableng nangis kejer di kamar. Gak mau keluar-keluar. Malu acara resepsinya yang direncanakan sangat meriah malah jadi kayak pasar tumpah. *ulah suaminya tuh*

Sang raja dicegat sama banyak prajuritnya. Udah siap nyincang-nyincang sang menantu yang dirasa kurang ajarnya kelewat batas.

.

Berlanjut...

"WORO-WORO! SAKSIKANLAH ACARA NGUNDUH MANGGA EH MANTU GUSTI KANJENG PUTRI SITI SABLENG PAKUKARATAN VII DENGAN DAN SO. LIVE! HANYA DI INDOSIAR EH DI RUANG UTAMA KERAJAAN." seru sang ajudan lagi dan lagi.

Para masyarakat 90% kuno benar-benar bosen sama acara gak guna kayak beginian. Yang udah ditayangin tiga kali dengan pemeran sama. Bahkan sampai mau ditegur sama KPI. *ups, ehehe*

.

Sekilas acara...

(Gak jadi tayang karena gak dapat izin sama KPI)

.

Berlanjut...

"WORO-WORO! SAKSIKANLAH ACARA MALAM PERTAMA GUSTI KANJENG PUTRI SITI SABLENG PAKUKARATAN VII DENGAN DAN SO. LIVE! HANYA DI SCTV EH DI KAMAR PENGANTIN KERAJAAN." seru si ajudan yang kali ini ngomongnya pakai aura dewa. *soale yang ini hot, gak ngebosenin*

Seluruh masyarakat pada ngumpul dengan hati riang gembira. Terutama yang kaum adamnya. Abdul Jiraiya Masbuloh bahkan sampai rangkulan sama rivalnya, Pilus Orochimaru Fulus, sambil cekikikan bersama-sama. Niat banget nonton layar tancep film porno, live lagi! Bahkan sang master bokep dari Romawi yang kehebatannya menyaingi Jiraiya Masbuloh *hebat apaan buat hal kayak ginian*, Kakashi, bersedia menjadi MC tanpa bayaran walaupun Kerajaan Pakukaratan merupakan pihak musuh.

.

Sekilas acara...

-Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit-

Disensor.

.

Berlanjut...

**35 Tahun.**

Dang Xiao kini telah berganti nama. Setelah para orang-orang pribumi kesulitan menyebut nama Cina pemberian dari Su'hu Tong Koh Xong itu, Dang Xiao, maka dia sepakat namanya dirubah dikit jadi Danzou. Soale orang-orang nyebutnya Dan So, Dan So, begitu.

Raja keenam Kerajaan Pakukaratan, Gusti Kanjeng Wiro Sableng Pakukaratan VI, dinyatakan telah mangkat *meninggal* seminggu lalu setelah mengalami kecelakaan dihisap piring terbang UFO pas mainin seruling di punggung kebo di tengah sawah lalu hingga detik ini gak kunjung balik-balik. *zaman kuno pun UFO sudah ngeksis ceritanya*

Jadinya kini posisi raja langsung digantikan oleh sang menantu. Yang sekarang sudah bersiap untuk menjalani upacara serah-terima jabatan raja yang baru.

Penasihat raja yang bernama Senopati Jiroubo Gondhomayit akan membacakan selembar pengumuman yang tertulis di perkamen. Di hadapannya ada sang calon raja yaitu Danzou yang mengambil posisi menunduk dengan tumpuan lutut kanan di lantai.

Senopati Jiroubo mulai membacakan isi perkamen itu, "Ha na ca ra ka. Da ta sa wa la. Pa da ja ya nya. Ma ga ba ta nga."

Danzou bingung sendiri itu orang ngomongin apa karena dia belum pernah tau huruf Jowo sebelumnya.

"Ehm. Para hadirin yang terhormat sekalian. Di sini kita akan menjadi saksi, dimana seorang anak manusia akan terpilih menjadi penerus raja kita yang sebelumnya. Dengan ini saya nyatakan bahwa Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan VII ... "

Danzou deg-degan.

Siti Sableng harap-harap cemas.

Para tamu kehormatan sedikit tegang.

Para prajurit menanti dengan sabarnya.

Di dalam piring terbang...

"Ampuuuuunn!" Raja Wiro Sableng berteriak laknat karena mau dijadikan kelinci percobaan sama alien.

Kembali...

" ... LULUS UJIAN!"

_GUBRAK! _

"Ehm ehm, maaf saya ulangi. Dengan ini saya nyatakan bahwa Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan VII ... "

Danzou mukanya pucat.

Siti Sableng nafasnya ngos-ngosan.

Para tamu kehormatan makin tegang.

Para prajurit mulai tidak sabaran. *baru sebentar kok pada gak sabaran*

Di dalam piring terbang...

"IBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Raja Wiro Sableng menjerit gahar karena pantatnya baru saja disuntik menggunakan suntikan gajah sama alien.

Kembali...

" ... DIVONIS BEBAS!"

_GUBRAKK!_

"Ehm ehm ehm, maaaafff sekali. Saya kali ini akan bersungguh-sungguh. Dengan ini saya nyatakan bahwa Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan VII ... "

Danzou meringis-meringis.

Siti Sableng hampir pingsan karena acara ditunda-tunda melulu.

Para tamu kehormatan sangat tegang.

Para prajurit berniat kompak untuk mengkanibal penasihat Jiroubo rame-rame kalau salah lagi. *sadis nian*

Di dalam piring terbang...

"GRAAAAWWWRRR!" Raja Wiro Sableng telah berubah menjadi setengah manusia setengah mutan dan sibuk mengejar alien-alien yang telah mendzaliminya.

Kembali...

" ... diangkat sebagai raja Kerajaan Pakukaratan yang baru. Dengan nama kehormatan Raja Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan VII!"

_plok..plok..plok..plok..plok_

Tepuk tangan bergemuruh seantero kerajaan. Ratu baru *Siti Sableng* gak jadi semaput, tamu kehormatan bersuka cita, para prajurit mengurungkan niat untuk memakan hidup-hidup Senopati Jiroubo Gondhomayit. Tapi Danzou nya...

Masih diam membisu.

Ditunggu 2 menit.

Tetap diam membisu.

Ditunggu 5 menit.

Terus-terusan diam membisu.

Jiroubo ngetuk-ngetuk kepala itu raja pakai jempol kakinya. *gak sopan amat woy!*

"Anu, anda tidak apa-apa raja?"

Perlahan-lahan, pelan tapi pasti sang raja ketujuh mengangkat mukanya ke atas. Pucat, berkeringat dingin, matanya merem-merem gak karuan.

"Gue ... "

Orang-orang sibuk memperhatikan.

" ... pengin e'ek dari tadi."

Tiga detik kemudian terdengar bunyi yang sangat nista dengan bau yang teramat laknat.

**39 Tahun.**

Empat tahun semenjak orang aneh yang namanya selalu berganti-ganti ini diangkat menjadi raja baru Kerajaan Pakukaratan. Dan tujuh tahun semenjak lelaki keturunan jin genderuwo penunggu pohon beringin ini menikahi seorang putri kasta tinggi.

Dua orang anak telah lahir dari rahim istri Danzou. Yang pertama seorang putra, namanya Raden Mas Jatayu Fuu Pakukaratan VIII. Yang kedua seorang putri, namanya Raden Ayu Sekar Tayuya Pakukaratan VIII.

Pada masa ini merupakan puncak keemasan dari sepanjang Danzou menghirup nafas di atas permukaan tanah. Jadi seorang raja, punya istri yang wajahnya disensor *karena susah menggambarkan perpaduan antara Tessy-Nyi Roro Kidul-Igun*, punya dua orang anak putra-putri, prajurit kuat lagi setia, rakyat makmur sejahtera kalau dilihat dari kacamata kuda. *aslinya masih banyak terjadi kelaparan, pencurian, pemerkosaan, pembunuhan, dan terparah pengkanibalan*

Namun, semua ini terjadi sesaat sebelum negara api ups negara Romawi menyerang...

**40 Tahun.**

_-TETOTEEET TETOTEEET TETOTEEETTT-_

Terompet perang telah dibunyikan.

_-DUM DUM DUM DUM DUUMM!-_

Genderang perang telah ditabuh.

Pasukan Romawi yang hampir 20 tahun telah mendiami wilayah Negara Api kini benar-benar akan menunjukkan taring mereka yang sebenarnya. Mereka berniat untuk menguasai TOTAL seluruh wilayah negara ini. Gawat men!

"Yang pertama kita harus melenyapkan kerajaan termasyhur yang ada di negara ini, Kerajaan Pakukaratan." ucap seorang jenderal Romawi yang pernah muncul di chapter sebelumnya, Jenderal Spirtus Mulus Kakus.

Seorang petinggi militer yang berada di sampingnya menyahut, "Benar-benar. Kita harus menyusun strategi penyerangan sebelum bertindak. Harus!" orang itu menggebu-gebu. Dia adalah seorang senat yang diberi perintah oleh kaisar untuk ikut mengatur jalannya pemerintahan di negara jajahan. Namanya Bulus Kakashi Fungus. *bulus = penyu, fungus = jamur*

Jenderal Spirtus nggeplak kepala senat Bulus Kakashi, "Nyusun strategi peperangan gundulmu peyang?! Loe malah mbacanya artikel berjudul 'Menyusun Teknik Kamasutra' dari bacaan bokep."

Kakashi meringis kesakitan sambil ngelus-ngelus belakang kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran geplak, "Ssssh, sakit goblok! Lagian loe cuma OC alias Original Character. Pembaca gak mungkin meduliin loe sekalipun aksi loe sekeren Superman ngejar maling cawet. Mbayangin wajah loe aja mereka gak bisa." si Kakashi Fungus melet ke arah Spirtus Mulus.

"Apa kata loe?! Dasar senat gak guna! Maniak bokep!" sewot sang jenderal.

Seorang pejabat tinggi Romawi datang menghampiri mereka berdua dengan gaya meliuk-liuk persis uler, "Halo." sapanya kepada dua orang rekannya.

"Ada ular gedhe banget! Bantai! Bantai!" Spirtus mbejek-mbejek itu makhluk.

"Semprot pakai pestisida!" Kakashi nyemprot itu sosok.

"Dasar gila loe pada! Ini gue, Pilus Orochimaru Fulus. Gubernur wilayah Konoha ini." terang itu korban penganiayaan.

Ketiga tokoh Romawi yang memiliki jabatan paling tinggi di Negara Api itu sudah berkumpul di atas bukit. Di seberang bukit terdapat kerajaan mewah *mepet sawah* yang dipimpin oleh Danzou.

Di kubu seberang alias kubunya si Danzou juga semua sudah bersiap sedia untuk menghadapi peperangan Joda Akbar *Jodanya coret anak-anak* yang dihembuskan duluan oleh kubu penjajah.

Rakyat asyik menonton acara dangdutan plus organ tunggal di alun-alun.

Prajurit sebagian ada yang dangdutan, main gaplek, sabung ayam, mancing belut, nggembala wedhus, terakhir segelintir ketagihan nyaplok daging orang. *kanibal lagi?!*

Ratu Siti Sableng lagi sibuk netekin Raden Mas Jatayu Fuu sama Raden Ayu Sekar Tayuya.

Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou menunggu antrian anaknya. *GILAAA!*

KAYAK BEGINI DIKATAKAN SIAP PERANG?!

**40 Tahun lewat satu minggu.**

"Semuanya, kita wajib bumi hanguskan Kerajaan Pakukaratan sampai gak bersisa barang seupilpun!" seruan dari Jenderal Spirtus Mulus Kakus ini langsung disambut meriah oleh pasukannya.

"ROMAWI!"

"ROMAWI!"

"ROMAWI!"

"Pasukan, kita akan berikan kemenangan ini sebagai hadiah untuk kaisar kita yang agung!" teriakan dari senat Bulus Kakashi Fungus ini juga segera ditanggapi oleh anggota legiun. *legiun itu pasukan Romawi paling elit*

"BRAVO!"

"BRAVO!"

"BRAVO!"

"BOKEP!"

Seluruh pasang mata menuju ke satu orang yang mengucapkan kata nyeleneh barusan. Yang ditatap cuma dadah-dadah ria. *siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi*

"Bersiap untuk menyerang!" terakhir dikomandoi oleh Gubernur Pilus Orochimaru Mulus. Yang bersiap untuk meluncur lewat bawah tanah. *pokoknya persis uler lah*

Di pihak Kerajaan Pakukaratan...

"SELURUH PRAJURIT KERAJAAN PAKUKARATAN YANG DIBERKAHI OLEH NYAI RORO KIDUL DI LAUT DAN MBAH MARIDJAN DI DARAT SAMA EYANG SAPU JAGAD DI LANGIT! KITA WAJIB MENGERAHKAN SELURUH TENAGA, JIWA, SYAHWAT, UNTUK MEMPERTAHANKAN NEGERI INI! SETUJU?!" cerocos raja mereka pakai corong minyak latung yang pernah digunain buat woro-woro itu.

"Setuju."

Dijawab oleh seorang panglima saja. Dianggap merupakan perwakilan jawaban dari seluruh prajurit yang jumlahnya nyaris mencapai empat puluh orang. *jumlahnya nyaris mencapai kok cuma empat puluh. payah!*

Dengan memakai corong minyak tanah sebagai nenek moyang dari toa, Raja Danzou menyuarakan lagi pidato pengobar semangatnya. "INGAT-INGAT! MERDEKA ATAU LECET! MERDEKA ATAU LECET! MERDEKA ATAU ... LECET!"

Sang panglima ngangkat lengannya ke atas, "Lecet? Kok gak mati sekalian?"

"KARENA GUE MASIH TAKUT MATI BEGOOOKKK!"

Kalimat ala pecundang barusan langsung disahut oleh para prajurit.

"WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Dari kejauhan, nampaklah sesosok pria bersorban gagah berani yang sedang berlari kencang penuh kemantapan menuju ke arah Danzou berdiri. Dibelakangnya diikuti banyak pasukan.

Kedua manik Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan VII memantulkan sosok manusia itu. Toa *corong* nya jatuh ke tanah. Bibirnya bergetar lirih. Hidungnya kembang kempis. Air matanya meleleh.

"SENTHOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTT!"

Yang merasa dipanggil sontak membuka mulutnya, "HI..HI..HIRUZEEEEEEEENNNN!"

Senthot a. k. a Dang Xiao alias Danzou berlari secepat yang ia bisa demi menemui sang soulmate yang telah menghilang entah kemana rimbanya. Bukan ke hutan rimba, tapi kemana rimbanya. *bedakan adik-adik*

Dan Hiruzen pun semakin mengencangkan larinya supaya ia bisa memeluk tubuh ceking sang sahabat yang dilihatnya makin memprihatinkan kayak korban busung lapar.

Entah darimana tiba-tiba saja terdengar lantunan lirik lagu...

_~Pulangkan saja, aku pada ibuku ... atau ayahkuuu~_

Danzou mendadak menghentikan langkah kakinya, kemudian berceloteh, "Ibu gue udah modar. Bapak gue gak tau tinggal di pohon beringin yang mana."

Kyai Hiruzen Babat Mataraman sukses menubruk tubuh Senthot (Danzou) sampai kedua orang itu gelundungan di atas tanah. Bayangkan saja adegan-adegan Bollywood tapi diversikan homo. Tua bangka lagi.

Hiruzen merangkulkan kedua tangannya di belakang tengkuk Danzou. *hiiyy bayanginnya aja udah jijay*

"Akyu kangeeeeen dwech sama kamyuch." tutur pak Kyai Hiruzen alay pisan.

"Ogud jugah." balas si Danzou. Alay juga. Tapi gak pakai pisan.

"Raja, para Romawi biadap itu hampir menyerang kemari!" peringatan tegas dari sang panglima Kerajaan Pakukaratan sontak mengakibatkan Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan VII membuang jiwa bencesnya dan Kyai Hiruzen Babat Mataraman melepaskan aura bencongnya.

"Zen, mana pasukan loe?!" tanya sang sohib saat sudah berdiri.

Hiruzen menolehkan kepalanya cepat ke samping kiri. Dibarengi ekpsresi keren.

Di belakangnya berjejer puluhan pasukan yang dibawanya kemari. Untuk membantu para pejuang kemerdekaan tanah Konoha, Negara Api.

Danzou nengok, terdiam, melongo, berteriak, "BERUK?! SIAMANG?! LUTUNG?! UWA-UWA?!

Yah, namanya aja pejuang yang gak mutu. Pasukannya pun jauh dari kategori berkualitas. Dapat aja sudah syukur. Prajurit primata itu merupakan lawan tanding mereka saat masih berusia remaja. Saat masih diajar oleh pendekar *pendek kekar* Gusti Kanjeng Senju Klahang Gatotkaca di padepokan Sri Angkara Bumi.

'Ya udah deh. Lumayan buat nyakar-nyakar sama nggigit lawan.' batin sang raja dengan tingkat kenistaan overdosis.

Tanpa mereka sadari, pasukan dari tanah Romawi sudah bergerak menyerang ke arah situ. Jumlahnya ratusan. Senjatanya berupa pedang, tombak, gada. Bandingkan sama pasukannya Danzou yang cuma empat puluh pas dan dipersenjatai sapu lidi, kentongan, arit, keris, paling banter bambu runcing lah.

Danzou mengajak Hiruzen untuk berdiri pada posisi terdepan. Membelakangi keempat puluh pria pejuang ecek-ecekan sama puluhan ras monyet.

Nafasnya tak beraturan. Detak jantungnya mengencang. Sorot matanya tajam. Tangannya mengepal erat. Kerumunan prajurit berbaju zirah itu sudah makin dekat mengarah kepadanya dan aliansi primata yang diketuai oleh Hiruzen.

"Veni Vidi Banci!" seru jenderal besar Romawi yang berlari paling depan. Jenderal Spirtus Mulus Kakus. *Veni Vidi Vici itu kalimat yang terkenal dari Bahasa Latin. yang diucapkan oleh Julius Caesar dengan arti 'saya datang, saya melihat, saya menang' *

"Salah!" koreksi gubernur yang diutus langsung oleh sang kaisar untuk memerintah di tanah jajahan Konoha. Gubernur Pilus Orochimaru Fulus. "Veni Vidi Aldiano!"

"Tolol kabehan!" hina seorang pria rambut perak mencuat yang memiliki jabatan tinggi sebagai senator dari Negara Romawi. Bulus Kakashi Fungus. "Veni Mendesah Hot 3gp!" *itu mah judul bokep atuh*

Semakin dekat, dekat, dekat. Raja Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan VII mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas pelan-pelan, lalu spontan digerakkan ke depan.

"SUSUMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" perintahnya membahana.

Susumu itu bahasa Jepangnya maju. Tapi karena pendidikan kesemua prajurit ecek-ecek Pakukaratan cuma selevel sekolah rakyat doang, mereka seketika meremas dada masing-masing. *padahal gak ada susunya*

"Mana?"

"Gue gak punya susu?"

"Dada gue rata coy."

Kepala sang raja geleng-geleng diiringi sweatdrop sebesar buah pepaya/gandhul. Diulangi lagi perintahnya.

"MAJUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Keempat puluh prajurit bolot langsung bergerak maju dengan semangat 100 - 10 : 2. Sederhananya, semangat 45!

"Heyaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Diikuti puluhan prajurit kelas primata yang juga tak kalah patriotnya.

"U'u a'a u'uu a'a!"

"Kyaaak kyaaak!"

"Nguuk nguuk!"

Raden Danzou berlari secepat kilat.

Untuk kabur.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" ini raja o'on nan cemen sekonyong-konyong meninggalkan arena perang.

**\- TSUZUKU -**

**Hoho, sudah diupdate nih. :D**

**Silahkan dinikmati. :)**

**Terima kaseeehhh. ;)**


	8. Tewasnya Mbah Danzou 8

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**RATING : K - T**

**WARNING : OUT OF CHARACTER, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, GAJE, LEBAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Tewasnya Mbah Danzou Bag. 8 ~**

Konan diam. Ekspresinya super-flat persis kayak habis lihat seekor Kolor Ijo ngacir mau digerebek massa tapi pakai cawet warna ungu polkadotnya pink. Bola matanya putih semua, yang item ngilang.

Begitu pula yang dialami oleh Sasori. Weird abis. Ngeces gak mandeg-mandeg persis curug gaje di samping Desa Klewer. Dari dalam kupingnya keluar asap berbau sangit, dari hidungnya ngepul asap berbau mirip kawah belerang.

Raden Kanjeng Ayu Mei Terumi Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VIII cengar-cengir persis wong ora waras. "Hohoho, tinggal se-chapter lagi nih sejarahnya romo yang agung. Tapi sebentar ya soalnya saya agak lupa-lupa dikit gitu. Hohoho."

Kasihan Konan sama Sasori. Memprihatinkan ...

Daripada mereka makin ngenes maka adil-adilnya kita kasih unsur kengenesan juga kepada segerombolan makhluk ababil yang lagi mengalami kekacaubalauan bin semerawut di Pekuburan Tanah Delman. Yang lokasi persisnya ada di sebelah timur Desa Konoha.

Pein masih duduk di dalam mobil. Kelonjotan ngalor-ngidul. Ngerasain perutnya yang mulesss beud sampai harus termencret-mencret anget tapi bauk setiap semenit sekali. Ditambah bisul bernanah item yang mendadak nongol di dagunya. Jadi rada mirip Mbok Mega. *diseruduk banteng*

Deidara masih jambak-jambakan sama si Itachi. Gara-garanya umbel *ingus* itu bencong nemplok di kunciran si keriput. Akhirnya terjadi duel maut antara pria berambut kuncir.

Kakuzu sibuk nyelametin duitnya yang jumlahnya gak seberapa. Yang dijamin gak bakal bisa buat nyicil motor Grand Astrea sebulan sekalipun pakai tempo angsuran 4 tahun. Dikiranya si zombie-zombie yang berkeliaran kepengin nyawer duitnya.

Hidan. Dia masih komat-kamit gak jelas. Ngeludah di telapak tangannya terus ludahnya dicipratin ke segala penjuru. Sembari ngucapin mantra ajaib pengusir jin. Kisame kecipratan.

Kisame jengkel setengah modar sama si dukun jejadian. Tangannya yang kecipratan dilap-lapkan ke rambut ijo Zetsu.

Zetsu ikutan mangkel. Bales ngeludah ke muka amisnya si Kisame.

Trio penginterogasi Shin ini bisa dijuluki trio ludah untuk sesaat.

Terakhir Sai. Cucu fanatik-maniak-ekstrimis-fundamentalis-militan Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII ini gak henti-hentinya njerit syahdu setengah laknat karena masih kejebak di keranda.

Lho, mana Tobi sama guest star kita SiJe (CJ) ?!

"Groawwrr!"

"Zraahhh ... "

"Graaarr."

Belasan zombie mengerumuni Tobi yang gemeteran seperempat mampus. Masih megang joystick dual-analog PS2 pemberian dari Koh Bao Kong Ah Tsu. Jarak mayat hidup yang dibangkitan ngawur olehnya semakin dekat saja.

"Wadoh gimana nih? Gimana nih? Gimana nih?" otaknya konslet di tengah keadaan gawat darurat *keadaan kalem aja udah konslet. lebih-lebih pas gawat*. Berulang kali dia menelan jigongnya. Membayangkan kalau otaknya yang tidak berkualitas itu dijilatin sama diemut-emut oleh para zombie. Nyut-nyut maknyus.

Tiba-tiba jempol tangan kirinya menggerakkan analog sebelah kiri.

SiJe yang lagi berdiri di atas bak terbuka bareng anggota Tim Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper lainnya mendadak lompat dari situ sehingga nubruk Kisame-Zetsu-Hidan yang masih bentrok gara-gara masalah iler.

"Buset, dia kenapa tuh?" heran Itachi pas ngelihat si negro itu jalan muter-muter gak genah kayak orgil baru mateng dari RSJ.

"Iya, un." timpal Deidara.

"Fuck you Mr. Tobi! Please controll my body correctly!" umpat SiJe karena si pengguna topeng lobang anus itu ngasal mencetin tombol-tombol di joystick. Maklum, kepepet zombie coy.

"Tolongin Tobi pak bu mbah siapa saja! Helep, heleeeppp!" Tobi benar-benar dalam posisi di ujung tanduk wedhus. Jarak belasan zombie yang mengelilinginya berkisar satu meteran.

SiJe lari ke depan. Lompat-lompat. Jongkok.

"MR. TOBIIIII!" heboh dia karena ada seekor zombie yang mendekatinya namun badannya gak mau gerak. Betah jongkok.

Tobi mendengar seruan tersebut. Mata kirinya melihat sang tokoh utama game GTA SA yang hampir digigit sama zombie. Si idiot nengok ke joystick warna item yang dipegangnya. Terus nengok lagi ke arah SiJe. Nengok ke joystick. Nengok ke SiJe. Berulangkali sampai dua puluhan.

"Aha!" serunya. "Tobi tau nih. SiJe jelek itu kan bisa Tobi kendaliin lewat stick ini?!" *jyah, loe baru nyadar?*

"MR. TOBIIIIIIIIIII!" saat gigi-gigi keropos sang zombie nyaris menyentuh ubun-ubun SiJe, Tobi secepat kilat memencet-mencet tombol-tombol yang ada.

_~ Syuuut ~_

SiJe langsung kayang!

"Why i can doing this move?!" si ceking itu keheranan. Karena pada kenyataannya di game GTA San Andreas gak ada gerakan kayang.

Tapi gerakan nyentrik itu sukses bikin sang zombie kecewa pol gara-gara gak jadi mangsa SiJe.

"Roahh!"

SiJe bergegas balik ke kerumunan zombie yang mengitari Tobi. Bule item itu seketika njotosin kepala zombie-zombie yang ada.

BAK!

BUK!

PLAK!

DUAK!

JDAK!

JDUK!

BAM!

"Aarrggh!"

SiJe teriak kesakitan karena pas mbogem apesnya masuk sekalian ke dalam mulut zombie.

"Motherfucker asshole dumbass! Mr. Tobi, use cheat please. It's so urgent!"

Karena Tobi mapel Bahasa Inggris taunya cuma teori Dewi Ayu (They We I You) maka walhasil geleng-geleng menjadi jawabannya.

"Cheat! Cheat! You know cheat?!"

"They We I You, SiJe." jawab Tobi songong sekali. *bahkan no pun dia gak paham*

Untung aja Kisame yang kemampuan Bahasa Inggrisnya sedikit melebihi Tobi *selain Dewi Ayu dia juga tahu yes sama no* rada-rada faham sama maksud SiJe. "Tob!"

Itu blo'on bertopeng ngangkat kedua alisnya.

"Maksud SiJe tuh pakai cheat! Cheat GTA SA!" kata Kisame keras.

"Bener tuh. Pakai aja cit." Itachi ikut-ikutan. Padahal aslinya dia gak ngertos apapun. Cuma kalau Uchiha gak pura-pura eksis ... apa kata Eyang Sapu Jagad? *siapa lagi ini?*

Mulut Tobi melongo di balik topeng. Dia mantuk-mantuk pertanda seperdelapan paham. Ingat, cuma satu per delapan. Lebih parah dari setengah.

Lekas dibukanya sebuah buku lumayan tebal bercover kaset GTA SA dengan judul 'Walkthrough Grand Theft Auto San Andreas'. Langsung dibuka secepat gundala dan PAS BANGET nemu halaman yang membahas cheat-cheat GTA SA. Kalau aja gak PAS BANGET maka bakal nungguin hari kemerdekaan Konoha sampai nemu halamannya. Soale Tobi gak mudheng sama yang namanya daftar isi buku.

"Woah, ini dia." telunjuknya menelusuri cheat demi cheat yang tertera di halaman itu. "Tapi apa ya yang bagus? Hmmm ... "

Ditekan-tekan beberapa tombol joystick sesuai dengan arahan cheat yang menarik perhatiannya.

SiJe tersenyum jagoan. Dia sudah siap beraksi keren luar biasa kayak di game aslinya dan gak mau lagi beraksi nista nan gaje kayak tadi barusan. "I'm ready to finish them."

SEGITIGA - KOTAK - R1 - R1 - KIRI - L2 - SILANG - R1

_CTING! _*efek suara kalau cheat-nya sukses*

.

.

.

Cheat becak.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" SiJe dengan heroiknya nunggang sebuah becak. Sweatdrop turun dari nonong itemnya.

"Lumayan daripada gak jadi. Seraaangg!" perintah player sotoy itu. *alias Tobi*

SiJe menggenjot becak itu dengan tenaga penuh. Nabrak beberapa zombie bahkan sempat ada seekor zombie yang naik di tempat duduknya. Becaknya tumplek, SiJe jatoh.

SFX :

~ _Saya panggilkan becak _~

~ _Kereta tak berkuda _~

~ _Becak, becak, coba bawa saya _~

"Shit!"

"Woy, yang bener dong Tobi. Loe begonya diminimalisir ngapa?" protes Pein dari balik jendela mobil yang kebuka sembari nahan mules cepirit sama nyeri bisul item di dagu. *Kutukan Nyonya Menir MODE : ON*

Sai yang belum kebagian peran di chapter 8 ini akhirnya bisa ngomong juga dari dalam keranda mayit. "Kalau nge-cheat itu yang senjata dong Tob. Gak guna cheat becak kayak gitu."

Sosok yang dicecar benar-benar kelabakan. "Senjata? Tapi Tobi kan gak bisa baca Inggris. Aduh aduh aduuuh. Yang mana ya?" dia ngecek satu per satu lagi cheat yang ada.

"Kayaknya yang ini nih. Yah, Tobi yakin banget ini senjata." ujarnya meyakinkan. Dipencet-pencet tombol yang ada di joystick.

LINGKARAN - L2 - R2 - SILANG - L1 - SEGITIGA - KOTAK - ATAS

_CTING!_

.

.

.

Cheat Gembrot.

.

.

.

Tubuh SiJe langsung bengkak sepersekian detik persis kuda nil liar.

"You stupid faggot?! Use your brain before use a cheat!" omel SiJe. Bodinya yang jumbo membuat para zombie makin bernafsu buat icip-icip dia.

"Graaawwr!"

"Grooohh."

"Nyamm nyamm."

"Buset, jadi mirip Koh Bao Kong!" ini malah Kisame komentar gak guna. (~"-_-)~

"Gila-gila. Pijimane nih? Dududuuuhh ... " makin stress lah si pembantu umum. Rambutnya yang gampang ambrol dijambaki sebagai luapan emosi.

"Berjuang Tob! Gue dukung loe dari sini dengan rahmat Jashin!" seru Hidan. Kali ini gak sambil nyipratin ludah tapi nebarin daki dari keteknya. *cuih*

Zetsu ngacungin jempolnya. Jempol kaki kanan. "Loe pasti bisa nangani masalah ini Tob. Nyawa kita-kita ada di loe!"

Zombie-zombie makin banyak. Bergerak acak tidak jelas arah dan tujuan. Separo di dekat mobil jebotnya Pein dan separo lagi di sekeliling Tobi &amp; SiJe.

SiJe nampolin satu per satu zombie yang mau makan dirinya. Tapi karena fisiknya obesitas jadi gerakannya lemot. "Mr. Tobi, you must using weapon cheat or we'll die in vain!"

"Weapon cheat?" gumam si autis. 'Perasaan tadi Tobi ngelihat deh ada tulisan weapon-weapon kayak gitu' batinnya seraya nyari cheat yang tulisannya 'weapon'.

"Nah ini nih. Ini dia. Yosh!" dia ngomong sendiri. Jemarinya sibuk mencetin tombol satu demi satu dengan tempo cepat.

SILANG - SILANG - KIRI - KANAN - KIRI - KANAN - ATAS - BAWAH - L1 - L1

_CTING!_

.

.

.

Senjata Tradisional.

.

.

.

Di telapak tangan kanan SiJe tergenggam sebuah ulegan.

"HAAAAAHHHH?!" SiJe tepar. Tapi bangkit lagi sedetik kemudian. "Holy shit! What's this? Is this a weapon for fight?!"

Satu per satu orang yang berlindung di mobil jebot baheula lemas lalu terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi *plak!*. Apa yang terjadi jauh dari bayangan mereka semua. *yang tahu game GTA SA. yang gak tahu kayak Itachi cuma ikutan ... ngeksis!*

Seekor zombie mencoba mencakar muka SiJe.

"Rawwr."

SiJe menggetoknya dengan ujung ulegan.

_Ctok!_

Zombie itu kepalanya pecah.

"Wuuiihhh, mujarab itu senjata." komentar Kakuzu takjub. "Kalau itu bisa diuangkan kira-kira berapa ya? Pasti jadi bahan rebutan ibu-ibu dapur." *mudah diduga lanjutannya*

"Not bad." celetuk SiJe sambil menyeringai.

Tobi memencet tombol R1 untuk mengganti ke senjata berikutnya.

"What the hell is it?!" tangan SiJe memegang sebuah senjata kedua. Dan itu adalah sebuah kentongan. *ada tulisannya RT 01 RW 08 lagi*

"Et dah, somplak amat cheat GTA jaman sekarang." ujar Zetsu tiba-tiba. Terus dia nyolek bahunya Kisame, "Kis, loe kan pernah main game itu tuh. Masa senjatanya gak lumrah banget kaya begono?"

Yang dicolek membalas pakai gelengan bokong eh kepala, "Gue juga gak mudheng. Kentongan kan fungsinya buat ngejar maling. Lah, di GTA bukannya maling kelas wahidnya itu si SiJe sendiri? Gak habis pikir gue Zet."

SiJe kelabakan gak karuan. Zombie-zombie yang ada di sekitarnya terpaksa dikentongin sama dia. Pakai apalagi, kalau bukan kentongan.

_TONG TONG TONG TONG!_

Gak ada pengaruhnya blas. The brainless *mulai detik ini kita sebut brainless aja karena mereka memang gak punya utek* maju terus selangkah demi selangkah buat meng-kraus botaknya SiJe. Sama Tobi sekalian ya boleh.

Kedua mata SiJe melotot. Tangan kanannya yang megang tongkat kecil digerak-gerakkin super kuenceng ke arah kentongannya.

_TONG TONG TONG TONG TONG!_

_DUNG DUNG ... DUNG!_

Hidan mendadak berdiri terus nempelin telapak tangannya yang kebuka di jejer kuping, "Allahuakbar Allaaaaahhh ... huakbar!"

Cecunguk Akatsuki bersiap untuk buka bersama di bak belakang mobil colt jebot. Lauknya codot goreng.

Pein ngelongokin kepalanya dari kaca *yang aslinya udah gak ada lagi*, "Guoblok permanen! Ini bukan waktu buka puasa woy!" serunya sambil nyingkirin semangkok es kolang-kaling dari pahanya. *loe juga guoblok permanen kalau begeto*

Kembali ke main story...

Tobi mulai kehabisan akal. Cheat yang diketiknya gagal kabehan. Gagal total. Tapi dalam hati kecilnya dia yakin. Yaah, yakin demi Sukin penjahat kelamin miskin! Masih ada sekian banyak cheat yang tertulis di situ, di halaman buku walkthrough. Dicobanya lagi dan lagi dan ... LAGI!

L1 - L1 - L1 - ATAS - BAWAH - KIRI - KANAN - KIRI -KANAN

_CTING!_

Cheat Halilintar.

_CTAAARR!_

"Kyaaa, un!"

"Jashin!"

Petir menyambar sekumpulan orang kurang waras yang berada di lingkungan mobil jebotnya TDKJTK (Tim Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper).

_JEGEERRR!_

"O ... M ... G." SiJe kesamber sendiri sampai gosong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gong Xi Fa Cai**

Spesial Imlek :

Babah Xie Lau Man *Silau Man* yang punya nama naturalisasi Jonathan Miskun Supriyadi sedang nekat mencoba menggunakan barongsai di pelataran klenteng.

"Bah, babah Miskun jangan ngeyel bah." seorang pelatih tim barongsai merasa was-was terhadap ulah om-om itu. Yang merupakan ayah kandung Ten Ten.

Xie Lau Man noleh, "Berisik elu! Eh, lain kali panggil owe Babah Xie Lau yah. Babah Miskun itu gak etis, amsyong." setelahnya dia langsung meragain seni lompatan singa merah yang diajarin nenek moyangnya. *mungkin Koh Tong Koh Xong di era Kanjeng Danzou*

_~Syuuut~ _*suara lompatan*

_JEBYUR!_

Pelatih barongsai yang ngelihat hal tersebut cuma geleng-geleng sembari cekikikan ringan. "Loe bener-bener bego apa buta? Main lompat-lompatan segala di samping sungai persis."

**Gong Xi Fa Cai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tobi masih belum nyerah!

SEGITIGA - L2 - L1 - R2 - R1 - KOTAK - LINGKARAN - LINGKARAN - BAWAH

_CTING!_

Cheat Slow Motion.

Apesnya ... yang slow motion cuma SiJe seorang.

"What are you fucking doing with me? I can move fast, stupid masked boy!" itu tokoh game jalannya patah-patah. Berusaha meloloskan diri dari kejaran kaum brainless yang gerakannya jauh lebih cepat ketimbang dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gong Xi Fa Cai**

Spesial Imlek :

Di hari yang indah nan segar ini, tepatnya di tahun baru China yang diadakan setahun sekali *ya iya lah, masa seratus kali?!*, Nyonya Cie Bok Bau yang punya nama naturalisasi Christina Wartiningsih Jahrotun sedang berjalan menuju ke arah TPU Tanah Delman. Ibunda Ten Ten ini kepengin nengokin putri bungsunya yang telah meninggal dengan damai dua tahun lalu. Karena kebawa angin puting beliung di ladang jagung. *kayak begini ... damai?*

"Tralala trilili ... " bibirnya menyenandungkan nada persis bocah cilik lagi nyanyi. Sambil mengubek-ubek kertas mantra dari dalam tasnya, matanya yang sipit sebelah *sipitnya yang kanan tok. yang kiri lebar* melebar dan terus melebar saat menangkap pemandangan...

Ten Ten Bo Bo Ho a. k. a Valentinus Iyem Maesaroh sang anak ketiga lagi asyik ngupil terus upilnya dijilat berulang-ulang di tepi jalan TPU Tanah Delman. *kan dia bangkit jadi vampire gara-gara ketamakan Kakuzu*

"Haiyaaa ... amsyong ha ... " semaputlah dirinya. Kertas mantranya terbang dibawa angin.

**Gong Xi Fa Cai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tobi menggertakkan gigi-giginya yang pada item karena kesal gak ada cheat yang bagus. Minimal normal lah, itu pun gak ada.

KIRI - KANAN - KIRI - KANAN - SILANG - SILANG - LINGKARAN - L2

_CTING!_

Cheat Mobil Mitsubishi Z5-300

Namanya sih Mitsubishi Z bla bla bla. Tapi pas dinaiki.

90% mirip sama mobilnya Detektif Konan. Alias mobil baheula, rongsok, rombeng, jebot, keluaran jaman batu. *kayak mobil batunya Flintstone dong?*

Yang ini lebih parah malah. Pedal gasnya patah, pedal remnya gak ada, persnelingnya macet, lampunya pecah dua-duanya, kaca mobilnya diwakilin kardus, dan terparah ... stirnya kotak mamen!

SiJe mulai gak kuat menahan emosinya. Wong di game aslinya dia biasa mejeng pakai mobil-mobil mahal yang tinggal pakai *baca : nyolong* doang. Lha, di sini malah lebih parah ketimbang naik tapir berkaki tiga.

"Jyah, cheat apaan tuh?" ejek Itachi. "Kalau kayak begitu gak ada bedanya sama mobil kita dong?" lanjutnya.

Pein yang duduk di depan menyahut karena gak nerimo, "Jelas beda lah. Ini stirnya bunder, itu kotak ndul."

Urat-urat di jidat SiJe muncul semua. Dia jengkel beneran terus nggebrak itu stir kotak pakai sikutnya. "Fuck it!"

_ngik_. *bunyi klakson yang kegebrak SiJe barusan*

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gong Xi Fa Cai**

Spesial Imlek :

Seorang pria berkacamata tebal yang memiliki mata super sipit ibarat kayak digores garis horisontal tok 'sret' begitu, terlihat sedang beradu argumen dengan seorang pembelinya. Di toko elektronika yang dia miliki dan dia rintis sendiri bersusah payah sejak seratus lima puluhan tahun lalu. *lha, umure situ berapa sih?!*

"Ini nyong gak mau terima! Ini barang nyong beli baru delapan tahun wis rusak!" omel sang pembeli yang rupanya dia wong asli Banyumas. Kentara dari logatnya. *nyong itu artinya saya. Bahasa Mbanyumas itu*

Sang juragan menggoyangkan telapak tangan kirinya ditambah ekspresi ketus. "Owe gak mau ganti lugi. Elu aja yang amsyong gitu. Delapan tahun itu lama, idiot. Sekalian elu olang minta owe ganti lugiin ladio jadoel ploduksi jaman penjajah Lomawi kepunyaan engkong elu olang."

"Nyong ora gelem ngerti. Saya gak mau tahu. Pokoke sampeyan harus mengganti rugi senilai harga barang semula, paham gak sampeyan?!" si pembeli yang memakai pakaian PNS, memiliki muka mirip tokoh anime bernama Kidoumaru, dan mengenakan name-tag bertuliskan 'Kidoumaru Santoso' itu tetap ngotot aja.

Koh Ma Ling Xeng *Maling Seng* sang om dari saudari almarhumah Ten Ten yang memiliki nama naturalisasi Timothius Baharudin Akbar melirikkan sepasang bola matanya yang nyaris gak kelihatan karena saking sipitnya ke arah benda yang dipersoalkan oleh Pak Kidoumaru Santoso itu. Ekspresinya langsung poker-face, garuk-garuk ketek sebelah kiri, lalu ngomong, "Oalah-oalah elu olang. Toko owe kan khusus jualin balang-balang elektronik. LAH, kenapa elu minta ganti lugi ke owe buat balang ini? SEPEDA KUMBANG ini?!"

Sepeda kumbang yang distandar di atas lemari kaca itu guling.

**Gong Xi Fa Cai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa gak ada yang beres sih cheat-nya?! Tobi kan pengin ngalahin brainless-brainless ini biar dinaikin pangkatnya dari pembantu umum jadi ketua!" gusar dia sembari nggetok-nggetokin joystick ke topeng lubang anusnya. *loe jadi ketua bisa-bisa bubar organisasi TDKJTK. ketuanya bukan loe aja sudah nyaris bubar*

"Loe manusia bertopeng! Cepetan dong habisi makhluk-makhluk gaje ini pakai itu manusia cungkring nan item bin kumal." kata Sai yang kelimpungan karena sedari chapter berapa itu author lupa, kerjaannya di dalam keranda mayit terus. *berterimakasihlah kepada Kakuzu yang menghilangkan kunci keranda*

Tobi ngangguk seraya bergumam, "Tobi tahu. Kali ini pasti cheat yang bermutu."

Dipencet-pencet lagi tombol joystick itu dengan keburu-keburu.

KANAN - L1 - L1 - L1 - L1 - KOTAK - KOTAK - KOTAK - BAWAH - ATAS

_CTING!_

Cheat Mati Mendadak.

"Gwah!" SiJe mendadak ko'it di TKP dengan darah yang memancur dari mulut jontornya

WASTED.

"GILA LOE!" teriak Pein dkk bersamaan.

"BAHLUL!" yang ini spesial dari Hidan.

Seperti di game-game GTA pada umumnya, jika player-nya modyar maka akan langsung dikirim ke rumah sakit terdekat secepat gundala. Begitu juga dengan kasus ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gong Xi Fa Cai**

Engkong Thie Kung An *Tikungan* sedang mengalami masa kritis. Alat pernafasan yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya bersiap untuk dilepas oleh dokter yang menangani. Dokter Kabuto Pramono S. S. *spesial sambal, plak!*

"Ini beneran ibu mau merelakan kepergian bapak Paijo?" tanya sang dokter dengan nada lembut kepada sesosok nenek kulit putih berambut putih juga yang lagi duduk sambil termehek-mehek di jejer ranjang pasien. Ranjang yang pada bagian ujungnya bertuliskan, 'Nama : Markus Paijo Supriyatin. Umur : 99 tahun, 11 bulan, dua puluh sembilan hari'. *mungkin biar matinya pas jadi umur 100 tahun kali yah*

"Hiks..hiks.., iyah dok. Lepas ajah owe lela kog." tutur istri dari pasien. Nyonya Fen Thung An *Pentungan* yang merupakan nenek dari Ten Ten yang juga memiliki nama naturalisasi. Elizabeth Juminten Rekasa.

Dokter Kabuto mengangguk lirih. Mencoba memahami perasaan sedih dari keluarga pasien yang mencoba mengikhlaskan si pasien yang sekiranya lebih baik direlakan tiada daripada membuang-buang biaya tidak perlu dan tidak ada jaminan sembuh.

"Iya ibu Juminten." ucap dokter itu. "Padahal baru kemarin pasien ini masuk RS ya bu. Secepat ini dia harus pergi." Dokter Ka Buto turut menitikkan air mata 'buaya'. *baru kemarin terus langsung mau dilepas alat-alat kedokterannya?! satu kata ... TER-LA-LU!*

"He'eh dok. Anak-anak sama saudala yang lain pasti sudah ikhlas kok." sahut Nyonya Fen Thung An seraya mengelap air matanya pakai serbet warung. Padahal di dalam hatinya sih begini, 'Khuahahahaha! Mampus elo Paijo! Sebental lagi halta walisan belupa tanah seluas dua ubin itu owe yang bakal kuasain.' *demi tanah 2 ubin rela menggadaikan empati, bu?*

Dokter Kabuto Spesial Sambal *S. S* bersiap untuk mencabut alat pembantu pernafasan sang engkong. Dia hirup nafas panjang terlebih dahulu sebelum menyentuh benda itu. Tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi...

_BWUUUUUSSSHH!_

SiJe ngibrit super cepat melewati ruangan itu.

Si dokter kacamatnya pecah.

Bu Elizabeth Juminten jantungan terus dia sendiri yang K. O di tempat. *kawus, rasain!*

Engkong Thie Kung An langsung melek terus joget senam lansia di atas ranjang. *buset tong*

**Gong Xi Fa Cai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SiJe udah sampai lagi di TPU Tanah Delman setelah mendaki gunung lewati lembah *ala Ninja Hattori* ditambah terobos sebuah kamar pasien di RS. Pondok Mati. Tapi kondisinya sudah gak bisa dikatakan prima. Setelah mengalami badai penistaan bertubi-tubi oleh author ini, dia beneran mogok dari tugasnya untuk membasmi para brainless.

"I'll stop from my duty and want to back to San Andreas world." setelah selesai ngucapin kalimat ini, si negro ceking dalam sekejap menghilang bak ditelan bumi.

_CTING!_

DVD-ROM konsol PS2 itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan piringan DVD GTA SA yang putarannya makin melambat hingga akhirnya berhenti muter.

"Gimana nih?! To..Tobi bingung senpai!" itu insan dungu nyoba nutup DVD-ROM-nya terus mencet-mencet tombol ON di PS2 tapi gak mau aktif babar blas.

"Graarrr."

"Waaarr."

"Roaahh."

Kaum brainless semakin bergairah saja karena merasa sudah tidak ada yang menghalangi mereka untuk menyantap otak-otak ber-IQ jongkok hingga tiduran milik para anggota Tim Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kupret ups Kuper plus milik Raden Mas Kanjeng Sai Pakukaratan Wilhelmus IX.

"Bujung, nasib kita beneran di ujung tanduk sekarang nih." Itachi panik sampai-sampai wajib ngepang dulu kuncir kuda miliknya. *apa hubungannya?*

"Bukannya daritadi memang sudah di ujung tanduk ya, un?" imbuh Deidara yang malah ikut-ikutan ngepang rambut blonde-nya. *ketularan sarap*

Hidan mengambil posisi nungging di tempat.

Kakuzu yang ngelihat hal ganjil dari rekannya yang memang ganjil, iseng bertanya, "Loe lagi ngapain itu Dan?" dianya sibuk ngelipat puluhan lembar duit bernilai satu ryo *cuma seperak per lembar* terus njepit itu segepok duit di belahan pantatnya. *najis*

"Gue mencoba mempraktekkan ajaran Dewa Jashin sebelum menemui ajal supaya matinya sahid, Kuz." jawab si dukun apa uztad sesat itu.

Zetsu nyeletuk, "Mati sahid ndasmu. Sangit lah iya."

Kisame nunjukin muka mangkel. "Ini semua gara-gara si Koh Bao Kong Ah Tsu itu. Gara-gara cheat di buku woktrug *ngomong walkthrough sulit dia* pemberiannya ngaco kabeh, kita semua yang repot. Dasar wong edan!" umpatnya kasar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gong Xi Fa Cai**

Spesial Imlek :

Di depan rental playstation 2 yang memiliki spanduk besar bertuliskan 'Bao Kong Rental' yang bergambar empat lakon Teletubbies lagi salto bersama, nampak sesosok manusia yang lebih pantas disebut siluman hippopotamus karena bentuk bodinya ditambah tekstur mukanya.

"Sini maju satu pel satu. Owe bakal kasih angpao la." ucap Koh Bao Kong Ah Tsu selaku sepupu Ten Ten Bo Bo Ho yang punya nama naturalisasi Herbertus Panjul Kusnanto. Di hadapannya sudah berbaris beberapa bocah cilik yang lagi antre pengin dapat angpao.

"Ini buat elu olang. Jadi anak yang lajin menabung ya." telapak tangannya yang bengkak itu menepuk-nepuk kepala bocah penerima angpao pertama yang memiliki ciri sebagai berikut : bentuk kepalanya kayak telur, rambutnya cuma tumbuh di ujung kepala telurnya, terus ingusnya setia nangkring di hidungnya yang seakan gak ada wujud hidung.

"Ho." sahut si bocah. Dia keluar dari antrean. Nyobek tutup bagian atas angpao warna merah yang barusan dikasih terus ngambil isinya.

ANDA KURANG BERUNTUNG.

Kepalanya noleh ke arah si Tionghoa gembrot lalu disemprotkannya ingus andalannya ke muka si gembrot.

_Srooot!_

"Haiyaa, lanjut." kata Om Herbertus Panjul sambil ngelap ingus Bo yang baru saja menghiasi pipi hyper-chubby miliknya.

Sebongkah eh seorang bocah kecil dengan ciri sebagai berikut : kepalanya oval, rambutnya nyaris gundul namun masih ada sisa sedikit berwarna biru telor asin, ekspresinya cengeng. Maju di giliran nomer dua.

"Ini buat elu olang. Jadi anak yang belbudi luhul ya." telapak tangannya yang bengkak ngusap-ngusap gundul bocah penerima angpao kedua.

"Iya om." sahut si bocah dengan riangnya. Dia keluar antrean. Membuka pelan-pelan penutup angpao itu terus nyomot isinya.

COBA LAGI.

"Hah?! Coba lagi dari Beijing? Ini kan aku baru mbuka pertama kali." Masao ngomel. Terus dia kuwes-kuwes kertas itu lalu dilemparkan ke kepala si om-om sipit nan gendut. Tidak lupa kuwesannya diludahi terlebih dahulu, cuih!

"Anak-anak jaman sekalang kleatif-kleatif banget pas ngelawan olang tua." dijedanya sebentar, "Belikutnya."

Giliran ketiga ada seorang bocah cilik dengan ciri sebagai berikut : rambutnya jambul bagian depan, matanya besar bulat item, pakai pakaian mewah ala orkay.

"Ini angpaonya. Ditabung ya." sebelum sempat dielus-elus pipinya sama tangan bengkak Koh Bao Kong, ini anak langsung ngelonyor pergi begitu aja dari antrian.

"Heh, aku kan anak orang kaya. Uang segini buat apa buatku?" sombong si bocah yang memiliki nama Kazao itu. Dia gunting atasan angpao lalu dirogoh isinya. Cuma ingin tahu berapa nominalnya doang.

Ada angpao lain di dalam.

Digunting lagi. *penasaran*

Ada angpao lain.

Digunting lagi. *makin penasaran*

Ada angpao lain.

Digunting lagi. *mulai eneg*

Ada angpao lain.

Digunting lagi. *makin eneg*

Ada angpao lain.

Digunting lagi. *jengkel*

Ada angpao lain.

Digunting lagi. *murka berat sampai terkentut-kentut*

Ada angpao lain.

Author capai nulisnya. \\( * 3*)/

Kazao akhirnya nemu sesuatu. *lega*

Angin.

Alias gak nemu apapun di angpao yang berada paling dalam.

Dikeluarkannya sebuah hp sangat mewah terus dia telepon mamihnya. "Okaa-san, entar sore Bao Kong Rental ledakin pakai TNT ya."

Muka si tambun Panjul Kusnanto pucat pasi. Anak-anak yang berada di belakang Kazao spontan kabur semua. Takut mengalami nasib apes seperti tiga bocah penerima angpao paling awal. Tapi masih ada sebiji bocah yang tersisa.

Sepupu Valentinus Iyem *Ten Ten* itu tersenyum lebar karena masih ada yang ketinggalan satu orang. "Sini nak. Owe bakal kasih yang spesial buat elu kalena elu gililan telakhil."

Bocah itu njoget-njoget sampai mbuka belahan pantatnya. "Hohoho, om kuda nil ini emang baik hati ya."

Angpao pun berpindah tangan. Shin Chan langsung menyobek-nyobek tutupnya. Kali ini ada isinya dan bukan kertas bertuliskan 'ANDA BELUM BERUNTUNG' atau 'COBA LAGI' atau angin lalu.

Shin Chan berteriak kegirangan, "Hohoooh, dapat sesuatu. Balon-balon-balon tiuuupp. Tiup aaahh." dia mencoba meniupnya dengan kuat.

Pfffttt ...

Gak ngembang.

Pfffftttt!

Nihil.

PFFFTTTT!

Shin Chan kleyengan sendiri.

"Ini balon apaan sih? Aha, ntar tanya mama aja ah."

Koh Bao Kong nelen ludah berkali-kali. Ternyata angpao yang diberikan ke lakon dalam anime Crayon Shin-Chan itu harusnya diberikan kepada yayangnya, Ci Bang Kong *Bangkong itu kodok ukuran gedhe* buat 'indehoy' sehabis imlekan.

"Woy bocah tengil, balikin kondom itu oy! Balikin!" seruan panik ini tidak didengar sama sekali karena Shin Chan sudah keburu bablas naik sepeda roda tiga buat menemui mamanya. *siap-siap rumah Nohara gempar*

**Gong Xi Fa Cai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pein mengeluarkan kepala oranyenya dari kaca *yang aslinya sudah kagak ada* terus ngelihat ke belakang. "Hoy para cecunguk, gue punya ide nih sehabis bisul item di dagu ini gue pecahin." *sudah gak mirip Mbok Mega lagi dong? splak!*

"IDE APA?!" tanya keseluruhan cecunguk abnormal *yaitu Deidara, Hidan, Hoshigaki Kisame, Kakuzu, Tobi, Uchiha Itaci, Zetsu. alfabetis* rame-rame.

**\- TSUZUKU -**

**Hehehe, sumpah kayaknya chapter ini super-duper ngawurnya. XD**

**Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mbaca chapter kali ini. :)**


	9. Tewasnya Mbah Danzou 9

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**RATING : K - T**

**WARNING : OUT OF CHARACTER, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, GAJE, LEBAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Tewasnya Mbah Danzou Bag. 9 ~**

Keseluruh warga grup detektif lawak *minus Pein plus Sai* harap-harap penasaran dengan sang asisten. Soalnya di bagian akhir chapter kemarin itu si Pein ngomong kalau dia punya ide.

"Ide apa Pein?!" Kakuzu nanya santer karena ini cecurut korup takut kalau-kalau kelamaan maka para brainless *zombie* itu bakal ngeruk duitnya. *yang aslinya gak bakal mampu sekalipun cuma buat beli hape Huawei low-end*

Pein ngacungin telunjuk kirinya ke atas, nongol keluar kaca mobil. "Bentar cuy. Nunggu gue mecahin bisul item di dagu ini dulu."

Terpaksa semua orang nungguin karena yang punya ide tuh si mata onde-onde itu.

Ujung telunjuk kanan Pein mendekati bisul item di dagunya. *masih mirip Mpok Mega*

Terus mendekat. Mendekat.

Itachi kipas-kipas pakai kuncir kudanya Dei.

Mendekat. Mendekaaatt.

Dei gak terima rambut anggunnya dipakai buat kipasan. Ngamuklah dia.

Mendekat. Makin mendekat.

Kisame ngerangkul Zetsu karena takut.

Semakin mendekat saja saudara.

Zetsu nyingkirin tangan Kisame dari bahunya karena najis dikira homo.

Hampir nyentuh nih saudara.

Hidan ngelepeh ludah ke samping dan apesnya kena persis di mukanya Sai.

Tinggal sedikiiiiiiittt lagi nyentuh bisul.

Sai murka berat tapi pasrah gak bisa mbalas karena kejebak di dalam keranda.

Mendekat. Mendekat.

"LAMA AMAT LOE JEBOT?! KEBURU BRAINLESS-NYA PADA DATENG NIH!" teriak kesemua orang yang ada. *minus Pein tentu saja*

"Brawr!"

"Roar ... "

"Graaaahhh."

Telunjuk Pein gemetaran. Keringat dinginnya buanyak banget sampai-sampai seragam kerjanya *jubah awan merah* basah kuyup. "Berisik kalian ah! Gue takut banget nih soalnya belum pernah punya pengalaman mecah bisul. Aduuuhh, sakit gak ya?"

Puluhan zombie sudah berada di sekeliling mobil pick-up rombeng milik Konan. Radius kisaran dua meteran lah. Nyawa mereka semua di ujung tanduk Kaguya sekarang. Tapi ... seapes-apesnya Akatsuki cs, tetap ada mukjizat yang menghampiri mereka. Karena Tuhan sepertinya berusaha mempertahankan keeksisan mereka dengan tujuan sebagai pelajaran kepada yang lain kalau orang ternistakan itu susahnya seperti apa. Banget kuadrat.

Di bawah gapura TPU Tanah Delman yang roboh, berdirilah sesosok pria tua. Pakai caping, kutilnya banyak, keriputnya lebih banyak lagi, badan buyutan, jenggotan ala bandot *wedhus jantan*, terus yang terakhir berbau khas tanah pemakaman.

_TETETEEEEET! _*suara terompet yang sengaja ditiup sama pedagang terompet keliling pas lewat di jalan depan TPU*

"Itu ... " Tobi nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pak tua.

Kontan yang lain menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh sang pembantu umum.

Anggota Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper melongo semua.

Pak tua bercaping itu mesem jenius *menurutnya sih*. Di belakang tubuhnya tiba-tiba muncul ilustrasi seorang mesiah yang mengadahkan sepasang tangannya ke atas tapi pakai wajahnya Eyang Subur. *masyaallah*

"Anda kan ... " kata Pein, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, dan Sai kompak.

Itu mbah-mbah ngangkat ujung depan capingnya pakai ujung jari tengah *gaya banget*. "Cih, pasti lanjutnya 'siapa ya'? Gue uhuk uhuk udah bisa nebak."

Pein geleng-geleng. Ngewakilin para anak buah Konan yang lain. "Nggak. Anda kan manusia atau bukan? Itu yang benar."

"ASYU! Gue manusia lah dongok! Uhuk gue kemari mau tolong loe-loe pada." sahut itu simbah dengan nada mangkel setengah gaje.

Anggota TDKJTK celingak-celinguk kebingungan. Cuma Sai tok seorang yang ekspresinya gak bingung.

"Anda kan ... sahabat karib mbah saya yang termasyhur lagi agung itu kan?" tanyanya.

Si pak tua menjawabnya melalui anggukan. Lagi-lagi sebuah senyuman lansia jenius *jeniusnya dia tambahin sendiri* terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Kyai Hiruzen Babat Mataram Sakti?!" Sai berheboh sendiri.

Kyai Hiruzen ngambil capingnya terus dibanting ke permukaan tanah. "Depannya benar tapi buntutnya salah geblek! Memangnya uhuk uhuk gue nama dealer penjual sepeda motor itu?! Mataraman. Mataramaaann."

Bukannya diperhatikan, tapi para Akatsuki sudah kembali dengan aktifitas mereka sebelum kedatangan si Hiruzen. Panik ajib akibat mendekatnya para brainless.

"Gue uhuk sudah gak dianggap lagi nih?!" seru pak kyai. Tapi dia tetap memantapkan hatinya buat nolongin cecunguk-cecunguk sampah dunia itu.

"Woy, loe ngapain kemari kek?" heran Kisame karena tau-tau itu sobat Raden Danzou sudah naik di atas bak terbuka.

Kyai Hiruzen Babat Mataram Sakti ups Mataraman menyahut, "Gue mau bantu kalian dengan sebuah cara. Cara uhuk yang efektif buat musnahin para mayat hidup itu."

Kedelapan anggota TDKJTK sontak menoleh ke arah mantan pejuang era Romawi itu. Setitik harapan mulai tumbuh bersemi di hati masing-masing.

"Dan itu adalah ... " ucapnya lirih namun pasti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**LOW BRAIN VS BRAINLESS (PLANT VS ZOMBIE)**

Ini adalah ide murni dari Kyai Hiruzen Babat Mataraman. Selaku juru kunci TPU Tanah Delman, pak tua bau tanah kuburan ini tau persis cara yang efektif lagi efisien buat ngalahin para brainless yang bangkit dari alam kubur.

Para Akatsuki pun manut saja karena mau tidak mau cuma ini satu-satunya cara yang ada detik ini juga. Daripada otak mereka diemut sama brainless.

Nah, ini cara mainnya :

**1.) Sama seperti Plant VS Zombie. Para anggota Tim Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper akan menjadi bidak dalam permainan (tanaman). Sedangkan Konan akan duduk di dalam jok kemudi mobil jebotnya untuk dilindungi (Crazy Dave).**

Pein mencet-mencet hape semilyar umatnya buat ngehubungi si bos. "Halo Kon? Halo? Loe kemari ya. Ke TPU Tanah Delman. Bawa seluruh orang yang ada di rumah itu buat bantu kita-kita di mari yang hampir ko'it nih. Yoi-yoi, oke bos."

**2.) Disini field-nya tidak seluas Plant VS Zombie betulan. Di Low Brain VS Brainless, petaknya berjumlah p (panjang) 4 dan l (lebar) 3. Atau kata lainnya ada 3 baris dan 4 kolom.**

**3.) Jika di Plant VS Zombie kekuatan utamanya adalah sinar matahari (sun), jika di Low Brain VS Brainless itu lain. Adanya duit.**

"GUE BERSYUKUR BANGEEETT!" Kakuzu langsung sujud-sujud nyiumin tanah kuburan.

**Duit mainan.**

"BANGKEEE!" doi keselek tanah kuburan.

**4.) Di Low Brain VS Brainless pun ada yang namanya Almanac. Mau tau kayak apa? Cekibrot :**

**.**

**DEIDARA**

**Seorang hermafrodit gaje yang suka ngomong 'un, un' aneh banget di akhir kalimatnya. Bencong satu ini cukup kuat untuk melawan para brainless melalui kekuatan mercon bantingannya yang minimal bikin jantungan maksimal bikin kaki melepuh. Tapi, pas mood-nya lagi buruk dia bisanya cuma ngeluarin kembang api biasa. Pas mood-nya lagi baik, dia bakal ngeluarin gas LPG 3 KG yang mampu bikin rumah kobong kebakaran.**

**COST : 600 Ryo.**

"Un! Gue gak terima banget dikatain hermafrodit!" ngacungin sebongkah tabung LPG 3 KG.

**.**

**HIDAN**

**Pria gila-miring-sedheng-gendheng-kenthir-edan-psiko-gemblung. Komplit. Sang pemuja DJ (Dewa Jashin) ini merupakan maniak sejati. Hidupnya hanya ditujukan kepada sang dewa junjungannya. Memiliki slogan hidup 'Nomer satu Jashin, nomer dua Jashin, nomer tiga Jashin, selanjutnya ... Jashin!'. Kekuatannya menyabitkan sabit mata tiga kepunyaannnya. Namun setelah menghadapi lima ekor brainless tanpa kalah, dia bisa memanggil kutukan maupun laknat dari Jashin-sama. **

**COST : 750 Ryo.**

"Tanpa melawan lima brainless pun gue udah bisa. Nih gue tunjukin. YA JASHIN-SAMA, BERILAH HAMBA BERKAT DAN RAHMAT DARI-MU!" ngangkat kedua tangan tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

Pluk.

Seekor burung njatohin tainya persis di atas mulut Hidan.

**.**

**ITACHI**

**Pemuda keriput yang kata cewek-cewek sih *hoek* cakep. Rambut kuncir kudanya saing-saingan sama si Deidara. Ambisi utamanya adalah pengin ketemu Uchiha Sarada. Anak ototou-nya yang mbrojol lahiran pas dia udah pindah alam. Ambisi sekundernya adalah pengin sungkem sama bokap-nyokapnya untuk yang pertama sekaligus terakhir *halah*. Dia sangat kuat dengan genjutsu sharingan-nya yang bisa bikin seekor brainless putar balik bahkan versus sama kawan sendiri. Tapi itu cuma bisa dilakukan sebanyak empat kali. Lima kali kalau dikasih tau nomer hapenya Sasuke. Enam kali kalau dikasih tau alamatnya rumah klan Uchiha yang baru. Sebanyak mungkin sampai K. O sekalian kalau diajak ketemuan LANGSUNG sama Sarada sang keponakan idaman.**

**COST : 800 Ryo.**

Itachi lagi nyari di Google gambar-gambar keponakannya buat dikoleksi pribadi. Walau kecepatan koneksinya cuma 1 byte per sekon *astaganagaburut* tapi dia tetap semangat demi Sarada.

**.**

**KAKUZU**

**Bapak-bapak yang gak kalah maniaknya dengan sang partner. Kalau yang satu maniak sama dewa, yang ini maniak sama duit. Koruptor kelas bekicot sawah yang hidupnya gak kunjung kaya walau pelitnya melebihi Paman Gober. Sebenarnya dia tidak memiliki kekuatan istimewa, tapi semangatnya bisa dibuat membara jika duit yang dikucurkan lebih besar.**

**COST : 100 Ryo. (Loyo)**

**COST : 250 Ryo. (Rada Lesu)**

**COST : 400 Ryo. (Lumayan)**

**COST : 650 Ryo. (Rada Semangat)**

**COST : 850 Ryo. (MANTEP!)**

"Mantep gundulmu ambles! Itu duit mainan guoblok! Mau sampai seratus trilyun pun gue ogah. Loyo terus pokoknya." Kakuzu misuh.

**.**

**KISAME**

**Sejenis dengan Zetsu. Cuma yang ini berasal dari kingdom animalia. Siluman hiu buruk rupa yang dekat dengan Koh Bao Kong Ah Tsu. Sering nyengir dan berakibat dijauhi warga. Hanya Anggota TDKJTK saja yang masih mau bergaul dengan dirinya. Itu saja terpaksa dengan berat hati. Serangan andalannya hanya menyabetkan Samehada saja. Tidak lebih. Tapi tokoh satu ini bisa menjadi sangat agresif jika dihina terus atas mukanya yang memang sangat tidak layak dipandang.**

**COST : 550 Ryo.**

"Jangan bahas muka gue terus napa sih, ah! Coba sekali-kali postur tubuh gue yang tinggi dan kekar penuh muscle, gitu?" *memang author amini kalau tubuh loe itu cocok dijadikan tubuh seorang model pria. asal mukanya dioplos sama yang lebih ganteng*

**.**

**MEI TERUMI**

**Janda kembang desa yang merupakan ibunda dari Sai. Putri kedua sekaligus anak keempat dari romonya. Sudah lama berpisah dengan suaminya yang tewas tertabrak odong-odong belasan tahun silam. Kekuatannya mampu memikat brainless pria dan menjadikan mereka budak nafsunya. Kebalikan dari Pein. Tapi maksimal lima ekor saja, tidak lebih. Bonus menjadi enam jika diberi nope brondong cakep atau om-om kaya. Jadi tujuh kalau diajak kencan di resto elit. Sebanyak mungkin kalau dinikahi sama pria tampan, atletis, kaya, baik, bla bla bla sampai sejuta kelebihan lainnya.**

**COST : 250 Ryo.**

"Hohoho, saya jadi malu sendiri nih." ketawa kemayu.

**.**

**PEIN**

**Seorang om-om yang gak kalah maniaknya dengan dua orang sebelumnya, Kakuzu dan Hidan. Yang ini maniaknya sama bokep, hentai, porno, bugil, dan sejenisnya. Matanya aneh, mirip obat nyamuk bakar. Hobinya nonton video bokep 3gp di hape semilyar umatnya. Cita-cita utamanya pengin nonton video bokep HD di situs xhamster. Jurus andalannya adalah n*****t. Jurus ini mujarab setengah mampus kalau berhadapan sama brainless wanita. Tapi bakalan percuma kalau lawannya brainless pria. **

**COST : 200 Ryo.**

"Bujubuneng edun. Masa tarif gue murah banget sih?! Terus masa kekuatan gue norak najis nian kaya begono? Astajim-astajim ... " Pein tepar.

**.**

**SAI**

**Sang lelaki pemuja kakek yang telah kehilangan 9/10 dari jiwanya saat mengetahui kalau Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII telah meninggal dunia *mangkat, menurut Sai pribadi*. Hidupnya makin suram saja saat dia terperangkap di dalam keranda mayat *bandosan* akibat ulah Kakuzu. Sosoknya berguna sebagai benteng pertahanan yang sangat sulit ditembus oleh para brainless. Tapi itu tergantung sejauh mana kekuatan mentalnya karena dikeroyok brainless di dalam keranda bukanlah hal mudah. Saat dia semaput, brainless otomatis bablas terus. Tapi Sai mampu menembakkan sinar laser dari kedua matanya jika emosinya memuncak akibat sosok mbahnya yang dihina dengan biadap.**

**COST : 500 Ryo.**

"Satu Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII ... dua Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII ... tiga Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII ... empat Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII ... " sedang menghitung domba versi Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII sebelum bobok di dalam keranda. *banyak banget tulisan Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII perasaan di paragraf ini*

**.**

**SASORI**

**Cowok bantet-cebol yang juga menurut para kaum hawa dikatakan *hoek* ganteng. Pendiam, keren, tapi tetap begonya sering keluar. Yang ini juga termasuk maniak. Maniak sama boneka. Sering bolak-balik ke sebuah toko boneka buat nawar harga sampai si penjual manut sama harga penawaran doi. Punya kelebihan mengendalikan brainless pakai benang-benang dari kesepuluh jarinya. Fungsinya untuk memperlambat laju dari brainless itu. Dua benang satu brainless. Jadi ada lima brainless yang dapat diperlambat lajunya sekaligus sama Sasori. **

**COST : 750 Ryo.**

"Kalau Sai kangennya sama kakek, gue malah sama nenek." merhatiin sebuah foto hitam putih nenek Chiyo. Terus dia menitikkan air mata. "Kapan nenek mati? Entar kan warisannya bisa Saso beliin rumah boneka yang mewah." *oalah ini bocah jan*

**.**

**SHIN**

**Cameo di fic ini. Laki-laki kakak tiri dari Sai. Aslinya dia gak ngerti kalau dia tuh bukan cucu tiri dari Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII. Karena selama ini semua merahasiakan hal tersebut. Apalagi nemunya bukan di panti melainkan di dalam tong sampah basah. Orang ini lemah. Lebih lemah dari Pein malah. Tapi ... kalau sampai dia dengar rahasianya itu, maka sebaris brainless di hadapannya bakal dia habisin sebagai pelampiasan amarah. Dan setelah itu doi pergi entah kemana bin gak mau pulang-pulang karena kecewa berat.**

**COST : 150 Ryo.**

Ngucek-ngucek sepasang matanya setelah sebelumnya pingsan disepak kuda sama Hidan. "Engghhh ... lho? Gue masih hidup toh?!" *ya elah mas. ente sebelumnya mimpi apaan?*

**.**

**TOBI**

**Sang pembantu umum yang masuk dalam nominasi sepuluh manusia dengan kehidupan ternista di dunia. Si pria bertopeng yang memiliki segudang kekurangan seperti contohnya : goblok, lemot, autis, culun, aneh, cupu, o'on. Tapi itu semua akan sirna sepenuhnya saat topeng jeruk obat nyamuk berlubang anus itu dibuka total. Saat memasuki mode Obito Uchiha, dia akan menjadi tokoh yang sangat teramat kuat. Mampu melenyapkan tiga ekor brainless di field menuju ke dimensi lain. Namun, untuk itu ada syaratnya. Membutuhkan tiga tokoh yang IQ-nya jika dijumlah lalu dirata-rata minimal 110. *bisa dikatakan mustahil kecuali ketiga tokoh itu berasal dari keluarganya Mbah Danzou***

**COST : 100 Ryo.**

"SiJeee! SiJeeeee! SIJEEEEEE! Dimana elu?!" muter-muter nyariin si negro ceking yang udah pergi ke alam game.

**.**

**ZETSU**

**Si makhluk kingdom plantae yang sungguh ababil punya. Banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau ibunya dikawini oleh siluman lidah buaya. Sepertiga manusia sepertiga tanaman dan sepertiganya lagi pupuk. Tokoh ini sebetulnya kuat. Mampu mencaplok seekor brainless dengan sepasang mulut venus flytrap miliknya. Namun sekali caplok membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua jam sebelum bisa mencaplok brainless berikutnya *kayak begini mah sama aja bohong euy*. Walaupun loading-nya lama, tapi Zetsu memiliki kekuatan spesial untuk masuk ke dalam tanah supaya tidak termakan oleh brainless. *kalau kayak begini sama aja bohong lagi! loe yang harusnya ngelindungin Konan malahan sembunyi***

**COST : 350 Ryo.**

"Hari yang indah buat berfotosintesis." ujarnya sembari merekam aksinya menggunakan camcorder nyicil 96 kali bunga 50% per bulan.

**.**

**5.) Yang ini Almanac brainless-nya :**

**\- BRAINLESS PRIA**

**Brainless standar berjenis kelamin pria. **

**Toughness : Medium.**

**\- BRAINLESS WANITA**

**Brainless standar berjenis kelamin wanita.**

**Toughness : Medium.**

**\- BRAINLESS BENCONG**

**Brainless standar yang mirip Deidara, alias hermafrodit. (Kebal terhadap Pein dan Mei Terumi)**

**Toughness : Low.**

**\- BRAINLESS BINARAGA**

**Brainless yang berotot karena semasa hidupnya mungkin rajin fitness ataupun nguli bangunan. Daya tahannya double dibandingkan brainless standar.**

**Toughness : High.**

**\- BRAINLESS AUTIS**

**Brainless lemah yang daya tahannya dibawah standar tapi gerakannya susah ditebak. Sahabat Tobi.**

**Toughness : Low.**

**\- BRAINLESS SPECIAL**

**Brainless yang langka dengan kekuatan khusus. Sejauh ini ada 3, yaitu : **

**Ten Ten. Mampu membangkitkan dua ekor brainless jenis apa saja dari dalam petak.**

**Nyi Tsunade Jembar Segarane. Mampu melenyapkan tiga buah buldoser yang ada dengan kekuatan magisnya.**

**Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII. Mampu membuat Sai, Shin, Mei Terumi, dan Kyai Hiruzen stop dari aktifitas masing-masing. Untuk Sai, Shin, Mei, jika mereka ada di field. Kyai Hiruzen akan berhenti memberikan duit selama satu menit.**

**(6.) Equipments. Untuk meningkatkan kinerja maupun kekuatan dari para tokoh LOW BRAIN.**

**\- Obat Purwaceng (Cost 100 Ryo)**

**Meningkatkan durasi er*ks* PEIN sehingga mampu n*****t brainless wanita dua sekaligus dalam sekali serang.**

**\- Rumah Boneka (Cost 450 Ryo)**

**Membuat Sasori tidak hanya memperlambat laju brainless, melainkan membuatnya mampu juga untuk mengendalikan mereka agar saling memakan satu sama lain. **

**\- Kartu Kredit (Cost 250 Ryo)**

**Kakuzu benar-benar akan masuk ke dalam mode ON FIRE! kalau diberi benda ini. Melebihi MANTEP!**

**\- Akte Kelahiran Palsu (50 Ryo)**

**Jika sudah ngamuk, Shin tidak akan pergi ngelonyor entah kemana. Bakal balik lagi karena adanya akte palsu ini. Tapi hanya satu kali saja. Selebihnya dia tidak akan percaya.**

**\- Foto Rin Setengah Bugil (600 Ryo)**

**Akan langsung membuat Tobi memasuki mode Obito Uchiha tanpa perlu tumbal tiga tokoh dengan IQ rata-rata 110. **

**\- Pupuk KCL (300 Ryo)**

**Mempercepat proses loading caplokan Zetsu. Jadi setengah jam per ekor brainless. *ini ya masih lama termasuknya lah***

**\- Nomer HP Duda Hot (150 Ryo)**

**Meningkatkan kapasitas brainless pria yang diperbudak oleh Mei Terumi. Menjadi Enam, alias bonus satu.**

**\- Alamat Rumah Uchiha Yang Baru (500 Ryo)**

**Menambah dua kali serangan genjutsu dari empat menjadi enam. Untuk Uchiha Itachi.**

**\- Buku Tafsiran Kitab Jashin Terbaru (550 Ryo)**

**Membuat Dewa Jashin mau mengeluarkan serangan pamungkas setelah didahului dengan ritual oleh Hidan. Ada empat pilihan serangan pamungkas : **

**a. Sambaran gledek yang mengakibatkan seluruh brainless di field tewas. (15% success)**

**b. Kematian seluruh brainless yang ada di kolom pertama dan kolom kedua di field. Dengan menumbalkan Hidan sebelumnya. (25% success)**

**c. Hidan akan langsung dianugerahi hidup kedua jika tumbang. (40% success)**

**d. Tidak terjadi apa-apa alias ZONK. (70% success) *eh buset***

**\- Tutorial Menjadi Jantan Terpadu Karya Mince Gonzales (600 Ryo)**

**Deidara akan meledakkan tabung gas LPG 12 KG dan berakibat apa saja yang berada di sekelilingnya K. O. Termasuk para tokoh LOW BRAIN. 1 petak di atas-bawah posisi Deidara, 1 petak di kanan-kiri posisi Deidara. 9 petak di radius Deidara akan meleduk.**

**\- Kupon Operasi Plastik Di Korsel (500 Ryo)**

**Kisame memasuki mode semangat meletup sehingga akan melemparkan Samehadanya lurus ke depan dan belakang. Seluruh brainless yang ada horizontal pada barisnya akan tewas.**

**\- Keris Sekar Gembus Condro Kirono (600 Ryo)**

**Setelah menerima salah satu keris pusaka kesayangan eyangnya, Sai akan membangkitkan Ten Ten supaya mau berada di kubu LOW BRAIN guna menyerang balik para brainless. Ingat, Ten Ten itu termasuk brainless special yang berkekuatan dahsyat.**

**(7.) Sistem Permainan.**

**Hampir sama dengan Plant VS Zombie. Cuma ada sedikit perbedaan. Disini tidak ada cara untuk meningkatkan kecepatan duit mainan. Tidak seperti di game itu yang bisa dioptimalkan dengan beberapa cara. Di Low Brain VS Brainless hitungannya 50 ryo per 10 detik. Duit akan diberikan oleh Kyai Hiruzen kepada Konan untuk di-manage. **

**Jika di Plant VS Zombie ada mesin pemotong rumput di kolom paling akhir, sedangkan disini ada buldoser perata aspal yang siap digunakan jika terjepit. **

.

.

.

.

.

Kyai Hiruzen seketika menjetikkan jarinya yang sudah pada keriput lagi buyutan.

_Ctik!_

Suasana berubah dalam sekejap!

Di tengah-tengah terdapat petak dengan luas 12 (4 x 3) dimana tiga buah buldoser sudah berjejer rapi di deretan kolom paling belakang. Di belakang buldoser ada mobil jebot pick-up yang berisikan Konan di jok kemudi.

Kedua belas tokoh Low Brain sudah berbaris rapi menunggu giliran tampil di samping arena (field). Ada Pein, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi, Mei, Sai, terakhir Shin.

Puluhan ekor brainless sedang berjalan pelan tapi pasti, beriringan menuju ke tengah field.

Kyai Hiruzen menyeringai jenius *klaim pribadi* sehingga ompongnya rada kelihatan. Diambilnya selembar duit 50 ryo dan segera dia sodorkan duit pertama itu kepada Konan.

"Inilah jalan satu-satunya untuk uhuk uhuk mengakhiri teror kawanan brainless yang melanda di TPU ini. Mau tidak uhuk mau, siap tidak siap, kalian harus hadapi."

Penjelasan keren *lagi-lagi dia ngeklaim sendiri* barusan yang meluncur dari mulut bau pak kyai secara tidak langsung membuat permainan ini dimulai.

. . . . .

**~ LOW BRAIN ~**

**VS**

**~ BRAINLESS ~**

**BEGIN!**

. . . . .

**\- TSUZUKU -**

**Hola! :)**

**Ketemu lagi sama author yang sama-sama anehnya dengan fic buatannya. *majas litotes diaktifkan***

**Kayaknya fic ini semakin jauh dari ide pokok cerita apa ya? Hm. Tapi biarlah, yang penting readers bisa pada ketawa. :D**

**Tunggu lanjutannya kapan-kapan ya. Author gak janji kapan karena bikin fic tanpa mood tuh ibarat mau boker sebelum kelebet eh kebelet. XD**

**Thank you! :)**


	10. Tewasnya Mbah Danzou 10

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**RATING : K - T**

**WARNING : OUT OF CHARACTER, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, GAJE, LEBAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Tewasnya Mbah Danzou Bag. 10 ~**

Petak permainan (field) sudah diaktifkan secara otomatis. Ini cara menghitung petaknya, akan author kasih tau dengan singkat :

**Panjang : 4 Lebar : 3.**

Atau ...

**Kolom 4 Baris 3.**

**Baris 1 itu dimulai dari paling atas.**

**Kolom 1 itu dimulai dari paling kanan.**

**Imajinasikan.**

**Paham?**

Keduabelas bidak (Pein - Kakuzu -Hidan - Sasori -Deidara -Kisame - Itachi - Zetsu - Tobi -Mei Terumi - Shin - Sai) berdiri di sisi field. Pein sampai Kisame di sebelah atas, sedangkan Itachi sampai Sai di sebelah bawah. *sudah kayak pemain bola cadangan aja*

Ketiga buldoser sudah terparkir di posisinya masing-masing. Tepatnya di kolom terakhir.

Di belakang buldoser terdapat seonggok benda rongsokan *mobil colt bak terbuka jebot* yang di dalamnya sudah ada bos TDKJTK yaitu saudari Konan. Di samping persis pintu jok kemudi ada Kyai Hiruzen yang lagi ngitungin duit mainan segepok bernominal 50 ryo per lembarnya.

"Kraahh ... "

Suara seekor brainless mulai terdengar samar. Dan itu tandanya gelombang pertama brainless mulai berdatangan.

"Kita langsung ngadepin para brainless di arena?!" Itachi rada syok menerima kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Zetsu yang berdiri di sebelahnya nyeletuk, "Ya elah, loe baru nyadar detik ini?"

Sementara Tobi malahan meronta-ronta tidak jelas. "SIJEEE! Kok loe gak ada disini bareng Tobi?!"

Di sebelah atas pun terjadi sedikit kegaduhan. Kakuzu misuh-misuh menyesali keputusan Kyai Hiruzen Babat Mataraman yang gak mau memakai duit asli.

"Coba kalau duitnya asli. Pasti ... "

"Bakal loe rampok semuanya langsung kan?" Hidan menyela tiba-tiba.

Si curut korup nggeleng, "Gak. Gak separah itu kok. Cuma ... "

"Loe colong sebagian kan?" potong si uztad sesat lagi.

"Ya ya ya. Loe benar semua deh."

Pein bukannya protes kayak kebanyakan orang, dia malah njoget-njoget kesenengan gara-gara kutukan bisul bernanah hitam sama mencret permanennya mendadak ngilang saat permainan dimulai.

"He'ah he he he'ah ... " Pein nari kuda lumping.

"Semoga gue gak dipilih sama Konan. Semogaaa, un." Dei mengadahkan kedua tangan ke atas layaknya orang lagi berdoa supaya dirinya gak dipilih buat ngehadapin itu makhluk-makhluk tulalit gaje. Takut dia. Maklum, nyali bencong. *author digampar*

"Kroaah ... " brainless pertama sudah datang. Dari **baris 3**. Brainless tipe pria.

Konan matanya melotot, terus dia segera ngecek berapa jumlah total duit mainan yang dipegangnya. "Baru 100 ryo alias cepek?!"

Dia nengok ke samping kanannya, "Ini buat beli tanem eh tokoh Low Brain-nya bijimana, mbah?"

Kyai Hiruzen membalas dengan gelengan kepala. "Hadeh-hadeh. Uhuk ini daftar menunya." kakek degil ini nyerahin selembar kertas lebar dilaminating yang ternyata isinya adalah harga para tokoh Low Brain. Dimulai dari yang termahal paling atas sampai yang termurah paling bawah. Disertai keterangannya sekalian. Seperti ini :

**DAFTAR MENU LOW BRAIN (MANUSIA BEROTAK RENDAH/JONGKOK)**

**ITACHI**

**Pemuda keriput yang kata cewek-cewek sih *hoek* cakep. Rambut kuncir kudanya saing-saingan sama si Deidara. Ambisi utamanya adalah pengin ketemu Uchiha Sarada. Anak ototou-nya yang mbrojol lahiran pas dia udah pindah alam. Ambisi sekundernya adalah pengin sungkem sama bokap-nyokapnya untuk yang pertama sekaligus terakhir *halah*. Dia sangat kuat dengan genjutsu sharingan-nya yang bisa bikin seekor brainless putar balik bahkan versus sama kawan sendiri. Tapi itu cuma bisa dilakukan sebanyak empat kali. Lima kali kalau dikasih tau nomer hapenya Sasuke. Enam kali kalau dikasih tau alamatnya rumah klan Uchiha yang baru. Sebanyak mungkin sampai K. O sekalian kalau diajak ketemuan LANGSUNG sama Sarada sang keponakan idaman.**

**COST : 800 Ryo.**

**HIDAN**

**Pria gila-miring-sedheng-gendheng-kenthir-edan-psiko-gemblung. Komplit. Sang pemuja DJ (Dewa Jashin) ini merupakan maniak sejati. Hidupnya hanya ditujukan kepada sang dewa junjungannya. Memiliki slogan hidup 'Nomer satu Jashin, nomer dua Jashin, nomer tiga Jashin, selanjutnya ... Jashin!'. Kekuatannya menyabitkan sabit mata tiga kepunyaannnya. Namun setelah menghadapi lima ekor brainless tanpa kalah, dia bisa memanggil kutukan maupun laknat dari Jashin-sama. **

**COST : 750 Ryo**

**SASORI**

**Cowok bantet-cebol yang juga menurut para kaum hawa dikatakan *hoek* ganteng. Pendiam, keren, tapi tetap begonya sering keluar. Yang ini juga termasuk maniak. Maniak sama boneka. Sering bolak-balik ke sebuah toko boneka buat nawar harga sampai si penjual manut sama harga penawaran doi. Punya kelebihan mengendalikan brainless pakai benang-benang dari kesepuluh jarinya. Fungsinya untuk memperlambat laju dari brainless itu. Dua benang satu brainless. Jadi ada lima brainless yang dapat diperlambat lajunya sekaligus sama Sasori. **

**COST : 750 Ryo.**

**DEIDARA**

**Seorang hermafrodit gaje yang suka ngomong 'un, un' aneh banget di akhir kalimatnya. Bencong satu ini cukup kuat untuk melawan para brainless melalui kekuatan mercon bantingannya yang minimal bikin jantungan maksimal bikin kaki melepuh. Tapi, pas mood-nya lagi buruk dia bisanya cuma ngeluarin kembang api biasa. Pas mood-nya lagi baik, dia bakal ngeluarin gas LPG 3 KG yang mampu bikin rumah kobong kebakaran.**

**COST : 600 Ryo.**

**KISAME**

**Sejenis dengan Zetsu. Cuma yang ini berasal dari kingdom animalia. Siluman hiu buruk rupa yang dekat dengan Koh Bao Kong Ah Tsu. Sering nyengir dan berakibat dijauhi warga. Hanya Anggota TDKJTK saja yang masih mau bergaul dengan dirinya. Itu saja terpaksa dengan berat hati. Serangan andalannya hanya menyabetkan Samehada saja. Tidak lebih. Tapi tokoh satu ini bisa menjadi sangat agresif jika dihina terus atas mukanya yang memang sangat tidak layak dipandang.**

**COST : 550 Ryo.**

**SAI**

**Sang lelaki pemuja kakek yang telah kehilangan 9/10 dari jiwanya saat mengetahui kalau Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII telah meninggal dunia *mangkat, menurut Sai pribadi*. Hidupnya makin suram saja saat dia terperangkap di dalam keranda mayat *bandosan* akibat ulah Kakuzu. Sosoknya berguna sebagai benteng pertahanan yang sangat sulit ditembus oleh para brainless. Tapi itu tergantung sejauh mana kekuatan mentalnya karena dikeroyok brainless di dalam keranda bukanlah hal mudah. Saat dia semaput, brainless otomatis bablas terus. Tapi Sai mampu menembakkan sinar laser dari kedua matanya jika emosinya memuncak akibat sosok mbahnya yang dihina dengan biadap.**

**COST : 500 Ryo.**

**ZETSU**

**Si makhluk kingdom plantae yang sungguh ababil punya. Banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau ibunya dikawini oleh siluman lidah buaya. Sepertiga manusia sepertiga tanaman dan sepertiganya lagi pupuk. Tokoh ini sebetulnya kuat. Mampu mencaplok seekor brainless dengan sepasang mulut venus flytrap miliknya. Namun sekali caplok membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua jam sebelum bisa mencaplok brainless berikutnya *kayak begini mah sama aja bohong euy*. Walaupun loading-nya lama, tapi Zetsu memiliki kekuatan spesial untuk masuk ke dalam tanah supaya tidak termakan oleh brainless. *kalau kayak begini sama aja bohong lagi! loe yang harusnya ngelindungin Konan malahan sembunyi***

**COST : 350 Ryo.**

**MEI TERUMI**

**Janda kembang desa yang merupakan ibunda dari Sai. Putri kedua sekaligus anak keempat dari romonya. Sudah lama berpisah dengan suaminya yang tewas tertabrak odong-odong belasan tahun silam. Kekuatannya mampu memikat brainless pria dan menjadikan mereka budak nafsunya. Kebalikan dari Pein. Tapi maksimal lima ekor saja, tidak lebih. Bonus menjadi enam jika diberi nope brondong cakep atau om-om kaya. Jadi tujuh kalau diajak kencan di resto elit. Sebanyak mungkin kalau dinikahi sama pria tampan, atletis, kaya, baik, bla bla bla sampai sejuta kelebihan lainnya.**

**COST : 250 Ryo.**

**PEIN**

**Seorang om-om yang gak kalah maniaknya dengan dua orang sebelumnya, Kakuzu dan Hidan. Yang ini maniaknya sama bokep, hentai, porno, bugil, dan sejenisnya. Matanya aneh, mirip obat nyamuk bakar. Hobinya nonton video bokep 3gp di hape semilyar umatnya. Cita-cita utamanya pengin nonton video bokep HD di situs xhamster. Jurus andalannya adalah n*****t. Jurus ini mujarab setengah mampus kalau berhadapan sama brainless wanita. Tapi bakalan percuma kalau lawannya brainless pria. **

**COST : 200 Ryo.**

**SHIN**

**Cameo di fic ini. Laki-laki kakak tiri dari Sai. Aslinya dia gak ngerti kalau dia tuh bukan cucu tiri dari Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII. Karena selama ini semua merahasiakan hal tersebut. Apalagi nemunya bukan di panti melainkan di dalam tong sampah basah. Orang ini lemah. Lebih lemah dari Pein malah. Tapi ... kalau sampai dia dengar rahasianya itu, maka sebaris brainless di hadapannya bakal dia habisin sebagai pelampiasan amarah. Dan setelah itu doi pergi entah kemana bin gak mau pulang-pulang karena kecewa berat.**

**COST : 150 Ryo.**

**KAKUZU**

**Bapak-bapak yang gak kalah maniaknya dengan sang partner. Kalau yang satu maniak sama dewa, yang ini maniak sama duit. Koruptor kelas bekicot sawah yang hidupnya gak kunjung kaya walau pelitnya melebihi Paman Gober. Sebenarnya dia tidak memiliki kekuatan istimewa, tapi semangatnya bisa dibuat membara jika duit yang dikucurkan lebih besar.**

**COST : 100 Ryo. (Loyo)**

**COST : 250 Ryo. (Rada Lesu)**

**COST : 400 Ryo. (Lumayan)**

**COST : 650 Ryo. (Rada Semangat)**

**COST : 850 Ryo. (MANTEP!)**

**TOBI**

**Sang pembantu umum yang masuk dalam nominasi sepuluh manusia dengan kehidupan ternista di dunia. Si pria bertopeng yang memiliki segudang kekurangan seperti contohnya : goblok, lemot, autis, culun, aneh, cupu, o'on. Tapi itu semua akan sirna sepenuhnya saat topeng jeruk obat nyamuk berlubang anus itu dibuka total. Saat memasuki mode Obito Uchiha, dia akan menjadi tokoh yang sangat teramat kuat. Mampu melenyapkan tiga ekor brainless di field menuju ke dimensi lain. Namun, untuk itu ada syaratnya. Membutuhkan tiga tokoh yang IQ-nya jika dijumlah lalu dirata-rata minimal 110. *bisa dikatakan mustahil kecuali ketiga tokoh itu berasal dari keluarganya Mbah Danzou***

**COST : 100 Ryo.**

Si bos besar, Konan, cuma bisa sweatdrop ajah pas ngelihat daftar menu para jagoan berotak udang rebon yang menurutnya tidak jauh berbeda dari kertas koran bungkus gorengan. Tapi demi terselesaikannya kekacauan dahsyat yang sudah berlangsung selama beberapa chapter, dia wajib semangat untuk memainkan game ini.

"Yosh, duit gue sekarang ... " sepasang bola matanya melirik ke arah empat lembar duit mainan kucel bernominal total 200 ryo. " ... enaknya buat beli siapa ya?"

Diperhatikannya dengan seksama isi daftar menu gaje itu. Karena duitnya belum banyak maka nama-nama yang bisa dibeli detik ini juga adalah Tobi, Kakuzu (loyo mode), Shin, sama Pein.

"Wokeh, gue beli Tobi aja." dia noleh ke arah Kyai Hiruzen. "Pak, belinya gimana nih caranya?"

Pak kyai langsung njawab, "Pegang duit yang sesuai dengan harga tokoh low brain uhuk uhuk yang mau loe beli pakai tangan kanan. Kalau bisa duitnya wajib mulus, jangan nekuk-nekuk atau uhuk kuwes-kuwes. Terus ... "

"Kelamaan oneng! Cepetan gih. Brainless-nya sudah sampai di kolom **kedua noh**." Konan nunjuk-nunjuk ke depan.

Kyai Hiruzen manggut-manggut, "Sesudah itu angkat tangan kanan loe ke udara uhuk sembari ngomong ... NYONG AREP TUKU!"

Alis kanan milik Konan berkedut-kedut setelah itu kakek menyelesaikan kalimat yang berisi petunjuk. "Nyong arep tuku?! Apa artinya itu? Kenapa gak ngomong BELI aja?"

Homoan Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou *digeplak Hiruzen* itu menggoyangkan telapak tangan kirinya, "Oo, gak bisa. Itu adalah peraturan dari sononya, dari yang bikin fic ini. Itu Bahasa Jawa ngapak yang kalau uhuk diIndonesiakan berarti 'saya mau beli'."

Konan mulai kesal atas keribetan tatacara pembelian tokoh Low Brain yang bahkan jauh lebih ribet ketimbang di game aslinya. Yang cuma tinggal klik-klik doang.

Terpaksalah si bos wanita ini mengikuti aturan mainnya. Dia megang duit 150 ryo pakai tangan kanan, ngangkat tangan kanannya sampai-sampai aroma ketek ala Texas menguar, terakhir ngucapin, "NYONG AREP TUKU!"

"Krhhh ... " brainless prianya sudah sampai **baris 3 kolom 3**. Kurang satu kolom lagi sebelum buldosernya dipakai secara otomatis.

Kelopak mata Konan kedip-kedip berulangkali. Sudah belasan detik berlalu tapi gak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ini gimana sih, kakek songong?! Kok gak terjadi apa-apa?!" omel si bos Tim Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper.

Kyai Hiruzen melirik ke kanan dan kiri, lalu tatapannya menerawang ke angkasa raya. "Uhuk anuuu kayaknya ada yang kurang deh. Sebentar ... o ya! Loe uhuk kurang nyebutin tokoh yang mau loe beli. Iya itu!"

Konan ngangguk mantap. "Yosh!"

Pein, Kakuzu, Tobi, Shin deg-degan gak karuan. Menanti keputusan absolut keluar dari mulut Konan.

"TOBI!"

"Kroah ... " brainless pria tersebut hampir sampai di **baris 3 kolom 4**.

Konan nengok ke kanan, terus nggeplakin gundulnya pak kyai pakai duit mainan. "Ini gimana sih hah?! Gak jadi lagi?!"

Pak tua legendaris *legendaris nistanya* itu berusaha nutupin gundulnya pakai pergelangan tangan. "Aww aow uhuk uhuk ada yang kurang satu lagi. Baris sama kolomnya loe sebutin wadaw juga."

Konan sontak menghentikan aktifitas penganiayaannya untuk melafalkan mantra pembelian tokoh Low Brain yang masih kurang lengkap. "**Baris ketiga kolom keempat!**"

Kesebelas tokoh Low Brain bersamaan melihat ke arah Tobi yang mendadak tubuhnya menghilang dalam sekejap dan tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di petak yang disebutkan tadi.

_TUING!_

"Krahh ... "

Pas banget Tobi sampai, brainless itu ikut sampai pula di **baris 3 kolom 4**.

"UWAAA EMAAAKKK!" jerit Tobi spontan. Brainless pria itu langsung gigit paha kanan si pembantu umum. Tobi ngerang-ngerang. Gantian paha kirinya. Tobi nyaris sakaw.

"ATIIITTT ABAAANG!" *hush, ini sih nama geng motor binaan Klewang yang namanya terinspirasi dari adegan -tiiiiit- *

Konan cuma bisa bereaksi nepok jidat melihat hal itu. "Gak guna banget gue beli si Tobi. Terbuang sia-sia 150 ryo-nya."

Tapi ternyata oh ternyata, saudara Tobi mampu melakukan perlawanan disaat-saat genting. Topeng loli lubang anusnya dijedot-jedotin ke wajah brainless pria dengan brutalnya sehingga mereka berdua harus ko'it bersamaan.

Tobi muncul lagi di barisan bawah.

"Idih, aksi loe tadi mirip beruk pas lagi mau direbut pisangnya loh Tob." puji apa malah hina Zetsu kepada Tobi.

Mei memperhatikan sosok yang baru saja kembali itu. "Lho kok? Luka-lukanya ngilang yo?"

Tobi garuk-garuk rambut jabriknya, "Iya ya?! Padahal tadi sakiiiittt banget loh. Lebih sakit ketimbang digigit Kisame-senpai."

Kisame yang berada di barisan atas bersin-bersin, "Ha .. haa .. hatssyuuu!"

Konan nepuk pundaknya Kyai Hiruzen, "Mbah, kok bisa si idiot itu gak terluka pahanya? Padahal tadi jelas-jelas dia digigiti lho."

Yang ditanyai ngangkat bahunya seraya ngasih 50 ryo lagi. "Itu sudah peraturannya. Uhuk uhuk kalau tokohnya sudah balik lagi ya itu, lukanya sirna."

"Ngoahh ... " seekor brainless pria datang dari **baris 1**.

"Hihihi ... " seekor brainless wanita datang dari **baris 2**.

"Bujubuset, datang dua sekaligus. Ora lumrah." Konan ngitungin lembaran duit yang ada di genggaman tangan kirinya. "Empat ratus ... lima ratus ... lima ratus lima puluh. Hmm, beli siapa ya?"

Diperhatikan baik-baik daftar menu Low Brain yang kertasnya dilaminating itu. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Konan buat mutusin karena kedua brainless di field sudah sampai **kolom 2**.

Dia ngangkat tangan kanannya lagi kayak tadi sehingga aroma ketek ala California menguar di sekelilingnya. "NYONG AREP TUKU!"

Keduabelas tokoh Low Brain mendelik secara bebarengan. Takut dipilih terus harus bernasib tidak jauh kayak Tobi. Kecuali Kakuzu yang takut duitnya dicolong brainless. *padahal sudah dibilangin, buat beli Huawei low-end sama nyicil Grand Astrea aja gak nyukup!*

Sepasang manik Konan menelusuri barisan tokoh Low Brain. Dia lalu nelan ludah. "ZETSU! **Baris pertama kolom ketiga**!"

"Wanjrit!" umpat si taneman sejenak sebelum dia di-teleport.

_TUING!_

Zetsu langsung sampai di lokasi dalam waktu 0,01 sekon.

Konan menengok ke tokoh yang akan dibeli selanjutnya. "NYONG AREP TUKU! PEIN! **Baris kedua kolom ketiga**!"

"Sempak!" Pein mangap.

_TUING!_

Begitu sampai dilokasi, secara otomatis Pein langsung ngeluarin kekuatan khususnya. Yaah, bagi yang memperhatikan Almanac tokoh Pein pasti tau apa itu.

Mei Terumi nutupin kedua matanya. Para anggota TDKJTK rata-rata pada muntah-muntah kecuali Tobi yang dengan polosnya nyeletuk, "Kok senpai-senpai pada muntah? Itu Pein-senpai ngeluarin jurus gulatnya lho. Keren begitu kok pada jijik ya?"

"GYAAA! GUE GAK MAU N*****TIN SEEKOR MAYAT! GUE BUKAN SEORANG PENGIDAP NECROPHILIA!" sia-sia si asisten tereak membahana kayak begini. Tubuhnya terlanjur bergerak sendiri guna menyetubuhi zombie wanita tersebut. *Necrophilia : Kelainan seksual gemar menyetubuhi mayat ketimbang yang masih hidup*

"Bukannya loe bercita-cita ngelakuin hal beginian, Pein?! Gak usah banyak cincong!" seru Konan sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil jebot.

Kyai Hiruzen tersenyum kecil dengan semburat merah samar yang menghiasi sepasang pipi peyotnya. *Cocote! ini kakek kelainan juga nih. autodetected!*

Tidak disangka sang brainless wanita mesam-mesem gaje. "Hihihi .. oh yes .. hihihi .. ohh."

Pein melotot tajam ke arah si brainless. "Loe menikmatinya?! Sumpah-sumpah parah hah! Kalau cewek bahenol aja sih gue mau sampai kena HIV atau sipilis sekalipun. Tapi ini?!" diakhiri dengan sebuah tangisan pilu oleh seorang Pein. *hiks hiks, author juga ikut prihatin atas nasib loe di fic ini Pein. #SAVE_PEIN*

Beralih ke Zetsu. Si makhluk hidup kingdom plantae itu langsung nyaplok seekor brainless pria yang datang ke petak tempatnya berada.

_KRAUS!_

"Bagus Zet! Tunjukin kalau loe itu bukan cuma seonggok gulma yang wajib dibasmi!" Sasori menyemangati Zetsu yang langsung dibalas dengan acungan jari tengah oleh yang bersangkutan.

Sepasang venus flytrap milik itu rambut ijo bergerak membuka menutup perlahan guna mengunyah brainless yang tertangkap.

Konan mengambil posisi berjongkok di atas jok bobrok dengan jempol kanannya yang ditopangkan ke dagu. Mirip banget gayanya L Liwet eh Lawliet pas lagi mikir keras.

'Sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Zetsu sudah melaksanakan tugas dengan baik dan begitu juga Pein. Walau kekuatan spesialnya si mata onde-onde itu menjijikan setengah mampus sih.' analisa Konan dalam hati.

Kedua ekor brainless yang ada di field sudah K.O semuanya. Namun permainan yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai. Tiga ekor brainless muncul dari ujung memasuki field.

Brainless wanita di **baris 1**.

Brainless pria di **baris 2**.

Brainless autis di **baris 3**.

"Wat de?! Mayat cowok menuju ke gue?! Ini gue gak punya kekuatan n*****tin sesama jenis kan alias gak homo-homoan kan?!" Pein kalap berat.

"Gimana nih, Kon? Gue masih ngunyah soalnya." si Zetsu pun mulai panik.

"Ada sahabat loe tuh Tob." ucap Sai yang akhirnya baru kebagian jatah tampil. Mengacu kepada brainless autis yang lagi berjalan pakai gaya kayang. *edun*

"Mana? Mana? Mana?" Tobi celingak-celinguk.

Konan pun ikutan panik juga. Secara kalau dia salah langkah maka bisa-bisa otaknya diicip-icip sama para mayat hidup tak berotak itu. Diambilnya lagi selembar kertas yang di permukaannya tertulis nama-nama anggota timnya ditambah tiga orang keturunan Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII.

"Setelah gue hitung duitnya terkumpul 700 ryo. Beli siapa ya kali ini?" gumamnya dengan perasaan terburu-buru.

Otaknya yang memiliki kapasitas IQ lebih baik sedikit di atas rata-rata umat Tim Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper harus bekerja maksimal untuk merumuskan hal ini.

'Mana ya? Emm, ini aja? Jangan-jangan. Umm ... '

Tidak dinyana brainless autis itu berpindah baris dari **baris 3** menuju ke sampingnya, alias **baris 2**.

"Kyukyukyu ... " brainless autis itu ketawa sinting begitu sampai di baris jejernya. Tempat dimana Pein berada.

"Asyolole! Shit shit! Brainless pria aja gue gak bisa nanganin, sekarang ketambahan sahabatnya Tobi ikut-ikutan kemari." Pein sampai gigitin jari-jari tangannya saking khawatirnya.

Konan ngangguk pelan tapi mantap. Diambilnya beberapa lembar duit 50 ryo pakai tangan kanan terus diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke udara sampai bikin pak kyai yang berdiri di samping pintu mobilnya kepuyengan. Setelah aroma ketek ala Texas, terus ketek ala California, kini beliau harus menerima terjangan aroma ketek ala Dallas.

"NYONG AREP TUKU! MEI TERUMI! **Baris kedua kolom keempat**!"

"Hohoho." Mei menyempatkan untuk ketawa genit sebelum dia di-teleport otomatis menuju ke lokasi.

_TUING!_

'Sip-sip. Sisa 450 ryo ya.' Konan berpikir serius.

Kyai Hiruzen memberikan 50 ryo lagi detik berikutnya.

"Gwaahh ... " seekor brainless pria muncul di **baris 3**.

"Watdepak hell in the eh kebalik, in the hell. Gue harus gerak cepat nih." Konan ngeremas duit 500 ryo pakai tangan sebelah kanan, dia angkat tinggi-tinggi, terus berseru, "NYONG AREP TUKU! SAI! **Baris ketiga kolom kesatu**!"

Sai syok, "Mbah Danzou yang Maha Besar, tuolooonng!"

_TUING!_

Duitnya ambles jadi 0 ryo.

Para tokoh Low Brain yang masih antre harap-harap cemas.

Sedangkan yang ada di field sudah tidak karu-karuan lagi paniknya.

Konan nampak sangat fokus di tempat duduknya.

Kyai Hiruzen Babat Mataraman ngedipin sebelah matanya. *apaan sih ini orang*

"Hihihihi ... " seekor brainless wanita di **baris 1 kolom 2**.

"Kroaah ... " seekor brainless pria di **baris 2 kolom 2**.

"Kyukyukyu ... " seekor brainless autis di **baris 2 kolom 2**.

"Gwarhh ... " seekor brainless pria di **baris 3 kolom 1**.

"Gue kan belum selesai nelan?!" Zetsu di **baris 1 kolom 3**.

"Konan nan! Gue diganti sama yang lainnya napa?! Game di-pause dulu woy. Pergantian pemain!" Pein di** baris 2 kolom 3**. *emang loe pikir sepakbola?*

"Aduch duch, jadi serasa masih perawan aja nich saya." Mei Terumi di **baris 2 kolom 4**.

"Jika gue mati hari ini, semoga gue langsung ketemu mbah gue Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII di Taman Eden (Edan)." Sai di **baris 3 kolom 1**. *memanjatkan permohonan terakhir sebelum dieksekusi oleh regu tembak eh regu brainless*

Game baru saja dimulai. Akankah Konan mampu membuat kubu Low Brain menghabisi para pasukan kubu Brainless ataukah malah sebaliknya?

Stay tune ... LOW BRAIN VS BRAINLESS in next chapter.

**\- TSUZUKU -**

**Yosh, selesai juga chapter ini. 8-)**

**Semoga readers terhibur ya. Dan jangan lupa ikuti terus chapter demi chapter selanjutnya.**

**Terima kasih telah membaca! :D**


	11. Tewasnya Mbah Danzou 11

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**  
**RATING : K - T**

**WARNING : OUT OF CHARACTER, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, GAJE, LEBAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Tewasnya Mbah Danzou Bag. 11 ~**

"Permainan dilanjutkan saudara-saudari sekalian. Game yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai." Kakuzu mendadak sudah berganti profesi sebagai seorang komentator. Entah dapat ide darimana dia ngelakuin hal norak kayak begini.

"Di kubu Low Brain alias tim yang kemampuan berpikirnya mendekati tuna grahita (idiot) kecuali gue yang paling normal disini ... " komentar lanjutan dari si aki mata duitan ini langsung mendapat sambutan meriah berupa bejekan amsyong dari Sasori plus getokan ujung sabit mata tiga dari partner tersayangnya.

"Justru loe yang paling gak normal! Sudah tuwir, paling irit bahkan pelit, tapi gak kunjung jadi orkay di usia loe yang hampir seabad pas ini." semprot Hidan.

"Iya betul. Dasar tikus got korup!" yang ini meluncur dari dalam mulut Sasori.

Kakuzu kesakitan. Tapi tetap melanjutkan aktifitas gak bermutunya seakan urat kemaluannya sudah putus. *kemaluannya masih ada cuma sudah impoten cuy*

"Ada tiga tokoh Low Brain yang berdiri di arena sekarang. Ada Mei Terumi si janda kembang tujuh rupa yang cantik jelita. Di **baris 2 kolom 4.**"

Kamera *entah siapa kameramannya. anggap aja mukjizat* menyorot itu ibu-ibu hot maknyuz yang sekarang sudah bersiap buat ngerayu seekor brainless pria yang berada satu petak di depannya.

"Hohohohoho. Ehm ehm ... " Mei mulai meliuk-liukkan bodinya yang asoy geboy buat meragain goyang dumang. Setelah sebelumnya minta ijin dulu ke Cita Citata. *takut dithunthut eh dituntut*

_~ Ayo goyang dumang, biar hati senang, pikiranpun tenang, galau jadi hilang ... ~_

Kakuzu langsung nyetel lagunya di sebongkah kotak musik purba era Marilyn Monroe masih pakai sanggul.

"Lalu yang kedua ada Zetsu si gulma benalu yang masih tak berkutik karena daun pisang kembarnya masih sibuk ngelahap brainless. Posisinya di **baris 1 kolom 3**."

Kuping Zetsu berasap begitu mendengar langsung ocehan Kakuzu barusan. "Weteef (WTF)?! Gulma benalu bapak loe bau bangke?! Terus ini namanya venus flytrap gobloook, bukan daun pisang!" ngomel dianya.

"Yang terakhir ada Sai yang harganya lumayan mahal, 500 ryo, tapi kagak berguna sama sekali karena cuma bisa stuck di TKP."

"BUAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" ronta Sai heroik saat seekor brainless pria sedang sibuk merogoh-rogoh tubuhnya yang kejebak di dalam keranda.

"Hah? Buah? Biasanya dia kan selalu teriakin nama kakeknya saat ketakutan?" Itachi mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"(M) BUAAAAAHHHHH DANZOU YANG AGUNG!" like always, like before.

_Preeet! _*suara sms masuk*

Konan terhenyak, lalu dia rogoh kantong celananya yang menyimpan hape cina lawas disitu.

'Sms? Dari siapa kira-kira ya?' ia membatin penasaran.

**XXXXX**

From : uchiha yardi

_Ane antengin terus mau ngeliat sai pake sinar dewa lol_

**XXXXX**

"Hmm. Boleh-boleh juga nih." sang ketua TDKJTK segera ngelongokin kepalanya ngelewati jendela mobil *yang aslinya sudah gak ada lagi* buat berseru ke para tokoh Low Brain. "SEMUANYA! HINA RADEN GUSTI KANJENG DANZOU DENGAN HINAAN LEVEL HARAM JADAH SUPAYA SAI MAU KELUARIN SINAR DEWANYA!"

Kyai Hiruzen yang persis ada di sebelahnya sampai-sampai penyakit asam uratnya kumat gara-gara teriakan laknat baru saja.

Hampir semua tokoh menganggukkan kepala pertanda paham dengan maksud sang bos.

Kakuzu : "Danzou itu anjing gudik, anjing gudik itu Danzou!"

Kuping Sai mulai terasa panas.

Hidan : "Raden Danzou itu kaum tafir karena tidak menyembah Jashin-sama!" *padahal dia mengucapkan ini dengan sepenuh hati karena kefanatikan buta kepada dewanya*

Urat-urat di jidatnya Sai mulai nongol.

Sasori : "Danzou itu nama aslinya Ng*nthot!" *Senthot dudul! saru ini anak*

Nafas Sai ngos-ngosan tak berirama karena menahan amarah.

Deidara : "Danzou, un."

Sai menggertakkan gigi-giginya. *jyah, gak dikatain apa-apa kok marah juga?*

Kisame : "Ngeden Gusti Ngaceng Danzou Pakupayung Wedusprengus IV!"

Sai menggeram horror. Menyaingi geraman brainless yang masih berusaha menjangkaunya.

Itachi : "Raden Danzou main tusbol-tusbolan sama Kyai Hiruzen!"

Tubuhnya Sai mulai bergetar hebat.

"Woy, gue uhuk jangan ikut dibawa-bawa anak muda!" protes si pak kyai dari tempatnya.

Tobi : "Tobi sih gak mau menghina ya. Menghina itu kan ciri anak tidak baik. Walaupun mbah Danzou itu calon penghuni neraka jahanam tapi Tobi tetap tidak mau menghinanya sedikitpun." *ini loe emang gak ngehina Tob? parah malah*

_Cliiiiingg ... _

Dari sepasang mata Sai muncul cahaya kuning nan menyilaukan.

Shin : "Maaf ya Sai, mas terpaksa harus mengatakan ini demi kebaikan adek. Eyang kita yang Maha Mulia itu ternyata pernah mas lihat lagi coli sambil hormat bendera di bawah pohon beringin yang berada dekat rumah kita itu." *entah benar atau hoax nih. kalau benar maka gaswat deh itu orang memang*

"ZEEEYYYAAAAAAAAHHH ... " cahayanya makin silau dan akhirnya, " ... Ing Ngarso Sun Tulodo, Ing Madyo Mangun Karso ... " Sai merapalkan mantra aneh.

"Kraaah?" brainless-nya sampai kebingungan.

"?" tokoh-tokoh Low Brain pada bingung juga.

Kyai Hiruzen ngelakuin gaya hormat cool pakai dua jarinya. *apaan lagi ini orang jan*

" ... TUT WURI HANDAYANIIIII!"

_BZZZZZZZZZTTTT!_

Kilatan sinar dewa maha dahsyat yang barusan ditembakkan lewat mata Sai sukses membuat seekor brainless pria yang berada di hadapannya hangus menjadi abu dalam hitungan detik.

_Plok..Plok..Plok..Plok..Plok..._

Tepuk tangan meriah bergemuruh di field. Bahkan Mei selaku sang kanjeng biyung (ibunda) sampai harus menahan isak tangisnya atas peristiwa membanggakan barusan. *hal kayak begini kok bangga bu? edan pancen*

Kakuzu balik lagi ke mode nyerocos ala komentator. "Oke. Setelah kejadian mengharu biru baru saja, kita kembali fokus ke jalannya permainan di arena. Mei Terumi mengusir brainless pria yang telah sukses dia perbudak saudara-saudari sekalian."

"Byeee ... " Mei dadah-dadah mesra ke seekor brainless pria yang sudah kembali lagi ke alamnya setelah sebelumnya memberikan sebuah cincin emas 24 karat seberat 4 gram. *buset, benar-benar mental janda tulen ini cewek. tukang morotin lelaki sekalipun orang sudah mati*

"Lalu di **baris 1 **ada Zetsu yang sedang kepepet karena brainless-nya hampir sampai beberapa detik lagi tapi daun lidah buayanya belum selesai ngunyah."

"Sudah gue bilangin ini daun venus flytrap! Bukan daun pisang dan bukan juga daun lidah buaya, o'on." rutuk sang tokoh yang memiliki harga beli 350 ryo ini.

"Hihihihi ... " brainless wanitanya tetap ketawa ala kunthi saat sampai di petak dimana Zetsu berada.

'Gue harus melindungi diri daripada kesakitan digigitin sama makhluk gajebot kayak begini.' kata Zetsu dalam hati.

_Slup,_

Zetsu mangslep ke dalam tanah seenak udel. Karena memang kelebihannya cuma itu.

"Dasar makhluk ijo gak guna! Bukannya melindungi gue tapi melindungi diri sendiri itu namanya." Konan panik setengah meninggal (mampus). Si brainless wanita yang ada di **baris 1 **sudah menapaki kolom terakhir yaitu **kolom 4.**

"Akkh! Sakiiit banget geblek! Arrghh ... " *? ? ?*

Si bos besar bergegas menghitung duit (mainan) yang dia pegang. Setelah dihitung-hitung sudah terkumpul duit sebesar 950 ryo. Tapi karena menghitungnya lamban banget jadinya keburu si brainless wanita itu hampir menyentuh buldoser.

"Masyaallah ya rab!" pak kyai gendeng itu tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk bertugas.

Kalau di game Plant VS Zombie kan mesin pencukur rumputnya aktif secara otomatis. Kalau disini, di game gagal Low Brain VS Brainless ada yang menjalankan.

_Greg..greg..greg..greg..greg... _*suara buldoser perata aspal*

Kyai Hiruzen Babat Mataraman terlihat berkonsentrasi di kursi pengemudi buldoser. "Awas-awas jangan ada di depan gue. Minggir-minggir mau uhuk gue ratain aspalnya."

"Emangnya lagi perbaikan jalan, un?!" Deidara mengomeli itu kakek.

Pak kyai nepok jidat keriputnya, "Et dah, gue lupa. Momen begini jadi uhuk uhuk ngingetin gue pas gue masih jadi mandor di sebuah proyek pembuatan jalan raya."

'Katanya pejuang. Kok sekarang ngakunya jadi mandor sih?' Kisame sweatdrop sendiri.

_Greg..greg..greg..greg..greg... _

"Yang jelas gue bakal lenyapin brainless yang uhuk uhuk ada di depan gueee." homoan *jdak* sobat Raden Danzou ini lekas mengoper persnelingnya kemudian menekan pedal gas sehingga buldosernya berhasil menggilas brainless wanita itu.

"Phuaaahh ... " Zetsu ngempos panjang setelah muncul lagi ke permukaan tanah.

Gak nyadar dia kalau tepat di belakangnya ada buldoser yang lagi maju jalan.

_Kreteeekkk! _*suara tulang belulang si taneman yang kegiles roda gedhe buldoser. eh sebentar, memangnya taneman punya tulang?*

Zetsu kembali lagi ke kursi cadangan di barisan bawah.

Pein malahan sudah kembali sebelum Zetsu balik.

"Lho Pein, sejak kapan loe balik lagi kemari?" tanya Sasori.

Kisame garuk-garuk jambulnya yang tinggi, "Iya ya. Perasaan loe masih ada di field deh."

"Hiks..hiks ... " Pein terisak bombay. " ... gue dikacangin nih." sambungnya.

"Akkh! Sakiiit banget geblek! Arrghh ... " *ingat kalimat langsung ini? ini adalah suara erangan si Pein yang nyaris tidak terdeteksi*

Kasihan si mata obat nyamuk mesum. Sampai-sampai pak komentator *Kakuzu* tidak menyebutnya barang sedikitpun di chapter ini.

"Kembali ke permainan yang sebenarnya baru saja dimulai." *perasaan baru saja dimulai terus ngomongnya. sudah dari chapter kemarin mulainyaaa*

"**Baris 1 **mengalami kekosongan buldoser akibat kejadian barusan. Dan ini sangat membahayakan sekali bagi bos Konan."

Sedangkan Konannya sendiri malah sibuk nyengir di dalam mobil jebotnya. Lho, kenapa oh kenapa euy?

.

.

.

"Masyaallah ya rab!" pak kyai gendeng itu tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk bertugas.

Karena saking histerisnya, itu mantan pejuang kemerdekaan Konoha tidak menyadari kalau belasan lembar duit mainannya jatoh ke tanah. Konan kebetulan ngelihat hal tersebut. Diambillah duit-duit bernominal 50 ryo itu tanpa pikir panjang.

.

.

.

"Fufufufu, gue punya banyak duit nih buat beli tokoh." ucap si cewek berambut biru seraya ngipasin segepok duit bernilai total 1650 ryo ke mukanya.

Dari ujung depan sana, nampak beberapa brainless lagi yang datang. Kurang lebih ada empat.

Sedangkan di field sekarang tinggal tersisa dua tokoh Low Brain. Mei Terumi di **baris 2 kolom 4**. Dan Sai di **baris 3 kolom 1**.

Ups, ada yang kelupaan nih sepertinya.

Kakuzu langsung megang mic dengan erat. "Wooow, brainless autis yang berada di baris dimana Mei Terumi dipasang ternyata sudah hampir mendekati petak tempat Mei berada. Apakah dia tidak terdeteksi karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis?" *nyolek Kuroko no Basuke*

"Kyukyukyu ... " tawa sang brainless autis.

"Apakah Mei Terumi akan dihabisi oleh si brainless autis?"

Ibu kandungnya Sai menelan ludah berulangkali. Deg-degan pastinya karena si brainless autis tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan jurus goyang dumangnya Mei.

"Hn." Konan nyengir tipis. Diambilnya beberapa lembar duit menggunakan tangan kanan lalu dia angkat tinggi-tinggi tangan kanannya tersebut. "NYONG AREP TUKU!"

"Kyukyukyu ... "

"ITACHI! **Baris 1 kolom 4**!"

_TUING!_

Itachi telah sampai di lokasi dengan selamat ... bos! Barangnya mulus banget nih. Puas banget belanja sama agan ini. Recommend seller dah. *lho lho lho?! kok jadi berujung testimoni lapak jual-beli online?*

"Haaaahh?! Apa yang telah dipikirkan oleh bos Konan sehingga menaruh tokoh Itachi di baris yang aman dari brainless seperti itu?!" Kakuzu syok.

Konan mendadak sudah mengenakan kostum mirip Yami Yugi. "Heh, aku sudah memprediksikan apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Serang dia Dark Magician!"

Itachi sedikit sewot, "Dark Magician dari Papua? Itachi keles."

Benar saja. Apa yang Konan versi Yami Yugi tadi katakan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Brainless autis tadi tiba-tiba saja berbelok ke kanan sehingga sekarang berada di **baris 1**. Tempatnya Itachi berada.

Itachi versi Dark Magician Papua menyeringai keren abis. "Rasakan ini. Tsukiyomi!"

Brainless autis itu langsung balik kanan dan kembali ke alamnya setelah terkena jurus dari tokoh Low Brain dengan harga beli termahal itu. Tidak lupa saat berbalik sempat melantunkan seruan "Satu dua tiga!" persis budak pramuka labil.

"Hebat sekali apa yang baru saja diperlihatkan oleh bos kita yang satu ini. Namun, di ujung sana nampak empat ekor makhluk tak berotak yang mulai menapaki **kolom 1** di masing-masing baris yang ada."

"Kroaah ... " seekor brainless pria di **baris 3**.

"Kyukyukyu ... " seekor brainless autis di **baris 2**.

"I..itu kan ... " nafas Kakuzu tercekat saat mata ijonya menangkap sosok yang berada di baris pertama.

"ROAAAR!" seekor brainless binaraga *dulunya mantan pesaing Ade Rai yang selalu kalah terus* di **baris 1**.

Dan yang paling membuat mereka semua takjub, syok, panik, dan kejang-kejang adalah brainless yang keempat ini.

Kedua kakinya yang keriput pelan tapi pasti menapak **kolom 1**.

Kesepuluh jarinya yang sudah peyot termakan usia berhiaskan batu akik dan batu bacan yang masing-masing memiliki bentuk unik. *ada yang bergambar kolor ijo, anoman nungging, pantat tapir, dsb*

Pakaian adat Jawanya sudah compang-camping dan bernodakan tanah kuburan.

Blangkon di kepalanya sampai-sampai dipakai terbalik. *yang njendol itu malah didepan*

_~ Lingsir wengi lingsir wengi. Sepi durung bisa nendro. Kagodho mring wewayang. Kang ngeridhu ati. Kawitane ... ~_

Kakuzu nekat menyetel lagu mistis Lingsir Wengi untuk menambah tensi horror suasana.

Mei Terumi nutupin mulutnya erat-erat pakai sepasang telapak tangannya. "Ro..ro..romo?!"

"Ya Allah." Shin langsung pingsan di kursi cadangan baris bawah.

Kyai Hiruzen Babat Mataraman tidak segan untuk membuka lebar-lebar tangannya ke depan seraya berteriak kencang, "SENTHOOOTTT?!"

Dan yang terakhir paling parah. Bisa ditebak siapa dia.

Sai tatapannya kosong, menerawang ke arah langit dari dalam bandosan (keranda). Ingatannya tanpa perlu diperintah segera kembali jauh ke belakang.

* * *

"Owek owek oweeek ... " Sai saat bayi menangis kencang.

"Cup cup cup cuuup. Diam ya cucu mbah sing paling bagus dhewek." Mbah Danzou njejalin kaos kaki baunya supaya Sai mau diam. *sing paling bagus dhewek : yang paling bagus sendiri*

* * *

_DOK DOK DOK!_

"Mbaaah! Lama amat sih ngisingnya?" Sai gedor-gedor pintu jamban dari luar. *ngising : boker*

"Sebentar Sai, sebentar. Mbah tanggung esih mules kiyeh wetenge." sahut Mbah Danzou dari dalam jamban. *esih mules kiyeh wetenge : masih mules nih perutnya*

* * *

"Uhuk hoeeek uhuk uhuk." Mbah Danzou terbatuk-batuk sangat parah di atas ranjangnya.

Sai yang berada di jejernya terus-terusan memegang telapak tangan mbahnya itu dengan erat. "Mbah, nyebut mbah. Nyebut."

"But but buuut ... " balas si mbah mengikuti instruksi dari sang cucu tersayang.

* * *

Itu dia. Salah satu dari tiga brainless yang masuk kategori special. *kayak martabak ajah*

Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII.

Sai akhirnya melepaskan perasaan rindunya yang teramat-amat memenuhi relung hatinya selama ini.

"MBAH DANZOU YANG AGUNG LAGI TERMASYHUR BIN MAHA BESAR NAN GAGAH PERKASA! MBUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**\- TSUZUKU -**

**Hehehe. Ini dia yang readers tunggu-tunggu selama ini. *gak ada yang nungguin, wuuu***

**Mungkin hanya segini saja yang bisa author berikan kali ini. Monggo dinikmati unjukane nggih. *silahkan dinikmati hidangannya ya***

**Yosh, matur nuwun kula aturake. :)**


	12. Tewasnya Mbah Danzou 12

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATING : T**

**WARNING : OUT OF CHARACTER, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, GAJE, LEBAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Tewasnya Mbah Danzou Bag. 12 ~**

Kakuzu kumat lagi. Tapi sepertinya kali ini dia tidak akan mau berhenti melakukan aktifitas gajebotnya itu. Menjadi seorang komentator tetap! *tumben mau padahal gak ada yang gaji*

"Itu dia saudara-saudari sekalian. Sosok yang telah menjadi maskot di fic Detektif Konan sehingga fic abal-abal ini bisa bertahan hingga chapter 12 sekarang, dengan jumlah review yang tidak sedikit."

Sosok yang sudah jelas adalah Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII itu melangkahkan kaki kanannya di **kolom 1 baris 1** sembari membawa sebuah umbul-umbul di tangan kanannya.

**GELOMBANG BRAINLESS PERTAMA DATANG!**

"Bersiaplah kalian para tokoh Low Brain dan bos Konan. Inilah kekuatan yang sebenarnya dari kaum brainless tak berotak."

Pein nengok langsung ke sampingnya, "Bersiaplah para tokoh Low Brain? Memangnya loe gak termasuk?" si bokeper nyemprot.

Kakuzu nurunin mic-nya dari depan mulut. "Sorry lah yaw. Kakuzu gak level kalau duitnya cuma mainan kayak begini. Mendingan jadi komentator."

Hidan sang partner yang berdiri di jejer si mantan pengemplang dana pembangunan jamban desa berkomentar. "Loe bego ya? Jadi komentator begini siapa yang mau bayar?"

"Pokoknya mending gak dibayar daripada nerima duit mainan. Duit itu Tuhan buat gue. Kalau Tuhannya dijadiin mainan pokoknya gue gak terima. Titik!" Kakuzu sampai ngeden pas ngucapin kata 'titik!'.

"Ohh begitu ya alasannya? Kalau Dewa Jashin dijadiin mainan pun gue bakal marah besar. Bakal gue laknat selaknat-laknatnya!" Hidan malah jadi setuju sama partner-nya sekarang.

"Dasar. Sok-sokan kalian berdua." Pein menimpali dingin. 'Tapi kalau video bokep terutama yang HD dibikin main-main, gue juga gak terima tuh.' sama aja ini orang rupanya.

Kembali ke jalannya permainan ...

"Di field tersisa tiga tokoh Low Brain di masing-masing barisan."

Itachi di **baris 1 kolom 4**.

"Sarada si keponakan tersayang bakalan jadi perhatian nih di chapter 5 Naruto Gaiden : The Seventh Hokage." ujarnya entah kepada siapa sembari mantengin layar hape kuno polyphonic resolusi layar 128x128 pixels *udah ketinggalan jaman ini mah* miliknya. Nungguin rilisnya chapter terbaru di Mangaberuang. *plesetan dari Mangapanda*

Mei Terumi di **baris 2 kolom 4**. *persis di jejer Itachi, di sebelah kanannya*

"Ngapunten nggih romo Danzou sing agung. Raden Kanjeng Ayu Mei Terumi Pakukaratan VIII belum sanggup melaksanakan wejangan keramat dari romo setelah romo mangkat. Cebok pakai tangan kanan dan bukan tangan kiri." Mei sujud-sujud di tanah. *apaan wejangan najis Inggris kayak begeto*

Sai di **baris 3 kolom 1**.

"LEPASIN GUE DARI SINI! LEPASIN ANJING! GUE PENGEN SUNGKEM DI KAKINYA MBAH DANZOU YANG AGUNG LAGI TERMASYHUR!" ini cowok mencak-mencak ngamuk di dalam keranda persis seekor raja beruk (the king of monkey) yang belum dibius dulu sebelum dimasukin kerangkeng besi.

"Dan ada empat ekor brainless yang sudah mulai memasuki arena."

"ROAR! MUSCLEMAAANN!" brainless binaraga sudah sampai di **kolom 2 baris 1**.

"Kyakyakyakya ... " brainless autis *sobat Tobi* melompat-lompat dengan satu kaki di **kolom 2 baris 2**.

"Kroaahh ... " brainless pria di **kolom 1 baris 3**. Walaupun di situ ada Sai namun si brainless melompati bandosan begitu aja karena Sai terkena efek dari brainless special Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII. *lupa? atau belum tahu efeknya? baca di chapter 9 ya*

Dan yang akan disebutkan terakhir ini adalah sang maskot sekaligus sang penggerak dari gelombang brainless pertama. Inilah dia ...

"Kita sambut. Ngeden Gusti Ngaceng Danzou Pakupayung Wedusprengus IV!" *Kakuzu ingatnya nama panjang Danzou yang disebutin Kisame pas ngolok-olok Sai di chapter kemarin*

"GUE BUNUH LOE! GUE BUNUH LOE KAKUZUUU!" Sai hampir nembakin sinar dewa dari kedua bola matanya kayak kemarin karena super kesal nama kakek idolanya diplesetkan secara biadap.

Beliau sudah masuk ke dalam field sepenuhnya. Sekarang berada di **kolom 1 baris 1**. Dengan memakai blangkon yang kebalik, baju adat Jowo yang sudah rombeng penuh noda tanah, sarungan cap Gajah Nungging, dan sepuluh buah cincin batu akik &amp; bacan menghiasi jari-jarinya, Raden Danzou menatap sekelilingnya dengan penuh percaya diri. Apalagi sekarang beliau juga mengibar-ngibarkan bendera pakai tangan kanannya. Kalau di game aslinya, benderanya berwarna merah dan bergambar otak manusia. Kalau ini ...

Bendera hitam bergambar tengkorak yang memakai blangkon kebalik yang dibelakangnya ada dua tulang menyilang.

_~ Arritakeno yume o kakiatsume. Sagashi mono sagashini yuku no sa ... ONE PIECE! ~_

Barusan Kakuzu nyetel tombol ON di walkman prasejarah jaman Elvis Presley masih doyan main kelereng.

"Kaizoku ou _ngik_ ni, ore wa _ngik _naru!" seru sang raden yang punya banyak kisah historis ini secara tiba-tiba. *ngik disini itu karena Raden Gusti Danzou punya penyakit bengek kronis*

"Itu ngapain bawa-bawa One Piece kemari!" bentak Konan emosi campur gemes dari dalam mobil jebot.

Di jejernya, Kyai Hiruzen malah sibuk nyanyi penuh semangat wong enom. "We are, we are on the cruise _uhuk _... We Are!"

"Loe ngapain juga ikut nyanyi, kyai gemblung!" si bos sukses nyekek lehernya pak kyai sekuat tenaga.

"EYANG DANZOU YANG MAHA TINGGI! JADIKAN SAI SEBAGAI WAKIL KAPTEN DI KAPAL EYANG YAAA!" Sai malah ikut-ikutan sedheng. Sudah pindah saja ke fandom sebelah sana. (-_-)"

"Setelah ada iklan dari manga yang rating-nya selalu jauh di atas Naruto itu, maka kita fokus lagi ke dalam permainan. Karena efek special Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou mampu membuat tokoh Mei, Sai, dan Shin berada dalam kondisi pasif maka tentu saja hanya tinggal Itachi seorang yang mampu bertarung."

"Mana Ade Rai? MANA?! ROAR!" brainless binaraganya masih dendam sama Ade Rai soalnya ini. Kalah terus dari awal tanding sampai mati kejatohan barbell.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat di Jakarta ...

"Ha..ha..haaa..haatsyuuu!" Ade Rai bersin kuenceng banget di fitnessan.

.

.

.

Itachi tetap tenang-tenang saja dengan kedatangan brainless binaraga itu. Karena kekuatannya sudah jelas dapat membuat seekor brainless pergi ke alamnya ataupun bertempur melawan sesama umat tidak berotak yang lain. Pakai tsukiyomi gitu loooh.

"UAPPAAAH?! Sas, itu putri loe si Sarada o'on. Loe mau bunuh keponakan gue yang tersayang dan paling kiyut itu?!" misuh-misuh setelah layar hape kunonya menampilkan halaman pertama Naruto Gaiden chapter 5. Padahal kuota tinggal 100 kb. *miris*

"ROAR!" brainless mantan kompetitor Ade Rai sudah sampai satu petak persis di depan Itachi, yaitu **kolom 3 baris 1**.

"Hah? Apa mau loe?" Itachi menatap sinis ke arah wajah brainless binaraga. Sedetik kemudian dia aktifkan jurusnya. "Tsukiyomi!" *tsukiyomi tersisa : 2 kali*

"RRR..ROAR! ADE RAAIII!" ternyata tidak mempan dengan sekali serang. Karena tingkat ketahanannya itu high (tinggi).

"Sas, loe gak lihat Sarada mewek begitu? Fvck loe Sas! Loe gak punya hati jadi cowok, titik!" ini pria kunciran masih bertingkah kayak tadi setelah menggeser halaman chapter 5 ke sebelahnya. Alias halaman 2.

Mata Itachi melotot tajam saat brainless binaraganya bersiap melayangkan tonjokan tangan kanan yang otot bicepsnya terlihat bengkak gedhe mampus persis lengan Hulek ijo.

"Woy pak kyai, sampai kapan loe mau menghentikan aliran dana ke gue?" tanya Konan kepada Kyai Hiruzen Babat Mataraman.

"_Uhuk_ sesuai dengan peraturan game Low Brain VS Brainless maka kurang lebih _uhuk_ satu menitan lagi. Nungguin jam pasir ini habis." jelasnya sembari memperlihatkan sebuah jam pasir yang secara ghoib mampir kesitu.

"Bogem barbell!" *terinspirasi dari Agung Hercules nih pasti*

_JDAK!_

"Uwaaa!" pipi kanan Itachi telah dibelai mesra oleh kepalan tangan jumbo milik sang brainless binaraga. Keseimbangannya goyah dan hape kuno polyphonic-nya sampai terlempar ke atas tanah hingga remuk.

_Kraakk._ *suara hape kuno layar 128 x 128 milik Itachi yang pecah*

"I..itu ha..hape gue ... " hilang sudah harapan untuk menuntaskan membaca Naruto Gaiden : Seventh Hokage sampai chapter terakhir. Padahal pas banget kali ini lagi mengulas konflik batin keponakan idamannya yang selama ini ingin sekali dia temui. *sebenarnya tidak remuk pun Itachi gak bakalan mampu mbaca sampai pol karena kuotanya tinggal seucrit gitu*

Secepat kilat kakak Sasuke ini noleh balik ke sang mantan rival Ade Rai dan langsung mengaktifkan tsukiyomi-nya lagi dengan penuh kebencian. "TSUKIYOMI! MAMPUS-MAMPUS LOE SETAN!" *tsukiyomi tersisa : 1 kali*

Kali ini sukses. Brainless binaraga itu segera berbalik arah dan kembali lagi menuju ke alamnya.

Konan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk-ngetuk dengan hitungan kira-kira satu ketukan per detik. "Ini kapan loe mau ngasih gue jatah lagi, kek?"

"Ntar. Satu menitan lagi _uhuk_."

Kesabaran Konan mulai menipis.

"Wow, sungguh aksi dari Uchiha Itachi yang sangat mengagumkan! Kini kita lihat bagaimana nasib dari Mei Terumi yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa padahal di depannya ada seekor Tobi KW 1."

"Tobi KW 1 itu apa sih, Zetsu-senpai?" si makhluk topengan nyolek-nyolek rambut ijo Zetsu. *kurang ajar nyentuh rambut orang yang lebih tua loe Tob*

"KW 1 itu artinya kwalitas 1. Bukan loe yang asli. Lebih bagus dari KW 2." jawab si taneman gaje tanpa mengindahkan ulah si idiotic itu.

"KW 1 lebih bagus daripada KW 2 ya, senpai?"

"Iya."

"Kalau yang asli sama yang KW 2 bagus mana?" *antusias*

"Ya bagus yang asli lah, dodol. Gitu aja gak bisa mikir." *mulai kesel*

"Kalau KW 1 lebih bagus apa jelek daripada yang asli?" *makin antusias*

"Grrrrr ... ya lebih jelek lah. Songong amat sih loe. Cuma dibolak-balik doang masih bingung." *mukanya yang item-putih jadi sedikit merah*

"Ohh. Tobi paham Tobi paham. Berarti kalau yang asli lebih jelek daripada KW 2 ya, senpai?" *nyengir polos ala boncel*

"Berisik ah loe ngoceh terus. Shit!" *nyolok lubang anus di topeng spiralnya Tobi*

"Gyaaa!" *tereak histeris*

"Apakah Mei Terumi akan dihabisi oleh brainless autis itu? Kita saksikan saja pemirsa."

"Kyukyakyukyakyu ... " si brainless yang mirip Tobi sudah sampai di **kolom 3 baris 2**. Jalan pakai dua tangan, kakinya di atas. *kayak hobinya Gai itu*

"Romo, kulo minta maaf kalau selama ini kulo jadi bocah durhaka. Mei gak pernah dengerin saran dari romo buat rutin nyabutin bulu telinga." Mei Terumi tidak mempedulikan brainless autis karena masih terperdaya oleh kehadiran buapaknya itu.

"Kroah ... " seekor brainless pria lagi-lagi lepas dari perhatian publik. Sudah sampai di** kolom 3 baris 3 **sekarang. Apalagi di baris itu tidak ada penjagaan sama sekali.

Konan bolak-balik ngitungin duitnya. 'Cuma tinggal 800 ryo setelah beli Itachi yang mahal itu. Gue wajib bertindak nih supaya buldosernya jangan dulu dipakai.' membatin cemas.

"Hoy mbah, udah belom?!" tanya Konan untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Pak kyai membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala. "Belum-belum _uhuk uhuk_. Yang sabar ya. Satu meni ... "

_BUKK!_

"Satu menitan satu menitan gundulmu bunder! Daritadi satu menitan terus jawabnya!" Konan murka sampai-sampai ubun-ubun sang mantan pahlawan Konoha itu diseruduk sama sikut kanannya. *sama orang tua kok gak sopan amat. kan kaciyan*

"Adooohh, sakit ngertos mbak." erang sobat karib Raden Danzou di masa lalu itu.

Konan lekas nyerobot jam pasir yang sedaritadi dipegang oleh pak kyai. "Jam pasir apaan ini?! Lihat-lihat noh ... " ini cewek nyengkeram belakang kepalanya pak tua itu terus ngedeketin kepala pelontos itu tepat di depan jam pasir. "Mampet pasirnya!"

Reaksi yang diberikan oleh Kyai Hiruzen cuma, "Ehehehe." semata.

Konan ngelanjutin ngomelnya. "Pokoknya sekarang duit harus wajib ngalir lagi. Gak bisa nggak." setelah ngomong demikian tangan kanannya tiba-tiba nyawel beberapa lembar duit mainan 50 ryo yang digenggam pak kyai.

"Ealah, _uhuk_ ngapain tuh barusan?"

Konan meletin lidahnya panjang. "Anggap aja ini ganti rugi yang tadi."

"Ternyata saudara saudari yang berbahagia jika punya duit banyak, brainless autisnya lagi-lagi berbelok ke arah kanan dan kini sudah berada di **baris 1**. Baris dimana tokoh Itachi berada."

"Wanjrit silit cepirit, btw kok kayaknya yang autis demen banget belok ke arah gue ya? Yang tadi pun begitu." tuturnya sedikit polos. Brainless autis berada satu petak di depan Itachi dan sang brainless special sambal eh cuma special saja, berada persis satu petak di belakang brainless mirip Tobi itu.

"Kyukyukyu ... " lagi-lagi ketawa.

Brainless Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou tiba-tiba bersiap untuk mengumandangkan sesuatu dari mulutnya. "Eling-eling. Sak _ngik_ bejo bejone wong kang paling bejo yo iku wong sing dijenengi Bejo. Eling _ngik_ cah." *artinya : Ingat-ingat. Seberuntung-beruntungnya orang yang paling beruntung adalah orang yang dinamai Bejo. Ingat nak*

'Wong sing eling lan waspodo kali. Katanya mantan raja Kerajaan Pakukaratan, seorang raden, ngucap aja salah.' kata Sasori dalam hatinya.

Seperti biasa, Sai menyahut menggelegar dari dalam keranda bandosan. "BENAR ITU MBAHKU YANG SANGAT MULIA! TAPI ... KENAPA DARI LAHIR SAYA TIDAK DINAMAI BEJO, MBAH?" *wes, konslet kabehan keluarganya Danzou ini*

Shin masih pingsan di kursi cadangan bagian bawah karena tidak kuat menahan haki raja yang terpancar elegan dari mayat mbah tirinya. *kan Raden Danzou kandidat raja bajak laut. tadi ngomong sendiri*

'Waduh, gue juga lupa kalau kekuatan tsukiyomi gue tinggal tersisa sekali lagi.' Itachi berpikir serius kali ini. Mulai panik dia. 'Apaa ... gue charge ya biar penuh lagi?' seriusnya hilang bablas.

Tapi pada akhirnya dia gunakan juga last power-nya itu. "Tsukiyomi The Last!" *terinspirasi dari movie Naruto The Last yang sempat dia tonton di lapangan pas ada layar tancep. dari rekaman orang di bioskop yang layarnya goyang-goyang dombret itu lho*

"Kyakyakyakya ... " brainless autisnya berbalik arah dan kali ini Itachi memaksanya untuk bertarung dengan kawan sendiri. Alias duel maut sama Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII!

"Emejing! Itachi mempergunakan tsukiyomi terakhirnya dengan bijak. Brainless berperilaku imbisil itu disuruh untuk bertarung melawan Raden Danzou!"

"Khekhekhekhe _ngik_. Sampeyan mau macem-macem tahu bacem _ngik_ sama saya ya?" sebelum diterkam, ini mbah kesayangannya Sai mengepalkan tangan kirinya lantas mengacungkan kepalan tangan kirinya tadi lurus ke depan.

"Lihat nih cincin batu bacan abang yang _ngik_ terpasang di jari tengah saya." seluruh perhatian makhluk-makhluk abnormal yang berserakan di field maupun sekitar field terarah kompak ke cincin di jari tengah Raden Danzou.

"Neng kene ada sesosok jin sakti mandraguna yang bersemayam. Inilah kekuatan dari batu bacan bernama _ngik_ Pelir Ngaceng Kawirangan. Metu, Jin K*nt*l!" dari batu bacan berwarna merah dan berbentuk mirip alat kelamin pejantan tersebut, tiba-tiba muncullah kepulan asap berwarna putih yang ternyata itu merupakan sosok jin raksasa penunggu cincin batu bacan tersebut. Namanya ... Jin K*nt*l! *bayangkan saja wujudnya persis Ugo dari anime Magi tapi ini bedanya berkepala penis lelaki. bayangkan saja kalau berminat*

Makhluk ghoib musyrik itu langsung mengemplang tubuh brainless autis sampai terbang membelah cakrawala. Ting! *efek kerlipan di langit yang biasa dipakai itu*

Jinnya masuk lagi ke dalam batu bacan dalam hitungan detik.

Semua orang cengo. Konan muntah-muntah ngelihat alat kelamin segedhe itu di depan mata. Pein merasa iri dengan ukurannya dan mendadak langsung terinspirasi untuk membesarkan 'anu'nya di tempat Mak Erot.

Mei Terumi mengatupkan sepasang telapak tangannya di depan dada. "Amitaba." *ngapain loe ini woy?!*

Sai menjerit-jerit heboh, "GUAGAH TENAN MBAH DANZOU! PUJA RADEN GUSTI KANJENG DANZOU PAKUKARATAN WILHELMUS VII AJAIB, ULULULULULULULUL!" melet-meletin lidah persis Patrick.

"Mampus-mampus gue nih." Itachi nelan ludah sekali. "Diganyang sama jin seserem itu bisa-bisa gue langsung matek." di pikiran kotornya terbayang muka Sarada Uchiha yang sering dilihatnya di Google image. Sepertinya keinginan mulia Itachi tidak akan terlaksana.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks ... " mulai mewek bombay si sulung Uchiha ini. "Sarada-chan, hiks..hiks.. padahal paman kepengiiin banget ngajarin cara membuat kunciran kuda yang sempurna tanpa cacat sama kamu hiks.. " matanya sembab parah. Air matanya mengalir deras kayak pancuran.

"Senthooott! Itu _uhuk_ batu bacannya mbelah dimana loe?!" Kyai Hiruzen malah sempat-sempatnya nanyain hal gak guna kayak begini.

Sasori, Deidara, sama Kisame sepakat ngelemparin batu ke arah keranda Sai.

"Loe kok malah belain kubu brainless-nya?!" Sasori ngelemparin batu kerikil.

"Dasar cucu yang terlalu fanatik sama kakeknya, un!" Deidara ngelemparin batu karang.

"Mendingan loe minggat aja sono." Kisame ngelemparin batu ginjal. *hiu kenthir dasar*

"Berisik! Sampai kupat lebaran jadi segi delapan pun gue tetap ngedukung eyang gue yang luar biasa hebat itu." Sai membela diri dari dalam keranda.

"Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou mendekat dan terus mendekati Itachi. Apa yang akan terjadi pemirsa sekalian? Jika Itachi sampai keok maka bisa-bisa kubu Low Brain akan kalah karena buldoser di **baris 1 **sudah gak ada lagi."

"_Ngikngikngikngikngik_." ketawanya Raden Danzou tuh begini. "Seandainya batu akik warna ijo yang punya _ngik_ nama Godong Ijo Royo Royo ini gak ndadak diusap sepuluh kali dulu _ngik_ pakai sehelai bulu ketek supaya jin Kolor Ijonya keluar maka, saya pasti pilih ini." nunjukin ke khalayak cincin akik ijo yang terpasang di jari kelingking kanannya.

"Ndak ketinggalan cincin batu bacan warna putih susu yang punya nama Kethek Putih Siluman yang _ngik_ saya pasang di jari telunjuk tangan kiri ini nih." seraya mamerin cincin bacan warna putih itu ke khalayak lagi. "Kalau buat _ngik_ ngeluarin jin Anomannya ndak perlu pakai nggosok ke celana dalem perawan yang baru dipakai sebanyak lima kali _ngik_ maka, saya pasti pakai yang ini."

Itachi nyolot, "Loe mau bertarung apa mau pamer batu akik sama batu bacan sih, kakek bangkotan?!"

"Woy Itachi, jaga sopan santun loe sama eyang Danzou yang sangat terhormat ya!" biasa, Sai sibuk belain mbah idolanya itu. Dan langsung dihadiahi lemparan alat pembelah batu akik sama Kisame. *joss mas Kis*

Mantan raja Pakukaratan yang ketujuh itu nepuk dahinya dua kali. "O iya ya, ngapuntene nggih. Wokeh _ngik_, sampeyan siap-siap nerima serangan dari batu bacan Pelir Ngaceng Kawirangan kepunyaan saya ini. Metu, Jin K*nt*l!"

Belum sampai keluar asap dari cincin di jari tengah tangan kirinya si raden, Konan tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di atap mobil colt jebot dengan mengenakan satu setel kostum Yami Yugi persis kayak di chapter kemarin itu.

"Hn, sebelum kau mengeluarkan kekuatanmu itu, akan langsung kupatahkan dengan kartu yang akan kumunculkan di deck ini." Konan berucap sangat cool.

'Jyah, kumat lagi loe Kon?' Pein sweatdrop.

Tangan kanan Konan terangkat ke udara tinggi-tinggi. "NYONG AREP TUKU! DEIDARA! **Baris 2 kolom 3**!"

"Un?!"

_TUING! _

Dei si bences langsung sampai di lokasi 0,1 detik kemudian. Dan sesaat setelah sampai, jin musyrik sakti kepunyaan Raden Danzou sudah mulai membentuk wujud sempurnanya.

"KYAAAAA, UN!" Dei menjerit hiperbolis saat matanya menangkap wujud kepala jin tersebut yang mirip banget kemaluan lelaki.

"_Ngikngikngik_! Bisa apaan bencong kayak dia ini _ngik_ ngelawan jin tersakti milik saya?" Mbah Danzou ketawa meremehkan.

'Ini si Konan gak ngawur kan masang Deidara di petak itu?' Itachi noleh ke arah bosnya yang tengah berdiri gagah di atap mobil jebot itu dengan cosplay Yami Yugi.

"Maju terus Mbah Danzou! Habisi si bencong melambai itu dengan gagah berani!" setelah ngomong beginian, Sai langsung dilempari seorang penjual batu akiknya sekalian sama Kisame. *efek demam batu akik &amp; bacan*

"Astaghfirullah mas!" seru si penjual batu akik sebelum dilempar ke arah bandosan sama Kisame.

Konan menyeringai licik binti cerdas. "Ohhh, kau meremehkan Blue Eyes White Dragon milikku ya?"

"Blue eyes blue eyes pale loe, un! Gue Dei, Deidara, un!" si pirang rambut panjang gak terima.

Konan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jin nistamu itu tidak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkan kekuatan dari special equipment tokoh Deidara jika digabungkan. NYONG AREP TUKU! TUTORIAL MENJADI JANTAN TERPADU KARYA MINCE GONZALES! **Baris 2 kolom 3**!

* * *

**Tutorial Menjadi Jantan Terpadu Karya Mince Gonzales (600 Ryo)**

**Deidara akan meledakkan tabung gas LPG 12 KG dan berakibat apa saja yang berada di sekelilingnya K. O. Termasuk para tokoh LOW BRAIN. 1 petak di atas-bawah posisi Deidara, 1 petak di kanan-kiri posisi Deidara. 9 petak di radius Deidara akan meleduk.**

* * *

Penasaran dengan kelanjutan pertempuran akbar antara dua kaum tuna grahita ini? Stay tune in Detektif Konan.

**\- TSUZUKU -**

**Yosh, sudah di-update lagi nih. 8)**

**Kali ini author merilis chapter terbarunya tidak terlalu lama jedanya karena lagi ada ide sekaligus mood, hohoho. :D**

**Terima kasih sudah mau membaca! :)**


	13. Tewasnya Mbah Danzou 13

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**RATING : T**

**WARNING : OUT OF CHARACTER, ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, GAJE, LEBAY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Tewasnya Mbah Danzou Bag. 13 ~**

Konan melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jin nistamu itu tidak akan mungkin bisa mengalahkan kekuatan dari special equipment tokoh Deidara jika digabungkan. NYONG AREP TUKU! TUTORIAL MENJADI JANTAN TERPADU KARYA MINCE GONZALES! **Baris 2 kolom 3**!

_TUING!_

Seluruh makhluk astral/abnormal/imbisil yang ada di field dan sekitarnya harap-harap cemas. Karena baru pertama kali ini ada equipment Low Brain yang digunakan. Penasaran mereka.

Tenaaaaanng ...

Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Hembusan angin sepoi geboi menyapa syahdu. Tapi rada berbau endog goblog *telor busuk* karena ada gas amoniak yang ikut nyempil.

"Loe ngentut ya, Tob?!" sergah Zetsu yang berdiri persis di jejer si tertuduh ngentut barusan.

"Huehuehehe." cuma ketawa aja. Dan langsung diberi colokan ajaib lagi di lubang anus topengnya.

"Gyaaa!"

Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII semakin berniat meremehkan kubu Low Brain yang dipimpin oleh Konan. "_Ngikngikngik_, ngendi buktine? Ora ono. _Ngikngikngikngik_." *artinya : mana buktinya? nggak ada*

"Ora ono bukannya itu istri dari almarhum John Lennon ya?" Itachi bersuara tiba-tiba.

"Itu Koyo Ono songong, un." samber Deidara mencoba meralat. *koyo ono dalam bahasa Jowo itu artinya kayak ada*

Konan ngeluarin kepalanya dari dalam mobil jebot. "Yoko Ono bukannya Koyo Ono! Loe juga ngeralat tapi sendirinya salah."

Kakuzu yang lagi pause jadi komentator tiba-tiba mendengar suara kayuhan sepeda mendekat ke arah situ. "Hmm? Apaan ntuh ya?" herannya.

_~ Kinou sukoshi kami wo kitta. Iwanakereba kitto. Dare mo kizukanai darou kedo ... ~_

Terdengar alunan intro lagu yang familiar banget di telinga para Naruto Lopers.

Sesosok pria bertopi merah yang memiliki rambut lurus panjang warna hitam terlihat sedang gigih mengayuh sepeda jengki jadoel dari ujung cakrawala sana. *halah lebay*

_~ Me wo tojite kikoete kita ame no oto. Kumo no ue demo kitto HASAMI mochi dashite, hikari wo matteiru ... ~_

Si pria pengayuh sepeda itu memancarkan senyuman tampan dari wajahnya. Dan pria ini juga memiliki kumis ala pak raden di atas bibirnya. *ada yang sudah bisa menebak siapa chara anime ini?*

_~ Jitensha jitensha jitensha jitensha jitensha. Koide koide koide koide koide iku yo ... ~_

"Gud moooniing!" sapa sang pria pengayuh sepeda seraya berhormat menggunakan jari tengahnya. *gak sopan blas*

_Ckiiiiittt ..._

Rem depan dan belakang sepeda jengki tersebut yang aslinya sudah aus parah dipaksa untuk bekerja dengan gaya gesek maksimal. *kayak mapel Fisika aja nih bahasanya*

Pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas slempang yang dipakainya lalu tidak berselang lama kemudian melemparkan sesuatu itu ke arah Deidara.

"Hup." Dei menangkap sesuatu yang barusan ditangkap oleh kedua tangannya yang ternyata itu adalah majalah TUTORIAL MENJADI JANTAN TERPADU KARYA MINCE GONZALES! ! !

Belahan otak kanan dan kiri Kakuzu yang terkontaminasi oleh virus korupsi dan bakteri kekikiran langsung cepat tanggap aktif. Dari meja komentator, si tikus ini bersabda. "Woy loe, siapa nama loe? Dan gue tau kalau loe nganterin majalah abstrak kayak begitu ujung-ujungnya motif minta bayaran kan?" duit segepok nominal 1 ryo-an yang dikaretin merah kepunyaannya *yang aslinya gak mampu buat nyicil batu bacan termurah sekalipun* lekas disimpan di tempat teraman menurut versinya peribadi. Di belahan pantat *asyuu*.

Si loper koran misterius geleng-geleng kepala. "Hn, nehi-nehi. Gue kemari dari fandom tetangga 5 kilometer dari Naruto karena author yang nyuruh. Dan gue gak butuh narikin duit dari loe karena tujuan gue bukan duit. Tapi satu ... kemerdekaan Oedo!" *bola matanya memancarkan kobaran api*

"L..loe itu jangan-jangan ... " Sasori kedip-kedip antusias.

"Hmm." si pria abal anonim mengangguk mantap. "Bukan jangan-jangan. Tapi Katsur ... umm, Katsuo!" *pasti yang pernah nonton episode 98-99 Gintama paham sama nama ini*

Itu Katsura Kotarou saudara-saudari pembaca yang dikasihi Dewa Jashin.

Gayanya maksimal banget pas perkenalan. Sampai-sampai dibikin selou mosien hingga keringatnya memercik eksotis.

"Ohh Katsuo toh. Gue kirain loe itu Mince Gonzales. Soalnya rambut loe panjang mirip bences." celoteh Sasori tanpa dosa.

"Anjrit gue disamain bencong!" timpal Katsura mangkel.

"Mince Gonzales itu orangnya super duper misterius, un. Gak ada yang tahu seperti apa wujudnya. Cuma karya-karyanya itu loh, un, sangat menawan sampai-sampai gue nyebutnya itu mahakarya. Madam Mince Gonzales bisa dibilang adalah orang yang paling ingin ditemui seluruh bencong di seluruh penjuru negeri. Kyaaa, Dei aja kepengin banget salaman langsung sama Madam Mince." gak ada yang nyuruh mendadak si bencong kuning ini cerita panjang-lebar. Sambil mamerin majalah berwarna sampul pink polkadot ungu yang ber-cover seorang Sylvester Stallone memakai kemeja tentara dibuka kancing dadanya sedang memegang sebuah senapan rifle AK-47 di tangan kirinya dan memanggul sebuah bazooka di di bahu kanannya. Tapi bawahannya pakai mini skirt pink setengah paha terus kakinya nampak mulus berotot karena dicukur. Pakai high-heels setinggi 30 centimeter *edun* untuk melengkapi itu semua. Cover-nya pas sesuai judul majalahnya.

Sementara itu di field, Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou nampak bete abis karena merasa tidak digubris lagi. "Woooy, _ngik _saya jangan dikacangin kayak begini napa?"

Itachi yang persis berdiri di hadapannya menyahut, "Kalau dikedelaiin mau?"

"Dasar anak muda jaman _ngik_ sekarang. Ndak ada tata kramanya sama orang yang lebih sepuh." sang raden berkeluh kesah kepada cowok keriputan di depannya.

Itachi ikutan murung. "Gue juga ngerasa dikedelaiin nih mbah. Sebagai sesama orang yang dikedelaiin, kita main aja yuk?"

Si aki pemilik Jin K*nt*l itu pun tersenyum riang.

Itachi meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya di pinggang dan tangan kanannya teracung serong ke angkasa. "Kita main ... "

Raden Danzou pun ikutan bergaya khas anak muda seperti yang dilakukan Itachi. Kedua tangan kanan masing-masing saling bertabrakan di udara sehingga nampak seperti huruf X.

" ... ADU BULUUU!" teriak Itachi dan si raden top bersamaan. Latar belakangnya scene kapal Titanic kebelah dua di tengah laut Arktik.

Konan di tempat duduknya *jok kemudi rombeng sarang hewan kamitetep usil* bolak-balik nengok ke arah angkasa raya. Mengecek durasi supaya tidak kelamaan. *Konan tidak perlu melihat jam analog/digital karena selain tidak bisa beli, dia mampu membaca waktu melalui pengamatan pergerakan matahari. ngeri dab*

"Kelamaan kalau begini nih. Itu si Asura apa Kastura gak pergi-pergi lagi." gumamnya lirih. Ngomong sendiri.

Kyai Hiruzen lagi sibuk ngehitungin duit 50 ryo-an yang dipegangnya. Biar mudah menghitung per lembarnya ndadak bolak-balik dibasahi pakai ingus. "Delapan ribu dua ratus, delapan ribu seratus, delapan ribu tiga ratus lima puluh, ... " *begini nih hasilnya kalau semasa muda tidak pernah bersekolah dan malah sibuk simulasi perang lawan primata terus-terusan*

"LOE JANGAN KELAMAAN DISITU WOY!" jerit Konan membahana sampai-sampai hitungan pak kyai kembali lagi ke nol. *kasihan beliau*

Katsura yang merasa dituju noleh, "Ehh? Okeh-okeh, gue cabut dulu. Tapi sebelum cabut gue mau kasih sesuatu berharga ke loe, laki bercadar." *ngubek-ubek tas slempangnya buat mengambil sesuatu berharga yang disebutkan*

Mendengar dua kata yaitu 'sesuatu berharga', membuat muatan elektron-elektron di otak Kakuzu memberontak. "DUIT ya?!" *ngarep setengah mateng*

"Nih." Katsura menyerahkan sebuah amplop tebal ke tangan kanan Kakuzu yang sudah mengadah ke atas daritadi.

_Cting! Cting!_ *bola mata kiri Kakuzu membentuk simbol yen dan bola mata kanannya membentuk simbol dollar*

"Yosh ... " partner sejati Elizabeth ini kembali berhormat jari tengah kayak pas awal. " ... gue Katsur emm Katsuo cabut dulu ya."

Berselang sedetik setelah Katsura selesai ngomong, tiba-tiba dari ujung sana terdengar suara, "KATSURAAAAA!"

Si pemilik rambut rebondingan nengok, "Ujubuneng, Shinsengumi pe'a dateng. Byeee ... " *nggowes jitensha-nya top speed*

Rombongan polisi Shinsengumi yang memakai setelan item-item atas-bawah persis arang buat masak lewat disitu. Dipimpin oleh kapten Okita Sogo. "Katsura, terima bazoka dari gue ini ya."

_BOOOMM!_

Di barisan terakhir rombongan gaje itu terdapat Yamazaki Sagaru *mata-mata Shinsengumi* yang lagi keberatan membawa tabung gas LPG 12 kilogram. "Nih ta..tabuuuunggg..nyaaah!" *ngelempar sekuat tenaga ke tengah-tengah field*

Rombongan polisi yang di anime aslinya memang kurang kerjaan itu telah lewat. Menyisakan sebongkah tanda tanya di kepala Hidan. "Itu tadi rombongan topeng monyet model terbaru ya?" *ketahuan Hijikata mampus loe Dan*

Kakuzu ngeces deres buanget. Disobeknya penutup amplop gendut itu dengan penuh kehati-hatian tingkat dewa. 'Muehehehe, ini pasti duit. Feeling gue mengatakan demikian. Gak nyangka banget itu tokoh dari Gintama rela ngasih duit ke orang yang baru pernah ketemu kayak gue ini. Pengertian banget, cing.'

_Srek, _*suara sobekan penutup amplop*

Diambilnya perlahan isi amplop berwarna putih tersebut yang ternyata adalah berlembar-lembar kertas bertuliskan ...

* * *

**IkUtIlAh PeNdAfTaRaN aNgGoTa JoUi**

(judul dibikin naik turun supaya menarik peminat. Ttd, Katsura Kotarou)

Cover : Katsura pakai peci item terus bawahannya kostum si Pitung. Pose ngacungin empat jempolnya sambil berdiri. *dua tangan dan dua kaki*

Elizabeth berdiri di samping Katsura 'Pitung' sambil ngacungin plang bertuliskan 'Hukumnya wajib datang!'

Hari &amp; Tanggal : ****** , 15 **** 2015

Waktu : Pukul **. ** WG (Waktu Gintama)

Tempat : Oedo, Jl. ********* No. ** Gedung ********** samping *********

Biaya : 100.000 dibagi 2 ditambah 25.000 dikurangi 15.000 dikali 0,5 hasilnya ... (itu biayanya)

(CATATAN! Panitia tidak menyediakan apapun sama sekali. Tikar, makanan/minuman, mukena, sajadah, kitab suci, tasbih, dsb harap bawa sendiri dari rumah)

(CATATAN! Hari &amp; tanggal, waktu, dan tempat semuanya disamarkan demi menjaga tingkat kerahasiaan perekrutan anggota baru ini dari pihak PEMERINTAH ANJINX-BABI-FVCK-JERK-ASSHOLE-TAHIK OEDO)

Salam Jouishishi!

* * *

Hidung Kakuzu yang ketutupan masker buluk kembang kempis. Deru nafasnya kedengeran jelas dari radius 4 meteran di sekelilingnya. Diremas kuat-kuat segepok selebaran gak jelas yang dikasih Katsura itu terus dibantingnya ke atas tanah terakhir dibejek kenceng-kenceng. "GUOBLOOOK! Kirain gue ini duit. Ternyata cuma kertas gak guna yang bahkan kagak pantes buat bungkus gorengan sekalipun. Terus-terus, bijimana anggota barunya bisa ndaftar kalau semuanya pakai dirahasiakan begitu?!"

Konan nguap dari dalam mobil kepunyaannya yang super primitif itu. Lalu dia ngelongokin kepalanya keluar melalui jendela *yang aslinya sudah gak ada kacanya lagi*. "Woy loe-loe pada, cepat lanjutin permainannya gih. Kasihan readers yang pada nungguin noh di depan layar hepi/kompi/lepi usang masing-masing" *author diganyang readers*

Perhatian seluruhnya tertuju ke arah instruksi si bos barusan. Mereka semua sepakat menyanggupi. Kecuali dua orang ini ...

"Wokwokwokwok, gue menang 27 kali dari 25 pertarungan." Itachi menyunggingkan seringaian winner. *eh, itu bagaimana mau menang 27 kali kalau duelnya cuma 25 kali?!*

"Tck, saya juga _ngik_ ndak mau menyerah begitu aja." Raden Danzou mreketekin jari-jari tangannya yang sudah pada peyot.

Tatapan mereka saling bertemu. Intens, serius, sama-sama saling bernafsu seks ups mengalahkan maksud saya.

"Baiklaaahh ... " Itachi bersiap untuk melakukan sesuatu sepertinya. "Game adu bulu ronde 26 dimulai! Majulah j*mb*t sakti milik gue!" *nyabut sehelai rambut dari area vitalnya*

"_Ngikngikngikngik_. Tek lawan karo wulu keleke kula." si aki legend ngangkat lengan kirinya tinggi-tinggi terus nyabut sehelai bulu keteknya yang sudah putih. *tek lawan karo wulu keleke kula : kulawan dengan bulu keteknya saya*

"Hiyaaaaaattt!" Itachi berseru garang sambil menyerangkan bulu j*mb*tnya yang dipegang di masing-masing sisi ke bulu ketek ubanannya sang raden.

"Haaaaaaahhh!" Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII berteriak jantan saat menahan serangan bulu j*mb*t Itachi yang ditabrakan ke bulu ketek miliknya.

_Drrszzzzzttttt. _*gesekan sepasang bulu manusia barusan sampai menimbulkan percikan listrik statis. alah, LEBAY!*

"LOE BERDUA MASIH WARAS APA SUDAH GILAAA?!" Konan ngomel cetar membahana pakai sebuah toa yang entah datang darimana.

Pertempuran sengit *sengit apaan* pertandingan adu bulu ronde 26 terpaksa dihentikan karena intervensi bos Konan.

Itachi cuma bisa nunduk-nunduk malu. "Hehehe, sorry-sorry. Habisnya daripada suntuk dikedelaiin eh dikacangin pas kedatangan tamu dari anime sebelah itu."

Mantan raja Kerajaan Pakukaratan itu ikut bereaksi. "Betul kata mas Itachi. Kula _ngik _kangen sama nostalgia permainan legendaris di masa kecil saya dulu ketika masih tinggal di ngik Padepokan Sri Angkara Bumi tempat guru saya _ngik_ dan Hiruzen tinggal."

Konan sedikit merasa iba melihat raut muka mbah favoritnya Sai itu yang kelihatan sedih saat menceritakan kisah masa lalunya.

Pein ngangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi. "Gue ikut gue ikut. Pakai bulu kaki." *nyabut bulu kakinya yang panjang-panjang mirip semak belukar*

Hidan bersabda bijak. "Mengikuti permainan klasik nan menggembirakan semacam itu sangat dianjurkan oleh Dewa Jashin." *berjuang sekuat tenaga nyabut bulu hidungnya yang tebal pakai pinset*

Kisame cuma bisa ngempos. "Fuuuhh, makhluk pisces kayak gue kagak punya bulu. Punyanya sisik. Mau sih adu sisik?" *adu sisik ndasmu kuwi*

Kakuzu mantuk-mantuk. "Gue mencium bau uang bagi sang pemenangnya nih." *mbuka jubah seragam kerjanya terus nyabut beberapa helai sekaligus bulu dadanya yang rimbun persis aktor India*

Sasori memasang tampang meremehkan. "Cih, apaan yang keren dari game kayak beginian?" *tapi akhirnya ikut nyabut bulu mata juga*

Tobi loncat-loncat kegirangan di tempatnya. "Tobi ikut ikut ikut ikuuutt! Pasti seru nih." *ngorek-ngorek telinganya buat dicabut bulunya dari situ. eh, emang ada bulu telinga? edyan ini anak*

Zetsu garuk-garuk rambut ijonya. "Semuanya sudah mencabut bulunya masing-masing dari tempat yang berbeda-beda. Kalau gue kira-kira mana ya yang harus dicabut?" *tangan kanannya nyelesep ke belakang celananya terus berjuang buat nyabut bulu anusnya. hoeks*

Sai menggelinjang dahsyat di dalam keranda. "Demi memberikan amunisi buat mbah Danzou tersayang, gue harus kuat. Bismillah ... auw!" *mencabut bulu keteknya yang kelima puluh lima*

Urat-urat berbentuk perempatan langsung menghiasi jidat sang ketua Tim Detektif Konan Jenius Tidak Kuper. "Grrrrrrr ... GAK USAH IKUT-IKUTAN SEDHENG DAN KITA KEMBALI LAGI KE DALAM PERMAINAN!"

Keseluruh orang yang sudah menyiapkan bulunya masing-masing lekas membuang benda najis itu setelah mendengar raungan Konan yang mirip Brontosaurus sembelit pas mau boker.

Konan menjauhkan ujung toanya dari depan mulut. Kemudian dia berujar, "Pak kyai, nyok kita mulai lagi permainan Low Brain VS Brainless-nya yang sudah lama tertunda."

Tidak ada respon.

Pas dilihat ... Kyai Hiruzen Babat Mataraman lagi konsentrasi nyabut bulu yang tumbuh di atas kutilnya. *pengin ngiiikut*

"Loe gak denger gue ngomong apa barusan?!" *ngemplang kepalanya sahabat Raden Danzou ini pakai toa sampai-sampai kepalanya muter 360 derajat*

"Eh bujung eh boneng eh eh eh ... " Kyai Hiruzen kepuyengan.

Kakuzu kembali menjadi komentator. "Kita kembali lagi ke dalam permainan yang sempat di-pause sejenak. Di field Deidara sudah bersiap untuk meledakkan tabung gas LPG ukuran 12 KG."

Si bencong follower Madam Mince Gonzales lagi sibuk mbuka penutup tabung gas warna biru tersebut.

"Dan brainless Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou juga turut bersiap menyerang tokoh Deidara menggunakan dua jinnya sekaligus kali ini."

"Metu! Jin K*nt*l!" *asap tebal warna putih keluar dari cincin batu bacan Pelir Ngaceng Kawirangan miliknya dan langsung membentuk wujud jin raksasa berkepala penis pria*

"Metu! Jin Kolor Ijo!" *asap tebal warna putih keluar dari cincin batu akik Godhong Ijo Royo Royo miliknya dan langsung membentuk wujud jin ukuran normal yang pakai sempak warna ijo. Raden Danzou bisa ngeluarin jin ini karena tadi sempat menggosok batu akiknya pakai sehelai bulu ketek ubanan kepunyaannya sebelum dibuang*

Deidara sudah membuka segel tabung LPG itu. Dengan sedikit kepayahan karena lelah membuka tutup tabung tanpa alat apapun, dia ngomong, "Rasakan ini. Gue namakan serangan ini ledakan kaum transgender yang termarjinalkan!"

Jin K*nt*l dan Jin Kolor Ijo ikut maju guna menyerang.

Brainless pria yang tidak terdeteksi di **kolom 4 baris 3** menoleh ke arah ribut-ribut barusan. "Krahh?"

.

.

.

JEEEEEEGGGGGEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR! ! ! ! ! *ilustrasi ledakan bom atom Hiroshima yang disyuting hitam putih dari langit*

.

.

.

**Baris 1 kolom 2, 3, 4.**

**Baris 2 kolom 2, 3, 4.**

**Baris 3 kolom 2, 3, 4.**

Semua yang ada disitu HANCUR LEBUR! *kecuali Deidara sendiri tentunya*

Raden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakukaratan Wilhelmus VII (**kolom 3 baris 1**), Uchiha Itachi (**kolom 4 baris 1**), Mei Terumi (**kolom 4 baris 2**), dan brainless pria (**kolom 4 baris 3**) semuanya tewas di TKP.

"TIDAAAKKK! MBAH DANZOUUU YANG MAHA BESAAAAARRRR!" Sai nangis-nangis kejer ngelihat kejadian ini.

Asap tebal berwarna hitam campur abu-abu mengepul pekat dan membumbung tinggi ke angkasa dari tengah-tengah field. Serangan pamuncak untuk mengatasi gelombang brainless pertama berhasil walau harus mengucurkan dana sebesar 1.200 ryo.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh ... un." Deidara ngos-ngosan setelah sukses meledakkan bom tabung LPG 12 kilogram.

Setelah kepulan asap mulai memudar, Kakuzu melanjutkan komentarnya. "Menakjubkan! Luar biasa! Bravo senorita! Sobat kelainan seksual kita, Deidara, berhasil melenyapkan Ngeden Gusti Kanjeng Danzou Pakupayung Wedusprengus IV kembali ke alamnya."

Sai tidak sempat protes karena masih larut dalam suasana duka. "Hiks..hiks, pulangkan saja aku pada kakekku ... " termehek-mehek, tapi dilanjut. " ... atau embahkuuu."

Kisame gemes ngelihat ulah itu bocah. "Berisik loe ah! Malah nyanyi lagi. Lagian apa bedanya kakek loe sama embah loe hah?!" *ngangkat juragan batu akik buat dilemparin ke arah bandosan*

"Haiyaaa, elu jangan begitu donk sama owe." kata sang juragan batu akiknya yang ternyata itu adalah Koh Xin Ting. *kokonya Ten Ten yang sekarang lagi sibuk menggeluti dunia jual-beli batu akik dan bacan sekaligus*

"Sekarang di field hanya tinggal berdiri dua tokoh Low Brain saja. Sai yang masih eksis sekalipun sudah lumutan di **kolom 1 baris 3 **dan Deidara di **kolom 3 baris 2**."

Kyai Hiruzen naruh ujung cerutu Kuba *wuidih* ke bibirnya lalu menyalakan ujung depan benda elit tersebut pakai dua buah batu yang saling digesekkan. *astajim!*

Pak kyai sempat menghembuskan asap cerutu untuk pertama kalinya sebelum berbicara kepada Konan. "Ini baru babak kesatu _uhuk_ dari ketiga babak yang ada. Sehabis gelombang brainless pertama, _uhuk uhuk _kebanyakan grup yang memainkannya pada K. O semua."

Konan memperhatikan omongan kyai gendheng itu dengan cukup serius. "Jadi ... sudah pernah ada orang lai yang memainkan permainan ini, kyai?"

Pak kyai menghisap sedikit cerutunya lalu mengeluarkan asapnya lewat telinga *kok bisa?!*. "Iya iya, sudah banyak kok sebelum grup kalian. _Uhuk_ dan rata-rata pada kalahnya di babak kedua, yaitu setelah Senthot dikalahkan."

Konan menelan ludahnya sekali, lalu menatap lurus ke ujung depan sana dengan perasaan was-was. 'Gila aja kalau begitu. Ini aja sudah sulit termasuknya. Dan masih ada dua tahapan lagi yang jauh lebih sulit?'

Samar-samar dari ujung depan sana, nampak empat sosok brainless yang datang ke arah field. Lambat laun wujudnya mulai kelihatan jelas dan makin jelas.

"Wooow, kita kedatangan tamu empat ekor lagi nih. Dan sepertinya kali ini ... kali i..ini ... " komentar Kakuzu seperti tercekat karena sesuatu hal. Ternyata penyebabnya adalah hal ini.

"GROAR! Mana Chris John, heh?!" di **kolom 1 baris 1 **datanglah sesosok brainless yang memakai boxer merah dan sepasang sarung tinju di kedua kepalan tangannya. Itu adalah brainless jenis binaraga yang lebih spesifiknya lagi merupakan seorang mantan petinju. Yang bolak-balik kalah duel ngelawan Chris John dari jaman Chris belum lahir *kok bisa?* sampai Chris sudah pensiun 2013 silam. Matinya ini orang karena kepalanya jatuh ketiban kelapa pas menek *manjat* pohon kelapa yang tinggi. *petinju kok matinya di pohon kelapa sih?!*

"Hihihihihi ... " seekor brainless wanita di **kolom 1 baris 2**.

Persis di belakang brainless wanita ada sesosok brainless jenis bencong yang imun sama kekuatan tokoh Mei dan juga Pein. Dan ternyata Deidara sepertinya kenal dengan sosok yang satu ini.

"Itu ja..jangan-jangan mungkin..kah ... Yati Espinosa Manuella?!" mulut ini orang sampai mangap lebar banget menyadari kehadiran sosok brainless bernama Yati Pesek itu. Eh, Yati Espinosa Manuella ding. *sejarah singkat Yati Espinosa Manuella : beliau adalah tokoh penggerak sekaligus aktivis kemerdekaan bencong/banci/bences/hode/hermafrodit/dan sejenisnya dari oknum-oknum yang suka mem-bully kaum ini. Merupakan salah satu dari beberapa orang kepercayaan pemimpin tertinggi para bencong di dunia, Madam Mince Gonzales. meninggal karena dikerubuti serangga tomcat pas ketiduran di gubuk tengah sawah*

Dan di **kolom 1 baris 3 **ada sesosok brainless berotot *namun tidak sebesar brainless binaraga* yang kulitnya berwarna sawo busuk karena sering panas-panasan. Tapi otot-otot di sekujur tubuhnya *kebanyakan sudah varises* tidak menutupi fakta bahwa dia dulunya seorang pekerja keras.

"AUUUUUUU! Mana mandor?! Mana pak mandor?!" *brainless jenis binaraga yang lebih spesifiknya lagi adalah seorang kuli bangunan pro di masa hidupnya. memiliki dendam kesumat kepada pak mandor di proyek tempatnya bekerja dulu. pak mandor sering mengomelinya gara-gara kerjanya yang dianggap gak becus padahal menurutnya becus begete. pak mandor suatu hari pernah menginjak bungkusan rames dari warung padang Salero Bundho kesukaannya sehingga nasinya sudah tidak layak makan lagi dan setelah kejadian ini, dia dendam setengah modyar sama pak mandor. matinya terbawa arus pas nyelametin seekor kepik yang tenggelam di sungai Bengawan Solo. goblok apa heroik nih?*

Konan gugup banget kali ini. Dalam genggamannya cuma tersedia duit sebesar 100 ryo saja setelah sebelumnya habis saat membeli Deidara dan equipment-nya sekalian. Apakah masih ada secercah harapan dari Dewa Jashin untuk mereka?

"Nantikan terus jalannya permainan Low Brain VS Brainless hanya di ... " Kakuzu ngarahin mic ke mulutnya Hidan.

"RCTI okeee." ngacungin jempol di depan dada.

_PLAK!_

"Bangkrek!" Hidan ngelus-elus belakang kepalanya yang habis menjadi sasaran jitakan partner-nya.

Kakuzu ngehadap ke layar lagi. "Hanya di ... Detektif Konan!" *minta bayaran ke author setelah menutup cerita chapter 13. author kasih duit karena kasihan*

"Bangke!" *duit jaman Majapahit*

**\- TSUZUKU -**

**Hohoho, sudah author update nih. :)**

**Maaf kalau jalannya permainan ditunda lumayan lama di awal karena ada gangguan dari sobat-sobat kita dari anime Gintama. :D**

**Yosh, thank you for your time! **


End file.
